Madi's Moving Castle
by Mad Ink
Summary: In which Madi becomes the unwilling guardian of a rather infamous wizard and his fire demon, all the while learning the true meaning of being 'hysterical'. Need we say more? Based from the book.
1. In Which the World Begins to Turn

**Er… blanket note time, right?**

_**Dianna Wynne Jones is pure genius and my hero. Her works are just as inspiring as delightful, and the phrase 'he's hysterical' will always make me smile, and remember her ever-flamboyant characters rich with flaws and irresistible quotes and actions. It is my desire to reach her perfection, and to say that I own her story and her characters would be ludicrous. This is a tribute.**_

**So… yes… I stopped The Last Airbender story.**

**Plot needed to move on a lot faster than what we were doing, so we can get back to more lighthearted stuff. I haven't exactly, per say, 'quit' The Last Airbender story, but more as set it on a shelf. And no one really knew what was going on anyway. Don't worry for those of you who enjoy them, Madi and Claire will return.**

**Just not now.**

**I have been very excited for this story, no lie. You should look up the synopsis of this story on Wikipedia.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Treat Me Like Your Mother **_**~ The Dead Weather**

_**Something New**_** ~ The Black Ghosts**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**1. In Which the World Begins to Turn**

"This isn't working!" The woman seethed, pacing the small room, looking into the crystal ball before her. She pulled off her various brightly colored robes and bandannas, her body rising from that wrinkled, broken form of that silly fortune teller, and into a tall Amazonian beauty. She made quick work of flipping her long, straight black hair, reveling in her form. She did so hate to be that cripple.

Shadows slithered along the dim walls, empty eyes looking on, watching the shimmering crystal ball as it filled with images obviously unhelpful to the woman.

She let out a feral snarl, shoving the ball off of its pedestal and allowed it to roll off the table and hit the floor. A loud shattering erupted, bright light illuminating the room. The shadows gave mournful groans, though not more. They did not want to upset her.

The bright light then dimmed, an image – much like there had been a window cut in the air – was before the woman. She narrowed her eyes and looked in.

A girl stood, smirking, her hands on her hips with a haughty smile fixed to her lips. Light brown hair fluttered this way and that in a breeze – the sun making it tint a rusty orange in some places, smoky grayish blue eyes – looking so much like a storm unleashing its rage upon a sea, always churning in some turmoil – flickering with the analytical gaze that of a seasoned warrior. Yet she seemed to have the heart and spirit of a child. She was small compared to most the woman had seen, clad in black gear and swords on her back.

Then the images turned to see the girl fighting with her strange swords that glowed at the call of their names, the girl leaping through a small hole in the wall, the girl's arms being wrenched behind her back as she shouted something that made them release her, the girl doing some sort of jig, the girl looking incredibly cocky, the girl speaking to a strange young man in black with strange silverfish hair. He was, supposedly, the girl's benefactor, as the Mother had said.

It seemed that the girl didn't respect the young man for that fact.

All in all, the woman mused, she would not go as far as to call the girl beautiful, but she certainly would set clear of the term ugly to describe her. Watching her, the woman could say she was pretty in an adorable, naïve, innocent sort of way – though the girl's actions spoke and apparent history of anything but. Maybe she was handsome, in the way some women were.

The woman supposed her master would despise the girl. That old crone was always an envious sort.

The image then flickered back to the girl sitting upon a rooftop, smoking a cigarette, her eyes curled into a beautiful turmoil, her gaze fixed on something that did not exist. That expression voiced one of thought and fatigue. She then fell back and lay on the rooftop, looking up into a starless sky.

That was when the woman saw it, and finally understood how this girl could be the counterweight.

The girl seemed to hold the spirit of a child, that much was apparent. But when there was that frown, that loss of narcissism (and a typical arrogance the woman had learned to be that of Americans), the woman could see it. There was an ancient weariness surrounding her. Just as the Mother had said.

"She must be worn." The woman spat at the shadows slithering along the walls. "Crushed, beaten, broken. Do anything, but remember the rules. She mustn't know! We _must_ have the counterweight."

The shadows let out howling snarls, much like the wind cutting through the air during a storm, flying through windows and leaving the room not as dim as before.

The woman curled her fingers into fists, her knuckles cracking. She glared into the window ahead at her target. The girl with the queer spiraling jet black tattoos, traveling lands not even of her own, and dubbing herself as the Rogue. She was the Mother's prize.

The woman snapped her fingers in front of the window, showing off a surprisingly different image of a tall, beautiful man with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes, wearing an elaborate suit only described with words such as 'ostentatious' and 'ridiculous', smiling at an elder lady before rushing out of a door.

The woman glowered and grimaced. She would have him. The Rogue would lead her to her prize.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**AGH THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!**


	2. In Which Madi Returns

**I really do suggest you check out the playlist. It's got some great songs on there.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Love, Selfish Love**_** ~ Patrick Stump**

_**The Modern Age **_**~ The Strokes**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**2. In Which Madi Returns**

_"Fall, Madi," The same voice pleaded. "Fall. You want this. It will be easy. Just fall. Relax… Fall…"_

_The claws let go of my arm, and I felt the thing's presence leave my side._

_Slowly, I took another step forward –_

I started awake, looking up at the lazily spinning fan on my ceiling. The room was incredibly dark, and I felt my forehead coated in a cold sweat.

I slowly pushed my blankets off of me, and pushed myself up to a sitting position while reaching to check my phone. Even with the screen locked, the supposedly dim lighting lit up my small room like a firework, hurting my eyes. I squinted and stared down at the numbers.

6:02 a.m.

Wow, only an hour's worth of sleep. That had to be a new record or something.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed, dropping the phone back on the floor as I stumbled to stand up.

I suppose I should be counting my blessings that it was the start of summer vacation, thinking that I could sleep better. No dice.

I trudged out of my room, straightening out my skin tight tank top and baggy pajama pants. I walked down the somewhat-creaking stairs of my grandmother's huge, old, huge (did I mention that?) house. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I took off a rubber band on my wrist and pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

Four weeks of relentless dreams plagued me since Montana. They were coming every night, just getting worse and worse. It seemed like every week I would progress further. It would probably only a matter of time before I finally slipped over the edge.

The entire house was (none too surprisingly) dark, the only light pouring in from the sometimes too-creepy silvery moonlight outside. I stepped down to the second story of the house, rolling my shoulders back and listened to the satisfying pop that echoed throughout, and continued on to the kitchen.

The last weeks of my junior year had been exhausting because of the dreams. I would wake up in the middle of the night, and not be able to get back to sleep. I think I had a solid eight hours of sleep racked up from these last three weeks.

I opened the door to the fridge and pulled out the Desani bottle that held instead of water Snapple peach tea from a packet. I unscrewed the cap and swallowed the sweet, freezing liquid, sighing in slight relief.

The silence of the house was an interesting change from the screaming that usually went on. From the insane, sociopathic grandmother that I honestly thought about punching in the face three times a day, to the mother that claimed I never did anything useful with my life, or yelled at the father that had trouble keeping up with bills. Then, of course, there was the brother that yelled about how my soul was set for damnation and hell and all of that fiery jazz.

Not that I believed in that sort of thing, but at the same time, he didn't know how right he was.

Raziel had also been a cause for my lack of sleep. If they weren't the dreams about demons attempting to tell me to go into a world I did not want to be back in, it was Raziel asking (or ordering, but I always said no) to fight in some war. I was not going to be some sort of assassin for anyone's beck and call, you see.

"_You seem to believe your powers give you some sort of advantage." Raziel said slowly, reminding me of a snake slowly coiling itself to prepare for a strike. "As if you have some standing in such matters. You seem to forget that you've been cursed by a Greater Demon. Your soul has been damned since you laid eyes upon the fouled beast."_

_Belial. Why did it always have to come back to Belial? I swear, that dude kept showing up like a bad penny, and I barely understood what that phrase meant. It seemed appropriate to use at the time, though._

_I clenched my fists in frustration, locking my jaws together. "I tried to kill him!" I spat through my teeth._

"_You've been tainted nonetheless!" Raziel countered. "You should be considering yourself humbled I even chose to attempt to save your soul."_

"_Just in case you haven't noticed," I snarled, "I'm a bit of a conceited jerk. The practice of being 'humbled' is kind of lost on me."_

"_So I've noticed." He replied dryly. "I should have allowed your death at Lake Lynn."_

_I froze._

"_How quickly the mortal mind forgets. Yes, Madison, you should have died. But I pitied you. I saw your valiance to save my children, and I decided then you could be of use."_

"_Fuck you!" I seethed._

"_Obviously, my judgment was clouded, and I should have realized you were still a demon's pawn. Even then, when you were an unsuspecting, naïve little child. Perhaps you still are."_

_The dream spiraled into nothingness._

I leaned my forehead against the cold metal of the fridge, easing a running mind that went straight to painful memories and frustrated me, a rapid heartbeat that made me feel even more sick to my stomach.

Ten minutes later of sitting on the hardwood floor of the dark living room and downing one Desani bottle of Snapple tea, I decided to go back to my room before my parents woke up for work to tried and ask me what was wrong. If I told them, I was sure I'd go straight to some therapist. And one encounter with them told me they would all be the same.

Granted, said therapist was a vampire, but still, she was a delusional vampire nonetheless.

I was contemplating why I didn't just run away. I had connections.

What connections? It's about time you asked, instead of letting me ramble on about my personal problems.

For some reason (well, more of an accident), a Greater Demon by the name of Belial gave me the ability to be able to attract portals that took me to other dimensions. Basically, these dimensions were of books that I had read (or tried to).

I killed stuff, got swords, made friends – even gained a new cousin-in-bond who has about ten or twelve last names, I chose not to keep up after the third – and pretty much became a badass over night.

So take that, _mother_, for my life being so useless. I helped book characters with or through their problems. I saved innocent people. I put myself in harm's way to save these said 'innocent people'. You know what? I got a freaking amazing boyfriend (for, like, three weeks, but hey, that's better than my past 'relationships') who gave me a ring.

And I haven't heard from since.

Life sucks. Or at least, my life does.

I was in my room once again, flipping on the light, and shutting the door quietly behind me. I tossed my empty plastic bottle in the small wastebasket under my desk.

I froze when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and spun around.

I sighed in frustration when I faced the closet doors in my room that were made of mirrors and shook my head. It was just my reflection. God, I was getting too paranoid.

On closer inspection, I realized I looked horrible.

I hadn't eaten in probably one and a half weeks, mainly due to the fact that food just hadn't been appetizing. I looked even thinner than normal, more exhausted, more worn. Who knew that it would start showing so soon. I needed to eat. Later on today I would have to do something about that. Special K, waffles – something.

Then there were the huge dark circles under my eyes that made it seem like I got a broken nose. I rubbed them tenderly as I looked at myself, sighing. I needed sleep. I was being killed. Slowly but surely, I was getting killed.

I flipped off the lights and hopped on my bed once again, pulling the thick blankets just over my nose. I turned on my side, staring blankly at my dresser. Then, I craned my up and looked out the window, just seeing the early morning sunlight about to pour through my curtains. Dammit. That wouldn't at all be distracting.

_**.M.I.W.**_

_Pring! Purgle! Pring! Mrgruh! Mrgruh!_

My eyes snapped open in the next instant, and I tracked the noise instantly to my rucksack (where my swords, gear, and other important necessities to go portal traveling were stored).

The bag was moving.

And glowing.

Which was weird, because I did not carry a flashlight. Because I have glowing seraph blades, people. It's self explanatory on why I don't carry around a flashlight.

But there would be no reason for the seraphs to be glowing. Especially since the only way they can come to glow is if you called them by name. And they were on the outside of my bag. Not the inside.

I jumped off of my bed instantly just as the rucksack rolled forward, glowing pink, blue, green, purple (again, can I describe the weirdness anymore?), all the while making those weird noises.

I sunk to my knees and grabbed the bag, pulling it towards me and set it in the middle of my room on the floor. I then reached for one of my seraphs, Sandalphon, whispering his name as I carefully lifted the flap of the rucksack, and peered in.

_Pring! Purgh! Mrgruh! Mrgruh! MRGRUH!_

I jumped in surprise, all of the glowing and noise coming from a tiny, ornately designed silken bag. It was given to me by a Faerie Queen back when I had helped her out with patrolling her borders.

Sandalphon was glowing and poised like a loyal hound at my side, seeming just as ready to attack as I was. Instead of being smart and letting him have his way, however, I allowed his light to dim, and put him back in his scabbard.

For reasons unbeknownst to me, I didn't fear the strange Fae-Bag (as it had been named so many adventures ago – just kidding, it was more like… two?), and reached in to pick it up.

It felt warmer than usual in my hands, pulsating, crying out to me, playing on my sympathy. I felt swayed by its strangeness, and drawn to it at the same time.

_MRGRUH! MRGRUH! MRGRUH!_

Slowly, I picked at the string that held the bag secure, and loosened it.

It was then that I got the surprise of my life.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Whoot! New adventure!**


	3. In Which Madi Jumps Worlds

**I HAVE RETURNED! RAWR! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Just moved into my new house, last week, and just got internet today.**

**Mundane enough for you guys to reread a bunch of garbage these past two chapters? Sorry, I just liked how I wrote it, and it correlated with the plot… so…**

**Lol, oh yeah, hope you actually read through that last chapter, or this one won't make sense. Like… at all.**

**Found some new music, just haven't added it to the official playlist.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Gimme Sympathy**_** ~ Metric**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**3. In Which Madi Jumps Worlds**

An explosion of radiant purple, blue, green, and pink light blinded my eyes. Then there were the sparks that strayed and spiraled out of the explosion, snapping and crackling in front of my face. On instinct, I dropped the bag and fell back, throwing an arm over my eyes.

A shape that seemed to be a mix of lightning and fire stretched out of the bag sitting in front of me, its light putting the room in stark contrast of black and white, though the colors of the fire roaring in front of me were anything but.

"_Rrruuugh!_" The thing snarled, stretching out, growing more clear in shape, arms stretching out from its –

Wait, _arms_?

"What the hell?" I demanded, darting around the thing that still seemed too absorbed in its own molding to grab my seraph blades.

"_Sandalphon_! _Metatron_!" I barked out, and the swords burst into light as I held them defensively in front of me, crouching before the back of the flame taking shape.

It was definitely turning into some sort of… humanoid thing.

Oh yeah, I just used the term 'humanoid' to describe a – yes, granted – thing. Dealing with the interdimensional worlds was becoming scientific. Madi's evolving from primitive to intellectual.

The fire thing fell back into what seemed like its true form, and then the room was sapped of its black and white coloring, and now its dim colors from the morning light that once again bled steadily through the curtains. Who wants to be in a black and white movie anyway? Honestly, I would prefer to be sure that my clothes are matching.

I glowered as the flame continued to pull itself back together, and then arch its back-of-sorts, before spinning around and facing me. It was like a stage light suddenly focused on me, and I squinted, but didn't lose my stance.

The flame (as it now had become, but was still in its 'humanoid' – oh yes, we're keeping the humanoid – shape) had the face that reminded me of a Jack-o-lantern, gaping holes where its mouth and eyes should be of piercing blackness. I furrowed my brows as it pulled closer.

"Okay," I said as calmly as I could, "I would like to know who –"

"_FOOD!_" The flame roared in my face, and it was then that I could determine it was (hopefully) of male origin. Agh! Look at that! More scientific sounding conclusions!

"_Give me FOOD!_"

Thinking not of my suddenly advanced vocabulary, (as one would hopefully usually find themselves in such situations as these) I was confused. I then straightened up to a kneeling position, flicking out my swords, ready to sink the tips of the blades in the fire if it was planning to attack me. "Who _are_ you –?"

"_FOOD!_" He bellowed again.

I was affronted. Who the hell was this dude, demanding stuff when he was in _my_ house? I hate pretentious, arrogant jerks who act like they own a room as soon as they step through the threshold of someone else's house!

…

Well, okay, so maybe I do that, but still. I hate people who steal my style.

"Well, what do you _eat_?" I growled back.

"Paper! Cardboard! Wood! Eggs! _Food!_" He moaned, as if he were in pain.

I looked around the dark room, my eyes now unaccustomed because of the brightness of that obnoxious bright light that fire thing had caused. I shuffled through the clutter of shoes and important documents, grinning when I found a package of plain lined paper. I quickly ripped the plastic away and pulled a piece out, handing it to the fire thing.

It grabbed it with its tiny flame arms and stuffed it into its large mouth, quickly downing it like it was air. He gasped, reaching forward with his arms.

"More!" He cried. "_More!_"

I quickly handed him two more pieces, which he ate just as quickly.

"_Child_!" He barked out with a crackling voice. "More!"

"Fine!" I sighed in exasperation, handing him the entire stack. He snatched them from my hands, brushing my fingertips and singing them in the process.

Instead of it being hot, it was freezing cold to the point of it stinging, and the aftershock of the feeling made me sick to my stomach.

I recoiled instantly, looking at my hands. They seemed fine under the light of the fire dude. "Jesus _Christ_!" I hissed. "What the hell was that?"

"_More!_" He roared in response. "Hurry! Before it's too _late_!"

Of course, (being the observant person I am) I sensed that he seemed in no mood to mess around, and that there _was_ something coming.

I grappled a composition notebook lying next to me, and threw it at him. He caught it with ease and sucked it into his mouth. As he chewed, he reached in with his hand, and pulled out the strip of tape that had kept the notebook together, dropping it on my purple beanbag. It hit with a wet, dull _thap_.

(and yes, creepy fangirls, that is the _exact_ beanbag Jace-_freaking_-Wayland slept on an adventure or so back)

When I realized fire dude had no intention of stopping there, I grabbed two spiral bound notebooks and chucked them at him (he ate them like they were going out of style), then there was the whole plastic package of printer paper thrown at him (yeah, as if that would make him full), then came the box of file folders (and then its cardboard box), and as a last resort the envelopes (which he had a preference to because of their seals that always had a weird taste for us humans was a delicious sweet desert like candy) and then its box.

The fire thing roared again, and sunk into a soft, mellow orange flame. It was the size of a human heart, and I stared at it incredulously as it let out a sigh of contentment.

"_Phew_!" He breathed, doing a small flip, almost reminding me of some sort of unknown sea creature playing the water. "Thanks a lot, Miss Verdantia, I thought I'd never get out of there."

I quickly pulled my swords back into place, pointing them at the now small flame, their blades glowing. He attempted to shrink back, but I advanced. "All right," I hissed, "now it's your turn. Who are you?"

Suddenly, the dim light outside vanished, covering the room in darkness except for the ember and my swords. There was a loud howl that sounded like the wind coming from outside, making both of us freeze.

It wasn't the wind. I knew that for a fact.

I turned around to look out the pitch black window, narrowing my eyes. Suddenly, something flitted past. Something with yellow, malevolent eyes. They peered in for a split second, then departed with an unholy screech to follow.

It was the demons from those dreams.

Except I couldn't be dreaming anymore.

I knew I wasn't.

My blood turned cold.

The fire dude reached out with his now even tinier arms, pushing the tips of my seraph blades down. "You might want to store those, Miss Verdantia. We've got bigger problems to deal with."

I did as he suggested immediately, my mind already working overtime as I pulled my rucksack over my shoulders, and snagging the small jeweled silken bag that had seemed to hold this guy prisoner for such a long time. I could probably find something to do with a prison like that.

The howling increased and grew more in what seemed like desperation and anger. My stomach curled in on itself at the thought.

_Bang!_

I flinched instinctively from the windows, where the sound had originated. It was probably from some pissed off demon. The loud noise made me feel like I was in some haunted mansion horror movie, and I already wanted to cry out a bunch of expletives and maybe some things that could be deemed unprintable at my anger and fear.

Because when you have dreams about these things telling you to fall into their game, into their realm, there's no getting out.

And the scariest part of it all is that you _want_ to fall in.

The fire guy quickly floated up to my eye level, his gaze suddenly very serious, and very grave. It made me focus on him instantly.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain anything, Miss Verdantia, but right now we have to go. Those demons are here for me." He said, sounding surprisingly calm.

_Well, then why were they creeping in my dreams?_

I was tempted to ask, but at the moment, I didn't think I really wanted to know. So, like any self-respecting heroine of your classic cliché young adult novel (save for my badass nature), instead I nodded shortly, and tightened the straps of my rucksack tighter to me, forgetting about my question.

"What do we have to do?" I asked instead in an almost businesslike manner. Maybe my poker face was just getting that good.

There was another sharp bang on the window, and I spun around, already reaching back for my swords. Instinct. Unfortunate instinct.

"That won't do any good." The flame said urgently. "I've put up temporary wards, but I am still weak, and they will not last long."

"What about my family?" I demanded. "As soon as these wards go out, what's stopping them from coming straight in?"

"They're only interested in me." He replied quickly. "They'll leave as soon as we do. Please, Miss Verdantia."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't say anything more.

He seemed to take this as a way for my agreement, and his form bobbed as if he were nodding. "Hold out your arm." He said, and then eyed the floor around me. "Are you going to be using that notebook?"

I looked down at yet another composition notebook and rolled my eyes, quickly reaching down to lift it up.

"Stand straight and tight, Miss Verdantia." He warned.

Just as I stood rigid, the flame clamped onto my arm with his tiny hands. It filled me with that same sickening sweet chill that made me grow numb and nauseous.

There was a loud _whoosh!_ and a blinding light (are we honestly surprised at how easily I'm being blinded at this point?) enveloped the room. I was jerked forward, and then heard the deafening crackles of a fire.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I sucked in a sharp breath and pitched forward, nearly tripping over myself as I heaved for breath. Black spots danced in front of my vision, and my head came with a pounding headache surging to the front of my skull. My body suddenly felt very heavy, or nonexistent, whichever you prefer.

"Maybe I should've told you to hold your breath." The fire thing admitted worriedly as he began to munch casually on the composition notebook.

His strange empty eyes fixed on me as I staggered around like a drunken freshman at their first college party, save for hitting on random things and laughing and saying 'duuuuuuuuuuude' like your typical moron.

You catch my drift?

"You – You think?" I demanded breathlessly as I fell against something hard and warm.

Finally, after regaining my breath, I began to realize that the air I was breathing tasted fresh and clean. A little too clean, compared to what I was used to. I then felt a gentle, warm sun beat down on my skin, and I realized I was sitting on a grassy hillside, my feet dangling off and resting on what was probably a dirt road. I gently ran my fingers across the smooth blades of grass, then opened my eyes.

The first thought that came to mind was that we were in the middle of nowhere. I furrowed my brows, slowly pulling myself to a standing position.

We seemed to be on a small country road, the only thing around were rolling, beautiful grasslands, and the dirt road we now stood on. The only other living things besides me and fire dude were the butterflies, dragonflies, and bees. My furrowing of the brows then led to a frown, and I raked a hand through my hair.

"I think it's about time you started giving me some answers here." I told the fire dude. "They'll start with the following, just to make it easier. Who are you? And where are we?"

The fire thing bobbed once again.

"Fair enough." He agreed. "Of course I wouldn't keep you in the dark. No pun intended, of course. I am Calcifer, a fire demon and servant to my master Wizard Howl. How I got to be in this predicament is another story entirely. For your next question, we are in my world of Ingary."

I nodded slowly. "Cool… Next question. Where can I change? I am _so_ not wandering around in another world with my pajamas on again."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Oh no, not the pajamas! xD**

**Also! Because I didn't want to make an obnoxiously long author's notes up top, I'll just fill in some more stuff down here!**

**I put some work out online. Not the infamous novels I always seem to bitch about (btw, hit a block agh!), but some short stories of character sketches I may consider throwing into a full novel, or not. I believe the link is on my profile, or will be soon. Me writing decent romance! Check it out if you gotz some time!**


	4. In Which Calcifer Tells a Story

**Ugh, I swear I hate having to read classic works of literature. The sentences in those works are long, drawn out, and exhausting to read through.**

**And guess who just realized they started putting that practice into their works?**

**That's right, *points to self* this chick right here.**

**So, I'm sorry. I hope I can finish this stupid classical literature garbage. I mean, no offense to these excellent authors, but it screws with my writing to points where it just pisses me off.**

**Ever had that?**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Constant Surprises **_**~ Little Dragon**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**4. In Which Calcifer Tells a Story**

I hated walking.

Words couldn't even describe how much I hated walking at this point.

We were still on the same desolate country road. It didn't seem like we would ever find civilization. I'd changed into my Shadowhunter gear an hour after arriving in the mystical land of Ingary (oh yeah, inwardly I was beyond excited, but after walking maybe a mile or so, you lose the intensity of the situation), with difficulty.

Because, seriously, who wants to be put in the position of changing in a large bunch of bushes (that being the only cover) while begging (and by begging I mean threatening) Calcifer to keep guard and not look? He only agreed to that when I promised to let him eat my pajamas after I changed.

And now, after yet another hour passed, we were _still_ in the middle of nowhere. Calcifer floated along my side, darting away to eat some of the tall wild grasses, and maybe a flower or two. Well, as long as he wasn't causing a prairie fire or whatever, I was good.

"I thought there would be a town around here at least _somewhere_." The flame informed me. "I guess I misjudged my strength. I'm still weak."

"Yeah, about that. Care to tell me how you got so far as to Brooklyn anyhow?" I asked. "And how long were you stuck inside of that bag?"

"That is no ordinary _bag_." Calcifer spat the word 'bag' as if it were poison. He then eyed my rucksack suspiciously where the small, now empty Fae-Bag was kept. "It's a prison charmed by some sorcerer or sorceress, though I doubt I would know who."

"Because you were in another dimension." I noted, allowing the sarcasm to creep into my voice. A tired Madi is an edgy Madi. "Understandable."

"Yes, and a poor one at that. The Fae are liars and tricksters in any world. It would be wise of you to remember that, Miss Verdantia, when you go running about worlds as you do."

"First of all, just call me Madi." I informed him. "Second of all, how did you get tricked by the Fae? I'd have to say they don't seem all that wily, and I had to deal with them. Sure, they're cruel and maybe a bit heartless, but not tricky."

"Says you, their _true_ _guardian_." Calcifer crackled moodily. "I heard what that horrible Seelie Queen said. They thought highly of you. Higher than those other angel warriors, anyhow."

"Huh." I mused.

"Well, anyway, I suppose you know about the traveling to different worlds as well as any wizard of Ingary. So there's no point in explaining it all to you." Calcifer stated, before swooping down to scoop up a weed that seemed appetizing to him.

"I decided to test my boundaries to my master, Howl," he explained, "I realized I could go to different worlds as you can and as he can. My master and I have… a lot in common, you see."

I snorted. "You don't have to tell me."

"Well, when I traveled to that strange world – which is like my master's, you see – I was suddenly hunted by those angel warriors I _thought_ you were apart of. They kept trying to kill me, for some reason, because I was a demon, and demons were apparently evil."

"It's how they were raised." I admitted.

"I soon realized that." He replied dryly. "When I was escaping those heathens with their strange glowing swords, the Fae saw me and tricked me into thinking I would be safe with them. Then, they put me in that bag, since they too didn't understand me, and thought I was some sort of trinket."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "That's horrible!"

"You're telling me!" He flamed up in response, then died back down to his original state. "But then you saved me. Well, in your own way, I guess. You could've opened the bag sooner. I guess I should thank you anyhow. Could've been worse, you actually being one of those heathens…"

"Ah, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "Glad I wasn't terrible."

"I just don't get why you never opened the bag. I did everything!" Calcifer said in exasperation. "Even my compulsion didn't work. Granted, though it was weak, it still would've swayed any mortal."

He was then floating right in front of my face, making me stop short in surprise. He scrutinized me carefully while gnawing on a twig he'd seemed to have found along the way.

"But, then again, you aren't exactly mortal, are you, _Madi_?" He said slowly, seeming to muse over the situation as he stared me down. I furrowed my brows and frowned. "I learned that much after we left that world, and to your own. It was much more like Howl's, or so it seemed."

"Because it is." I replied. "Things like you are fiction."

"Then perhaps you may be a witch – a sorceress – perhaps. Your background is also like my master Howl's, I gather, except for maybe… minor differences."

_Yes, because there's the fact that I have a heart and he doesn't?_ I wanted to ask, and once again decided against it.

So I stared back evenly. There was no point in saying anything. Calcifer had it completely figured out.

"You forget I was there when you spoke to that strange half bred child. In your world, you know of us because we exist only in fiction. Tell me, Madi, is Ingary also found upon printed pages on store shelves?"

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"So you _do_ know of my master, and then me in turn…?" He mused.

I was more surprised that he didn't look nervous. In fact, he seemed more calm than anyone else I'd told about my 'gift'.

"Everything." I agreed.

"Astonishing!" He breathed, floating back, instantly in a flurry of life. "We shall not tell Howl, that is for certain. Not until he must absolutely know! You will stay with us, Madi, please do. Well, you must, in any case. Returning to your own world would be suicide – and in turn murder – enough for you and everyone you know!"

By then Calcifer was a good few yards ahead of me, due to me stopping in surprise. He bobbed ahead above the ground, turning to look at me, waiting for me to follow.

"Wait, what?" I demanded, running up to his side. "Suicide? _Murder_? How do you figure? Those demons were there for you, remember?"

"You are in association with me, Madi. You've saved me from my prison, thereforth you have been labeled as my guardian. If you go back to your world – which is possibly _crawling_ with demons of the Witch of the Waste – then you put everyone in danger. You must stay in Ingary, whether you prefer it or not."

I was scowling by this point, growing more annoyed by the second. Fantastic, just fantastic.

Calcifer floated just in front of me, scrutinizing my face which made his empty eyes widen, and darted back a foot or so.

"Are you mad?" He asked almost timidly, if such a thing were possible for the ever presumptuous fire demon. "You look mad."

"I'm irritated, Cal. There's a difference." I stated dryly as I strolled past him, leaving him to catch up.

He did, and was once again by my side, looking reproachful.

"I am sorry, truly." He admitted. "By the next town I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Where did you even try to take us anyway?" I asked tiredly. "My feet are beginning to turn numb."

"Yes, yes, of course." He agreed, quickly darting past me to hover at a hillside near the road. "I was actually hoping that we would stop there." Calcifer pointed ahead of him with one of his tiny arms.

Confused, I walked up to his side, and down at what he was pointing to.

I got the basic start of my life.

Yes, a basic start is absolutely perfect to describe how I was reacting to this. Because I seriously doubted I could have the advanced start of my life. The advanced had been about five adventures ago when a certain blonde boy only slightly older than me had a glowing sword pressed to my throat, demanding how I knew information that was impossible to know.

Things were just becoming normal after that.

I digress.

There, in a lush green valley near a crystalline lake, was a large, smoggy, steampunk fashioned castle with hundreds of pipes sticking out in various places, all made from iron, brass, copper, and other metals. It lay on the ground hunched like some hulking beast, and didn't at all match its surroundings. My jaw dropped in amazement.

It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"Wow." I breathed.

"That's home." Calcifer admitted. "Come on, Howl has probably been worried sick about my absence. I shudder to think how long I've been gone!"

Calcifer tore down the hill, almost reminding me of a snowball rolling down a hill. He let out a chuckle of what seemed like delight, which sounded almost like a fierce growl.

A new life filled me, making me forget. I forgot about my sore legs and feet. It didn't feel unbearably hot outside, even without wearing my jacket. The air didn't feel so clean to the point where it gave me a stomachache. Even at this point, the haunting dreams that caused me so much exhaustion and fear and pain felt almost like a distant memory.

Right now, it was just a beautiful day, and I was feeling better than I had in a long time.

I laughed slightly, and followed Calcifer down the hill laden with daisies and other beautiful wildflowers, sliding down when the hill became too steep, my fingertips brushing across the tips of the wild grasses.

When we reached the bottom of the hill, we raced towards the moving castle.


	5. In Which Madi Finds Something Nice

**Agh! Such a long time since the last postage!**

**Classical literature book is done, and in celebration this was made (or has been in the works)!**

**I actually loved writing this chapter. Really got me back in the swing of writing humor. I know! My classic sense of twisted/dry/spazzy/sarcastic humor somewhat dried? Well, if you had to read that rather depressing story, I'm pretty sure your sense of personality would whither too for a couple of days or so.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Isabella of Castile**_** ~ Starfucker (love their music)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**5. In Which Madi Finds Something Nice**

I walked up the stairs that led to the front entrance of the castle. Calcifer bobbed restlessly at my side. I reached for the door hesitantly, and twisted the knob.

I was surprised to find it locked.

I jiggled the doorknob experimentally. It didn't open. I pushed my shoulder against the hard oak door, attempting to force my way in as well as turn the knob.

Zilch on that end.

"What the hell?" I wondered aloud, kicking the solid wood door before going at it again.

I pulled back and rapped my fist against the door, then the metal on the side of its frame. Four solid metal clangs echoed across the valley.

And yet there was still no response.

Amazing.

"It's not opening!" I called resolutely (or quite obviously, take your pic), spinning around to face Calcifer. "Cal, can't you –"

My eyes widened when I saw that the fire demon was not floating behind me as he once was. I looked around me, effectively looking like a very confused tourist.

Calcifer wasn't behind me.

I went to the mismatched rusted railing of the house and looked down, only seeing shadow.

Did I just lose a fire demon?

Only to me. These things happen only to me.

"Cal?" I called nervously, stepping away from the railing. "Cal, hey –"

Suddenly, the large oak front door swung open. I turned to face the door, and then took a nervous step back.

When the door swung open, I let out a slow breath of relief. Calcifer floated at my eye level on the other side of the door, looking at me with a bored expression, his flame was glowing a dull, darker orange.

"Truly, Madi?" He asked in a surprisingly flat, very sarcastic tone.

"Well…" I shrugged helplessly, stepping through the door.

I honestly didn't know what to expect from the moving castle when walking inside. Adoring the movie and all, I didn't exactly think the interior would look like it had in the work of our ever-artistic Hayao Miyazaki (whose name has always been an uncomfortable mouthful to me).

Of course, apparently Miyazaki was a portal traveler as well, because I was proven wonderfully wrong.

The inside of the castle was beautiful in a quaint, country cottage sort of way. Well, some parts of it were, others were surprisingly ornate. Like the tile backsplash behind the stove in the kitchen, the random, yet lovely splashes of green and salmon that could be found on the floor (that being the salmon) and one wall (that was green).

But, still, that didn't detract from the disgusting living conditions.

Books, some open and some not, were scattered and piled throughout the home, a heavy oak table bearing the weight of such leather bound beasts with feathers and beads hanging out to act as probably bookmarks. There were also chemistry bottles and beakers set around, some filled with fizzing liquids of questionable means and some empty and turned upside down or cracked, or shattered. Dirty plates were also around, some with rapidly molding food on them. The fireplace was just as bad off, piled high with ash and charred wood. The whole downstairs from what I could see seemed to have a sort of glittery atmosphere, and the scent was a mixture of mint, mold, and burnt… something.

Subconsciously, I took a half a step back.

"Hey, just in case anyone cares, I'm home!" Caclifer yelled, nearly flying past me and into the mess. "Howl? Michael? _Hello_? Fire demon gone for an extended amount of time, battling slavery and evil foes, is now home! I've returned!"

There wasn't any response.

He seemed to bristle at that fact, and floated further towards the center of the large living room.

"Typical! Just _typical_!" He crowed as he edged towards the large fireplace that took up an entire wall. "How stupid of me! How _stupid_ of me! It's just my luck that Howl and Michael are off gallivanting, when I – _me!_ – have been captured by wicked, wildly colored gypsies! Tricksters with alabaster faces! Hearts of poison, eyes of _flint_! Dark, small, slippery souls sustained by nothing but animosity and _spite_!"

And that was pretty much all I got from that, because he'd started to spit off words that were just a bit above my pay grade. As soon as he said the word 'jaundice' I was seriously beginning to wonder if I should jot some of his rant down for the SAT.

Now, I guess this would be the time to talk about how badly I feel for Calcifer and how he'd been through hell. Because, in all honesty, the dude had. He was the one who'd been locked inside of a magic Fae-Bag prison seeing only bits and pieces of my adventures.

Granted, those bits and pieces are still pretty boss, but I wouldn't want to be in his position.

But, venturing off of that subject… I was looking at a much better view from where I was standing.

A chair, nearly hidden by a tower of books (but, nonetheless, a chair, people), was sitting near the empty fireplace. It was splattered with different colors of paint and glitter, but looked like something out of a country cottage home if it weren't for its wild paint splatters.

And when a girl has been walking for about three or so miles in combat boots, country cottage chairs seem to turn into the best thing since sliced bread.

Calcifer drifted glumly over to his fireplace as I walked past him and in front of the chair. I looked over the books sitting on it, which happened to be three rather large volumes of what reminded me to be dictionaries, except they seemed to be in an entirely different language I'd never come across before. It looked like a mixture of Arabic and Chinese.

Without much other thought towards the weird books, I lifted them up one by one and set them on the floor. Then, I grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it towards the fireplace.

Calcifer had settled into a small mountain of ash that had seemed to accumulate there. I felt his eyes on me in a sort of despondent, bored gaze that I didn't really care much about.

I set the chair down in front of the fireplace and nearly collapsed to sit on it, rocking the legs back precariously. I took the momentum and rested my feet on the concrete lip of the fireplace that extended out (much like a part in the movie!) and crossed them at my ankles. The chair was balanced on its back two legs quite comfortably, and I let my head dangle off of the back.

"This is good." I sighed deeply, settling into my position.

Calcifer only let out a crackle, which I decided to take as an agreement, and took to pushing my legs back and forth slightly, making the chair rock.

Peace filled me instantly.

Because, at this exact moment, there was nothing happening. No one was chasing me. No one was pushing me into some fight. No one was bending me to do what they wanted. No one needed saving. No one was telling me about their problems. No one was attempting to lecture me on everything I was doing wrong.

Nothing was happening.

The house was very quiet except for Calcifer's hushed crackling, and I when I glanced at him, his light had dimmed once again, and his eyes were closed. Looks like somebody already had the right idea.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

This was nice.

_**.M.I.W.**_

There was the strange turning sound, small metal clinking together.

I cracked an eye open, then lazily turned my head towards the door.

_Shwifft!_

My gaze was directed to the sight of the movement that had led to the sound. A circle cut into five different colored sections. One was black, one was a sort of magenta, one was green, one was yellow, and the last was blue. It was surrounded by a brassy metal, and connected to the door with a small pipe. A small brass circle hung on the wall just below the colored circle that looked like an intricate doorknob had been turned in addition with the castle's door.

The circle had flipped up to its yellow section.

And the doorknob leading inside of the house was turning.

I narrowed my eyes.

The doorknob continued to turn.

I kicked out my foot as I turned on my side, spraying some ashes on Calcifer, who'd woken after I had done so.

"What the –?" Calcifer barked out, but was immediately silenced when I raised my hand.

His gaze followed mine, and he shrunk into his ashes. I straightened up from my chair, leaning my back to pop it, before reaching for my swords.

"The castle's wards have been down because I haven't been." Calcifer whispered. "I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't found its doors by now."

I pulled out my swords and held them defensively in front of me as I stepped between Calcifer's fireplace and the door that was beginning to open.

"_Sandalphon_, _Metatron_." I whispered, and the blades seemed to spring to life beneath my hands.

"Don't die, Madi." Calcifer said, as if to be encouragement.

I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes, mouthing 'really' with the most sarcastic expression I could manage, then focused back on the door.

It had now swung open, bright sunlight pouring into the dimly lit castle.

I flung myself forward.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**So, yeah, once again, sorry for the shortness and the long wait-ness. Just me here, dealing with life and teenage stuff teenagers deal with.**

**I was honestly going to make it longer, but at the same time I felt like it needed to be ended here. It's about time Madi has a peaceful chapter where nothing really happens… until the end, of course. That's not so peaceful.**

**But great for me to end it on a cliffer, right?**

**Say yes.**


	6. In Which Madi Meets a Wizard

**Sorry for not doing these in such a long time. I just was lazy, and busy, and I was throwing up the chapters all willy-nilly. Today I actually had some time, and you guys deserve it.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Lol, I'm pretty sure everyone is a pyromaniac at heart. And yes, maybe Howl will get his ass kicked… just not now haha.**

**BookNinja15:**** Fluffy! Dearest commenting friend! Dude, your reading says you're jetlagged. I was kind of looking at it going, "Now what the hell does this mean?" haha. Great to see you again.**

**Unique Rose:**** All right, geez *rolls eyes* hurry up! You're already missing out on some primetime action! Though I'm kind of going by the book, just look it up on Wikipedia if you find something confusing (I'm using it as a reference as well as the book and movie lol).**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Call it What You Want**_** ~ Foster the People**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**6. In Which Madi Meets a Wizard**

That bright beam of light only got a hell of a lot worse when I raced straight towards it. I guess that can only be obvious. I should've considered that maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to go head first into the unknown, but hey, sue me, I never have time to think of these things ahead of time.

I raced forward still, my swords readily held in front of me as I dove forward.

_Ping!_

The high pitched noise radiated from my chest to the very tips of my fingers and toes, a tingly feeling coursing through my veins and nearly making me scream out at the strange feeling.

The bright light (yeah, we know the drill, but it's still nice to hear it) blinded me, making it impossible to see who my attacker was. That wasn't comforting. But, because of a little thing I like to call 'hindsight,' I sincerely doubted it was the Witch of the Waste. She usually preferred cronies or something, didn't she?

Before I could even narrow my eyes to attempt to see clearly, my whole body was jerked back, my swords falling limply out of my hands and clattering on the floor. Yes, rookie mistake, but come on, I was kind of thinking about how badly my retinas were being burned away due to all of this bright-lighting-blindness.

I let out a sharp yell as I was sailing through the air (not having the time to let out a full range of expletives, which is never a good sign), landing in the large mountainous pile of books and plates and other strange items that seemed to have accumulated in the moving castle.

Book corners poked into my back and sides, my left arm was now sliced by broken glass. My head tipped back and landed harshly against the corner of a book that was part of a pile that I hadn't knocked over (yet), effectively knocking the rest of them down. A plate that was once sitting precariously on the pile of books, had pitched forward, and I felt something cold and slimy dripping down my head that smelled God-awful.

"Did you get it? Did you?" A teenage boy's voice demanded, his voice sounding like that of a teenage boy.

_It?_

I shook my head, the plate slipping off of my head and on the floor next to me. I attempted to use it to clear my sight, though I still saw black spots. I could hear footsteps through my ringing ears, and with hazy eyes I saw two sets of thin legs stepping up the stairs and into the living room of the castle.

I scrambled to my feet as best as a confused, dazed, dimension traveler can. In the few things I learned in these little escapades, staying still meant certain death. Now, on two feet, I felt like I had a thirty-nine percent chance of surviving.

Because, people, believe it or not, I'm nothing without my swords. Might as well put me in some jeans, a T-shirt, and an iPod without the rather quintessential weapons.

Only one thing ran through my mind as I staggered to the right to keep my balance, as the ringing in my ears increased, and my vision way fuzzier than it had been when I was (seemingly, mind you) down for the count. And that one thing was that I was screwed.

Calcifer had started to speak rapidly, but his words just felt like a waterfall rushing around me. Everything I was hearing sounded incoherent.

"Stay where you are!" The teenage voice commanded in front of me.

I stopped short and narrowed my eyes and focused on a boy who almost looked my age, and was a bit taller than me. He held his hand out palm out. Okay, when did he get here?

I looked past him. The haze in my eyes seemed to begin to clear, and I could see my swords laying a yard or so ahead, past another strange person who was standing in front of the fireplace.

I pitched forward, feigning to collapse. The boy had shrugged out of the way (as was my master intention), and I dove for them.

Practically sliding on the floor, I grasped their hilts clumsily, and held the blades in front of me in a defensive 'x'.

"Howl!" The boy cried.

The swords immediately lit up at the touch, glowing and putting up a front that was much stronger than what I was feeling. The room was beginning to spin, and I idly wondered if I'd gotten a concussion.

"All right…" I barked out to the strange figure. "Come on you, you… You _Wizard of Oz_ wannabes! I can take your asses right here, right _now_!"

I fell to my knees at that point, the room was still spinning, but I was staring at something that didn't seem to scream Witch of the Waste. At least it wasn't to a slightly confused Rogue.

In fact, it was screaming a tall, well-dressed man in a rather eccentric, green suit. It seemed to work for him though, I'd give him that much. Platinum blonde hair blew in a breeze that I couldn't feel (and, by the way, how the hell can a breeze be inside of a house), jade green eyes piercing and glittering with an untold malice. A ready warrior, able to defend.

He was the most handsome man I felt like I'd ever seen in my life.

There was no mistaking him now. Not for a million years. This was Howell Jenkins. Howl Pendragon.

The man narrowed his eyes for a split second, before his flawless face fell into one of cool indifference.

The boy then ran for me, but skirted to a stop when I readied myself to lunge at him.

"Don't worry yourself, Michael." The man said. "Step aside."

The boy, Michael, did so immediately towards the other side of the room. That made me relax only slightly. The man then turned to the fireplace.

"Calcifer." Howl said shortly, but at the same time with a long, drawling voice. "What is this?"

I snorted, my swords dropping harshly on the ground. I'm sure the sharp ends gave the hardwood floor two nicks. "_Excuse_ me?" I demanded, my voice raising an octave.

"Don't mind her." Calcifer spoke quickly. "She must still under your spell."

"Am not!" I snapped indignantly.

"She's a traveler, very far from her home." The fire demon went on, ignoring me. "She's much like you. She can travel to different worlds, Howl. With ease!"

"Whoa…" The boy said, in awe, on the other side of the room. I shot him a dark glare which shut him up.

The man's eyebrows raised only slightly, but he didn't even spare me a glance.

"She's a warrior. She's fought in many a battle, and has saved my life twice." Calcifer went on excitedly. "The first being when I was captured, the second just before I brought us here. I asked her to be my guard while I restore the wards against the Witch of the Waste. She's –"

"A heathen." Howl stated bluntly.

I rocked back to sitting on my legs, slowly regaining the strength that had somehow been lost.

"A child with no morals or education, save for that of what she has learned with those swords." He continued in a rather bland voice. "She's nothing but a mercenary."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I demanded. "I don't kill for money."

"Then for sport." He shot back icily. "Which does not help your case."

"The hell it doesn't!" I retorted.

"Get her out of here, Michael." He sighed dramatically. "And make some hot water for my bath. I am in no mood to be trifled with this day."

Calcifer's eyes were wide and focused on me as I stared at Howl walking up the stairs. They creaked under his weight as he moved, and he was just on the second flight when I began to gather some sort of resolve. There was no way in hell I was being snubbed by a pansy ass wizard.

I sheathed my swords quickly and stumbled to stand as Michael walked towards me. He gently took my arms and supported me as best he could, manage, though he seemed somewhat bewildered by the matter.

I elbowed Michael in the stomach lightly, but with enough force to make him take a step back. I quickly put myself to balance, and took a shaky step forward.

"Because of the ten thousand days thing, right?" I asked.

Calcifer pulled back into his ashes.

Howl froze.

I smirked.

The wizard slowly turned, his jade eyes alight with a fire I'd never seen before. I merely grinned as he hopped down the three or four stairs he had just attempted to climb, and marched straight up to me.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jacket as he loomed over me (and quite easily at that, because Wizard Howl was quite taller than I'd once thought) with a dark scowl on his face.

Oh yeah, it was time to dazzle.

…

Not to put any homage to Twilight into this. God, don't even get me started on how much I hate those books.

"That's right." I nodded. "I know all about it. When you turn ten thousand days old, the Witch of the Waste is coming after you, isn't she?"

He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and I began to smile wider. "How do you –"

"Pendragon is what you go by in this world, right?" I asked conversationally. "No relation to King Arthur, I would think."

His eyes widened.

"Howl," Michael said nervously, "What is she talking about? Who is King Arthur?"

"We're from the same area." I informed him, then look back at Howl. "Remember, Howl? In the town, where we were born, lived a man who sailed to sea? And he told us of his life in the land of submarines? So we sailed to the sun until we found the sea of green, and lived beneath the waves, in our yellow submarine?"

Howl rocked back on his heels, glaring at me all the while. He straightened up, making himself even taller, and squared his shoulders, seeming to puff out his chest as well. I laughed and shoved him lightly.

"The Beatles?" I asked. "I know I played the easiest card on the deck, but come on, pretty good stuff. They're still big even now."

"They're a timeless sort." He admitted.

"But back to basics. Let's not forget about Calcifer, Master Pendragon." I observed. "You are one cursed mother fucker, if I do say so myself."

He suddenly bent forward, scrutinizing my face. I took a step back and furrowed my brows.

"Coming from someone with experience in these matters, I would gather." He murmured, the words barely there as they tumbled from his lips.

Then he straightened up as if nothing had happened, and reached into his coat pocket to pull out an ornate pocket watch to check the time, and acted as if I wasn't even in the room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, cocking my head to the side.

He suddenly snapped his pocket watch shut with a slight frown on his face. "Hmmm… I'm afraid I'm much later than I'd intended. Calcifer, please do make hot water for my bath."

He then turned on his heel and set for the stairs, leaving me dumbfounded for the first time in my life by a literary character. He disappeared in the next instant.

"What just happened?" Michael demanded, walking up to my side. "Who are you? Some relative of Master Howl's? What on earth is a submarine?"

Calcifer then burst into a magenta fire that roared through the fireplace. A loud whistle outside sounded and echoed throughout the house, making me flinch. Then, there was the sound of pipes groaning, and water _whooshing_ upstairs.

Finally I managed to snap out of it, shaking my head in confusion. "Wait, Howl, stop!" I called, already heading for the stairs. "We need to talk!"

"I wouldn't bother with that, if I were you." Calcifer said, sounding glum. "He'll stay up there for hours and hours."

"This I am painfully aware of." I sighed in frustration. "But he's got to listen to me, and I am not taking no for an answer. He isn't skating by this one."

Michael seemed to have magically (yes, catching some irony) appeared in front of the stairs, quietly blocking my way while I was focused on talking to Calcifer. I turned around and almost banged my forehead against his before taking a step back and furrowing my brows.

"Dude, step the fuck off." I snapped.

"He's in his bath!" Michael insisted as I attempted to push him out of the way. "It's indecent!"

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll show you an indecent language and bitch slap!" I growled. "Move it, kid."

He finally did so unwillingly, and I tore up the stairs, almost skipping two at a time until I almost tripped over myself. Yes… stairs… the death of all that are not as graceful as the norm. It was decided to simply take one at a time at that, but still very quickly.

Reaching the second floor of the castle, I was still surprised to find it quaint and plain like its downstairs. The walls were dirty, but if cleaned could be a cream color with the wood accents around dark in color. I guessed I was ahead of Sophie at this point.

Down the long hallway, there were two doors on the right, and one on the left. The one on the left had light coming from it, and steam rolling from under the door. I could smell a sweet floral scent already coming from the room.

I squared my shoulders and set a brisk walk forward, grabbing the handle of the door, turning it, and bursting it open.

My throat closed and I could feel the tips of my ears burn when a large cloud of steam flew out with me, and I saw Howl pulling off a white tunic to show off his bare chest. My eyes widened involuntarily as he turned around to face me.

The room around him was cloudy with steam from his bath and the walls were splotched with different colors of paint. Of course, I was unfortunately not focused on that, and decided to be painfully obvious and stare at him. Great. Because staring at random, shirtless, sexy, hot guys is exactly how I wanted to spend this adventure.

He sighed, looking extremely bored. "Truly, Miss…"

"Madi." I replied. "Madi Verdantia."

"Miss Verdantia." He nodded politely. "You say you are a civilized being, yet you burst into strange men's baths. In any society I would deem it… careless."

I snorted. "Then I guess it would all have to depend on what people would think I was doing. And since there are no people –"

"You've a valid point, Miss Verdantia." He agreed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. My heart nearly skipped a beat.

He leaned in closer to me, and I attempted to take a nervous step back.

"I need to talk to you." I said, sounding sharper than I'd intended.

He too took a step back and relaxed languidly against the wall across from me, stretching with a cocky confidence that made the lean muscles coiled under his skin ripple. I swallowed.

"Well," he noted with a suave smirk, "perhaps we may discuss it later, when I am once again decent."

He then shut the door in my face.

I folded my arms across my chest, my mind already racing.

Did I just get duped by a wizard?


	7. In Which Claims are Made

**Sorry for not posting in such a long time. School is crazy, and applying for colleges and crap is amazingly stressful. So here is a long chapter to hopefully make up for my long absence and not giving up another chapter for a while. I literally just finished this today.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Lol, right? And I was wanting an awesome fight too. Don't worry, it's coming. :) **

**BookNinja15:**** Thanks, Fluffy! Always nice to hear your comments. They make me smile. Oh yes, witty dialogue is coming, don't worry.**

**Junikie:**** Yes! You need to! Absolutely! Read the book, watch the movie, and prepare to fall in love with Howl haha. Thanks for reading!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Of course! It's the only thing she's good at. Thanks for the comment, you know how much I love readers like you :D**

**XxAimiIunexX:**** Killer name lol. And more is coming!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Sightlines**_** ~ Rogue Wave**

_**Some Way Through This**_** ~ The Black Ghosts**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**7. In Which Claims are Made**

Two hours, watching Michael eat a very unsatisfying looking meal, having Michael stare at me suspiciously, smelling burnt eggs and bacon, sipping casually on a glass of orange juice that Michael for some reason brought me (yes, I was debating if it was laced with poison), and attempting to ask Calcifer what his song about saucepans even meant (with no success, mind you), Howl was still in his bath.

Now, I guess a two hour long shower I could understand. I mean, the water keeps going. But a bath? In a bath, the water gets room temperature in thirty minutes and you have to get. Unless you like soaking in room temperature water, which I doubt anyone does.

I sat on my wooden paint splattered chair in front of the fireplace, taking up my position I had before Howl and Michael came back. I rested my feet on the lip of the fireplace and the chair was tipped back on its back two legs. I sipped the orange juice steadily while watching Calcifer nibble his firewood splinter by splinter while singing his saucepan song.

"So…You are related to Howl?" Michael asked warily.

Calcifer stopped humming.

I craned my neck around in my chair to look at the younger boy, raising an eyebrow. "No, we're not related." I answered.

Michael seemed affronted by this. "But you know him." He pressed, just as I was turning back to Calcifer. "Are you from the same land?"

I paused, and let out a sigh. "Well, somewhat –"

"Are you a witch?" Michael leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I've never seen or heard of witches who use swords. The swords themselves are as bright as lightning bolts. What spell do you put on them to make them do that? What else can they do?"

I smiled a little. "To your first question, I'm not a witch. To your second, the swords –"

"Then how do you know Howl? Especially if you are not a witch? Howl says he only talks to people worth talking to, and those are usually witches and wizards."

"Does he now?" I asked flatly. "Well, he's going to listen to me, even if I'm not a witch –"

"And you don't have any relation to him?"

"They're eccentric enough to be." Calcifer interrupted.

I slowly looked at the fire demon, one smooth gaze saying everything my vocal chords didn't have to. He shrunk into the wood, making it crackle. "Well, it's true." He muttered.

"Uh. Huh." I noted sarcastically, then turned back to Michael.

The younger boy looked troubled. "But if you aren't a witch, and you are of no relation to Howl, then you must've known him somehow." Michael said quite factually. "He didn't even kill you."

I shot Calcifer a look. The fire demon's eyes narrowed and he shook his form slightly like someone would shake their head. That's a universal sign.

Well… that and the fact that he mouthed very clearly, 'no'.

"Did he court you?" Michael demanded.

In the midst of taking a sip and the rather inappropriate images the question brought to mind, I choked on my orange juice, and nearly fell backwards out of my chair (because of the choking, duh). I tipped forward, making the chair land hard on its legs and the orange juice slosh in its glass. I coughed heartily and shook my head, clearing my throat as the acidic orange juice burnt my throat.

"_No_! Howl and I never –!"

The loud slamming of a door took all precedence of the matter.

I was frozen as I listened to the floorboards upstairs creak from footsteps.

The moving castle let out a groan as a gust of wind made it sway. It was quickly followed by a downpour of rain. It cascaded melodically on the castle's metal walls. My breathing slowed.

A door upstairs was opened, and then unceremoniously shut.

My brows slowly furrowed, annoyance pricking at the very front of my mind. My muscles slowly unlocked, and I rose to stand, setting my orange juice on the lip of the fireplace. "How did I know?" I asked no one in particular as I walked towards the stairs.

"You can't!" Michael yelped, once again blocking my way as he stood on the stairs. His eyes were wide and frantic.

Of course, I stopped short, and folded my arms across my chest. "Do we really want to go for round two?" I asked dryly.

"No, I'm sorry." He said quickly, nearly slipping off the stair's edge he leaned precariously on. "But, please, let him rest. We –"

"I have to talk to him." I attempted to explain, my resolve wavering at his puppy dog eyes. "He's getting into some serious trouble, and needs my help –"

"But you're here now, aren't you?" He asked, his tone verging on desperate. My resolve wavered again. "Please, let him rest. We haven't been to the castle in three _weeks_!"

I arched an eyebrow as confusion hitting me harder than a blonde's computer telling her that she has mail, and her mailbox is empty.

And if you don't understand that, then read it until you do.

What Michael said didn't sound right. At all. Three weeks? Howl was clever, anyone who read or watched him knew that. If Calcifer disappeared, he would've left the castle as soon as he could, and I honestly believed he would leave Michael in the dust at that. Calcifer had been trapped in that bag with me (and not even counting how long he was with Cassandra Clare's Fae) for…

"How long has Calcifer been gone?" I demanded.

Michael relaxed a little more. His eyes seemed to show his exhaustion, not even counting the bags under his eyes along with the dark bruise like circles with them. His clothes were looking worse for wear, wrinkled and tattered in some places. Even his hair looked like he went through poor, exhausted attempts to run a comb through at least _once_ a day.

"Five weeks." He answered. "Tomorrow would've made it six."

Five weeks… Calcifer had been with me for five _months_.

All sounds from the fireplace had stopped. I didn't need to turn around and wonder why, or see his face. The silence spoke volumes.

"I ought to keep watch." Michael said tiredly. He seemed to take my silence as me no longer being interest in finding Howl's room. For the moment, I was.

I watched him as he stepped past me. He stopped to belt out a huge yawn, and I smiled slightly.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested, gently taking him by the shoulders and steering him to towards the stairs. "I can keep watch. It's what I'm here for."

"Like an assassin?" He asked groggily, stumbling forward after being turned around.

I let out a slight, frustrated laugh, though I doubted the half asleep boy would have caught it. "Sure, something like that."

I let Michael climb up the rest of the stairs, his steps heavy. I could now see the exhaustion he had been holding back when he would pitch forward slightly, brush his fingers along the steps of the stairs to put himself back on balance.

"Good to have you back, Calcifer." Michael said drowsily. "It was nice to meet you, Madi."

I smiled and shook my head. Poor kid. "Good night, Michael."

I waited until I heard his door close. My smile instantly dropped, and I turned around to face the fireplace. I took my original seat on the chair once again, grabbing for my rucksack at the same time.

"This is impossible." Calcifer informed me quite seriously as I opened my bag.

I pushed aside the clutter of a shirt and pair of shorts (yes, still there after the adventures in Montana, sue me for trying to forget), cell phone, deck of cards, a book by the ever-inspiring Cassandra Clare (even though I never have time to read, a girl can hope, right?), I finally found one of the three boxes of cigarettes given to me by a certain Russian, or Romanian, or I-Don't-Really-Give-a-Flip-ian vampire who had quite a few nastier habits than the ones he helped me pick up on.

I opened the slightly dented, beat up box ornately decorated with some elegant, foreign script tattooed on the front. Inside were a few cigarettes, maybe five or so in total. Oh yeah, I was making steady work in being a cancerous loser. But… at the same time, after having a buildup of nightmares of images that scared me senseless every time that kept happening again and again, I really couldn't say it was for no reason. I pulled a cigarette out, closed the box, and set it in my bag, throwing the leather strap back over it as if to hide the sight of the box. I guessed I sort of was.

"Damn straight." I agreed amiably, leaning forward towards Calcifer's small arm outstretched almost like someone would with a match or a lighter. He rested his hand-of-sorts on the tip of the cigarette, making it light much better than my lighter could have accomplished.

"How can the time be so… _off_?" The flame crackled quietly, glaring intently at the log he gently drew his hand across, a bright orange scar left behind.

"What time of year is it?" I asked, letting out a small puff of smoke.

"Spring, just the way I left it." He replied. "Especially since I've apparently been gone five weeks. It was just the end of winter when it happened. Madi, do you think this could be part of some spell?"

I took in a slow drag, staring intently at the charred logs and ash. A large, billowing cloud of smoke escaped me in a sigh. "I need to talk to Howl."

_**.M.I.W.**_

The woman's smile drew down into a tight grimace, red shining lips, so full and sensuous obviously displeased. Fingernails, long, predatory, painted in blood red, tapped on the armrest of her chair, like a panther being held in too small of a cage. Demons prowling along the walls had grown quiet. She was angered, a force not to be trifled with.

"What had dare block us?" The woman asked. It didn't sound like she was angry, but the coldness in her tone wasn't an exact comfort either.

There was no response.

This spurred the woman's temper. "I can no longer see the counterweight." She barked. "Why?"

"Because she belongs to someone else already." A male voice informed her.

The woman spun around, lips curled back into a snarl to face whoever had dared break into her quarters without her knowledge.

A young man stood at the door. He looked surprisingly young, taking some resemblance to the Mother's son. His hair was perfectly white, almost translucent, skin so pale and tinted by black veins. He was dressed impeccably in a fine tailored suit. His eyes were simple black orbs, opaque, shimmering. He smelled dark and sharp. All in all, he was quite handsome to the woman in her human vessel. He would do well –

She stopped short as soon as his gaze flickered to her. Recognition sparked within the back of her mind with a sharp force, making her walk towards the young man and drop to her knees.

"Lord Belial." She breathed, bowing lowly to her Greater Demon superior. "Forgive me, I did not recognize you in such a form."

The demons – lesser than the woman – looked on with renewed interest. They had never seen a Greater Demon before their eyes, and not one so strong as this one. This was Belial, one of the greatest they would ever see.

"No, of course not." Belial noted, walking past the woman groveling before him. He looked around the small room, each demons' gaze he met, they would shy back, or flit to another wall. A ghost of a smile made the corners of his mouth turn up into a crooked smirk for only a breath of a moment, and then he was stoic once more.

"To what do I owe the please of such an endowed visitor to my humble home, my Lord?" The woman asked while standing. She walked to flank Belial's side, nervous to be too close.

She flinched when his gaze found the crystal ball lying carelessly in open sight on the floor where she'd thrown it last.

"Humble home?" He echoed tonelessly, bending down to pick up the ball.

The ball suddenly burst into a bright, white, fiery light. Every creature in the room flinched except for Belial, who looked on with detached interest. The ball's light then dimmed to show images the woman had already seen in the past.

They were of the beautiful man, the small, unimportant demon of fire, the counterweight…

The images now focused solely on the counterweight. Her saying things, fighting, waking from her horrid night terrors, her gaze having a sarcastic edge when she gave someone a skeptical look.

Belial abruptly dropped the crystal ball and turned to face the woman. The crystal ball was once again in its original state as if he'd flipped off a light switch. He reached out and grasped the woman's neck (who had once been a head or so taller than he), forcing her down to her knees once again. His expression was still unreadable.

"You seem to have quite an interest in this girl." He said, not even noticing the woman as she floundered and gasped for air in his grasp. "Do you know her name, servant?"

He pushed her away from him, as if her close presence to him disgusted him. She fell back and looked up at him, eyes widened in fear. Belial took no notice, straightening out his suit jacket casually.

When the woman didn't answer, he cocked his head to the side, looking at the woman. She was beautiful in human standards. A body tight and strong, willowy with caramel skin. She looked quite the theatrical part. If only she weren't as low as she was.

"I only asked for her name, servant. Do you know it?"

"M – Madison Verdantia, m – my Lord."

"Well, at least you aren't completely hopeless." He mused. "But your ignorance astonishes me still. Why have you made such an interested move in her?"

The woman shook still. He could practically taste her fear.

"Servant?" He asked mildly. "Servant, speak. Who is Madison Verdantia to you?"

"She – She is not of my interest, my Lord." The woman quickly answered. "And shouldn't be of yours either –"

"I highly doubt that." Belial retorted, making her flinch. "Perhaps you should tell me about her. Even with your idiocy, you must've learned something in your observations."

One of the demons along the walls slithered out of the room. Time was now most important. The Mother needed to know she wasn't the only Greater Demon who had a claim on Madison Verdantia.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Awww yeah, intrigue!**

**Sorry for the unedited-ness.**


	8. In Which Shopping is a Must

**So, this is really, really, really, really, really, really, super, super, duper, duper, really, really, really, really, duper, duper, duper, duper, super, super, super, super, super, really, really, really, really, really, really…**

***ten minutes later***

**Late.**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**School is being all hectic and shiz, and I haven't written a single chapter for anything so far. The break has just started (yesterday, in fact), so I shall have more time!**

**Maybe…**

**Because I gotta boyfriend xP and he's kinda sorta, as in really and truly, amazing.**

**But that's all I will do for my gushing. I don't wanna bore you guys. ShoutOuts will be at the bottom of the page!**

**Also, I scrapped the playlist. If you're curious about the songs, look 'em up :D And you'll also get a lot of new songs you've probably never heard of.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Six Steps**_** ~ Ghosts of Kodiak**

_**Goodbye, Mr. A**_** ~ The Hoosiers**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**8. In Which Shopping is a Must**

_Darkness. That's all there was._

_I couldn't feel anything. Just numbing blackness that seemed to take over the entirety of the world. It made me feel small, weak, breakable._

_I was back._

_A dark snarl came from behind me. A cold feeling brushed against my legs. I didn't turn around._

_Just like before, I didn't feel any fear, or dread, or sadness, or anger. _

_Just acceptance. _

_Nothing more, nothing less._

_If I turned around, I wasn't going to see anything._

_Above me was a chortle. That chortle. So familiar, so intangible. I could feel whatever made the noise swoop just over my head and blow my hair forward._

_It has all happened before._

_I could hear my heart beat take over any other sound as blood rushed through my ears. It was then that the sickening dread washed over me, begging for this not to be what I thought it was. What I already knew it was._

_It all has happened before._

_Large, cold, clawed hands grasped my arm, and I turned to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring menacingly back, no body except for the even darker blackness. My heart nearly stopped as pure fear washed through me, making me grow still. I then narrowed my eyes and glared at the yellow orbs._

_This was new._

"_You cannot resist." The voice said coldly. "You want this. Take the fall."_

_My response was lodged in my throat._

_That didn't change._

_It started to push me forward._

_The chortles, snarls, and howls around me grew louder and louder, more excited as I walked on. The thing didn't push or pull me. I walked on my own. My attempt at resisting was futile. _

_The cold of the shadow things swooping, twirling, and curling around me didn't even stop me from walking. I couldn't stop. I never could._

_This didn't change. It would never change._

"_Come with us." The same demonic voice pleaded, a low snarl emanating from the voice. It didn't come from one source, echoing around me, driving me forward in the same painful slowness as the shadow thing floating at my side seemed to gently guide me. "You want this, we know you do. We know everything. Everything…"_

"_No…" I breathed._

_That was all it was. _

_Only a breath. _

_Pointless…_

"_Fall, Madi." The voice pleaded. "Fall. You want this. You know how easy it is. Just fall. Relax… Fall…"_

I opened my eyes, staring up at bright sunlight as it poured generously through a window above the fireplace in front of me. Other than that streak of light, the castle was very dim, all of the other windows had heavy velvet curtains to keep the light out. Dust motes twirled and played in the morning light, and I watched with detached interest as my heart began to settle into its usual rhythm in my chest. When did I even fall asleep?

I glanced at my rucksack sitting next to my chair, then to the fireplace. Calcifer was sleeping soundly; underneath him was a slowly burning log. Sighing, I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, only to receive flashes of the dream hit me full force. Damn.

I allowed my feet to slip from the lip of the fireplace where they had been resting, bare feet (to review, yes, I'm not wearing socks, because I don't wear socks in my house when I wear my pajamas and Calcifer pretty much caught me at that time) touching the wooden floor of the moving castle. I lurched to my feet, surprised to feel the real cold of the castle after stepping away from Calcifer and his fireplace. That dude's heat traveled pretty far.

I decided to go outside, pushing open the large front door. The sunlight fell harshly on my eyes, making me squint to face the outside world as I shut the door behind me and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

The moving castle was still situated in a picturesque valley. The ugly machine squatted on lush green grass, its reflection mirrored on the crystalline lake in front of it shimmering in the sunlight. There were large, grand purple mountains on either side acting as the perfect barrier from enemies. The sky above was pure and blue.

I leaned on the iron railing and looked on, letting out a deep breath.

These dreams felt like they were only getting worse. Each night felt like a test on my sanity. They were almost like memories – even ghosts of memories – flashing before me – reminding me of that curse –

My knuckles turned white in clutching the railing of the house, my breathing almost turning hysteric. I shut my eyes.

Some things could never be talked about. Ever.

But maybe… Maybe these dreams were leading to some sort of relapse, and these dreams were only the beginning.

I considered Magnus' thoughts over this whole matter quite seriously now. He'd told me there would be a definite possibility of what had happened during my time in that weird alternate world of _The Mortal Instruments_ would resurface. He had to delve into some serious demonic stuff to make the spell a reality, which is why it must have turned into a curse. Well, 'must have' meaning 'quite obviously, you jackass'.

Yes, I'm not afraid to admit it. I'd made a horrible mistake. I'd made a decision that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life. A new battle scar to add to the pile.

Of course, it didn't help that the words of that Russian fortune teller were always running through my head every time I woke up. You know, the ones about the two poisons running through my body, my future holding my death.

Just simple things like that keep you on your toes!

This reality I was calling home was becoming a bitch, and severely fucked up. I never thought the life I was living could be so… dangerous.

How naïve did that sound?

I heard sounds coming from the inside of the house. Plates clinked against one another. Someone was awake. Finally.

Once inside of the castle, I saw Michael begin putting some eggs into a pan, then laying fatty strips of bacon over it.

My mouth began to water as I watched him clamber over the mess of plates, books, and other pointless items and walk to Calcifer.

I licked my suddenly dry lips as the fire demon woke and supported the pan on his head, crunching loudly on the eggshells the boy threw into his mouth. The sizzling sounds of food just beginning to cook made my stomach ache.

Right about now, I was appreciating food in a whole new way.

"Good morning, Madi!" Michael said cheerily, drawing my probably desperate gaze away from the food and to him.

"Morning." I returned, walking towards the table he was hastily attempting to clean off.

And by 'attempting' I mean he was basically just shoving things to the other end of the table or letting them fall on the floor to just add to the chaos.

Seeming to be satisfied with his job, he grabbed one of the books from a pile next to his chair (there were now three more stationed at the table that I had never seen that matched mine sitting in front of the fireplace), and then began to read it.

This lasted about ten seconds.

He was up and running again, getting various beakers and bags from around the castle and setting them on the table and putting them in some sort of specific arrangement.

Having nothing better to do than stare at my jacket zippers, I decided to make conversation.

"So… what are you doing?"

"A lesson." He answered shortly as he began to follow the instructions he got from the book. "I'm trying to make a spell that after you throw a powder on the ground, you'll turn invisible for an hour."

"Really?" I leaned forward. "Have you done it before?"

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Can I help?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

_SKAAADOOSH!_

"Am I invisible?" Michael asked.

I took another piece out of the bacon, chewing methodically as I waited. We had been trying to perfect the spell for two hours now, but so far there had been no successes. I frowned when I looked at Michael's still visible self.

"No." Calcifer sighed, sounding bored as ever.

"Maybe there was too much of that black powdery stuff with the sparkles." I suggested.

"I can't believe I wanted to come back for this." The fire demon muttered behind me.

Both Michael and I chose to ignore this. Michael shook his head and turned around to go back to the table. "I don't understand what it could be. Everything was perfect!"

"Except maybe the black powdery stuff with sparkles." I repeated. "I really do think you put in too much."

"That can't be it." He quickly dismissed the idea, and I rolled my eyes. He was beginning to go through papers. "Maybe we missed something else…"

Suddenly, his form began to waver, and my eyes slowly widened when I realized he was turning invisible.

"Michael!" I gasped. "Hey! I think it's working!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Calcifer said it wasn't –"

"Dude!" I stood up quickly, running towards a pile of books that I had seen an old fashioned mirror on. I smiled as I picked it up, and walked towards the table. My steps suddenly became hesitant, worried that I could accidently run into him.

"What is a _dude_? Some sort of slang from your land? Why are you so excited, I don't – _Whoa_!"

I smirked in satisfaction, pretty sure he saw (or, more appropriately, _didn't see_) his reflection. "We just have to cut down on its reaction time. Maybe the powder didn't cover you all the way or something. More flash powder would make the explosion bigger –"

"And _way_ too theatrical." Michael's voice responded. "The point of the dust is so you slip out of sticky situations unnoticed –"

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand to shut him up. "Having to carry around invisibility dust automatically makes you theatrical. What's the point of using it if you can't go out with a bang?"

There was a sigh coming from in front of me. "I suppose you're right –"

A door upstairs suddenly slammed, making me spin around to face the stairs, and inch towards my split swords lying next to the fireplace. Calcifer shrunk in his hearth. Footsteps stomped down the steps, and my eyes widened when I saw a very well-put-together Howl straightening out the jacket of his suit, green eyes sparkling.

"What are you all doing?" He asked, but in a way it seemed like he wouldn't even care if we told him or not. "Have you killed Michael?"

"No, Master Howl!" Michael said excitedly behind me. "We made an invisibility powder!"

"Oh, wonderful." Howl smiled slightly. "Madi, come with me to Market Chipping."

I raised an eyebrow as the wizard walked towards the front door of the castle. "Why?" I asked slowly.

He turned to face me once he was at the door. "_Why_?" He echoed in disbelief. "I thought you were to be my bodyguard, were you not?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Calcifer and I made that arrangement, not –"

"Calcifer and I are somewhat one of the same." He replied. "It would be futile to guard someone who is already safe inside of a castle with many protective wards surrounding it. Whereas I, on the other hand, will be going out into the world, unprotected, completely exposed. Would you really risk my life in that way? Surely you cannot be that cruel!"

My hands turned to fists at my sides.

Touché, Wizard Howl, touché.

Rolling my eyes, I walked towards my rucksack, making quick work of taking off the straps of my twin swords from the bag and buckling them around my waist. When I looked up, I noticed Howl staring at me, studying me as if I were some painting and he was appraising it.

I felt my face begin to heat up, but I quickly tried (and yes, I say 'tried' because it's kind of difficult to deal with being checked out by a totally, completely attractive guy) to push past my insecurities and walked towards the door.

"At your leave, Master Pendragon." I said in the phoniest British accent I could conjure, bowing deeply at the waist and gesturing to the front door.

He gave a genuine smirk at that, and walked gracefully towards the door, reaching past me to turn the dial to the pink triangle to face up. The door gave a soft _ding_, and Howl opened the door.

My eyes widened when I didn't see the lake or the mountains or the valley, but a bustling city from the outside of a wealthy townhouse. After casting a glamour over my split swords, I stepped out of the castle, and into the mass before me.

It was like a Victorian England. Women walked down the sidewalk in elegant dresses and parasols, men wore fine suits with bowler hats. On the street, horses were pulling carriages.

"Wow." I smiled.

"Yes, indeed." Howl said distractedly as he stepped beside me, checking a golden pocket watch. He snapped it shut and tucked it back in his pocket. "Come along, Madi, we musn't be late."

With that, he started walking down the sidewalk.

Flustered in a strange dimension, I ran after my lifeline (since with his long legs, his stride was pretty quick, and he seemed intent on some sort of mission). "Late for what?" I asked.

"Your appointment. There is no way you are going to be my bodyguard dressed like _that_."

I furrowed my brows and looked down at my gear. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Didn't your warrior training ever teach you blending in is important?" He answered my question with a question.

Two could play at that game.

"What happened to free expression?"

He gave me a long, sparing look as he raised his hand to hail a carriage. I was slightly distracted as one came up to us, my gaze now focused on the horse pulling it. In my adventuring, I never really came to experience having good vibes with horses. Sure, they got you from A to B, but that was about it…

My attention was on Howl as he opened the door for me. He leaned close to me as I stepped on the first step. My heart started beating erratically, and my head started swimming. I was a deer in the headlights.

"It died." He said quite simply.

The moment withered as soon as it was born, and I rolled my eyes. "Bastard." I muttered under my breath, and stepped into the carriage.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Um… Okay… So, I don't usually ask this, because I know that a story like mine would never really get a lot of comments. But, I think now is the time to ask, because I am heavily (and seriously) considering doing something extraordinary. **

**I want more comments.**

**I **_**need**_** more comments. Madi is a fun character to write, but honestly, I don't have a lot of time to give her all of the attention she needs. At the moment I am writing several novels (yeah, I know, always have to mention that), and that does take up some of my free time. **

**It's unfortunate, though. Madi acts as somewhat of a showcase for my talents, and is one of the only characters I've had enough confidence to show the world without fear of having her stolen.**

**I know how many of you people creep on this story, please do something about it! Your views are the nourishment I need that cures my writer's block and when I just want to give up. I don't want to quit this story, but sometimes I feel like there's no real point in posting when I give a chapter and only three people comment.**

**Not bashing on those three people, not at all, I'm mainly talking to the other people who have visited Madi's life without a comment. I see the traffic this beast as a whole gets! It's quite a bit!**

**So, please leave a comment, make me realize I'm not just wasting my time. Thanks.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Lmao, you are too funny… and a little strange. Umm… I guess bones are good? And never! I love my lung-killing habit!**

**BookNinja15:**** Fluffeh! Aww yeah, I really did needed some of that Belial action up in hurr. Madi wouldn't be possible without him haha.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Thank you so much! I love your support!**

**XxAmiIzunexX:**** In the book, when Howl turns 10,000 days old, there's a curse that catches up with him which was put on him by the Witch of the Waste.**


	9. In Which Wizard Meets Witch

**So, my readers, my computer is broken. I'm currently using my brother's laptop to write this.**

**Comments would be lovely! I may even have a contest sporting them. I'd read these AN's if I were you.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**That Green Gentleman**_** ~ Panic! at the Disco**

_**You Only Live Once**_** ~ The Strokes**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**9. In Which Wizard Meets Witch, and Rogue Meets Demon**

Market Chipping was a lovely town to pass through. It looked like it had just come out of some storybook – which in all honesty it had. All of the colors were bright and cheery, people were perfectly polite to one another. It was a very different atmosphere from Brooklyn, I can tell you that.

I frowned when I heard the sound of music being played by some marching band. It must have been a few blocks down. I could smell the aroma of sugar and fried foods. What was going on today?

The carriage slowed to a somewhat jerky stop. Howl was already halfway out of the door when we were slowing down. Now he was out and walking to the driver as he pulled out a silver coin.

I slowly stepped out behind him, taking in my surroundings as I looked at the tall brick buildings and felt the cobblestone street beneath my boots. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Miss Verdantia, if you would _please_!" Howl said in exasperation. I turned around just in time as he grabbed my arm just above my elbow, pushing me forward to start walking. "We are late enough as it is!"

"Dude, would you chill out?" I snapped, pulling my arm out of his hand, practically skipping to keep up with his long strides.

It was then that I realized we were nearing whatever festivities were taking place, which once again piqued my interest. I paused at the corner of the sidewalk we were walking and looking ahead, seeing the beginnings of vendors at their stalls selling goods, the remainders of bright colored streamers floating in the air.

Howl snorted in contempt as he grabbed my arm again, pulling me away from the sight and down another street.

"What's going on today?" I asked.

"A festival. You know, an event usually staged by a community that celebrates some unique aspect of that community –"

"Ha ha _ha_, hear my sarcastic laugh." I rolled my eyes, jerking my arm out of his hold again. I finally caught the rhythm of his speedy walking. "Aren't you going?"

"Why on earth would I waste my time on something so trifling?" He asked in a huff. "As you seem to know, I have enough to worry about."

"Well… It'd be a way to blow off some steam…" I suggested.

He didn't say anything more, since he'd come to an abrupt halt. I was just two steps past him before he grabbed my shoulders and wheeled me into a store.

I stumbled inside, and whipped around to glare at him. "Would you _please_ stop manhandling me? I can walk on my own, you know."

He pushed past me without a comment in return, and I watched him as he walked towards a woman at a counter.

It was then that I took pause to regard my surroundings. I was in a dress shop, that much could be determined.

Dresses were set around the shop, all of them elegant and (not even thinking in terms of our generation, people) a bit over the top. In fact, the colors and styles didn't really look much like the other dresses people in Market Chipping were wearing. A sudden wave of nervousness hit me as soon as I saw one obnoxious pink dress that looked like it should've been worn by a Wild Western saloon girl, and not a proper lady of English society.

"Madi." Howl beckoned, bringing my attention back to him. I quickly trotted over, giving the girl working at the counter who seemed to be quite infatuated with whatever Howl had said to make her have some sort of giggling fit a curious look.

The girl instantly stopped laughing, and looked me over with an annoyed sort of look. I raised an eyebrow in return.

"Is Alise in?" Howl asked the girl dismissively.

After giving me some sort of death glare that had no effect on me whatsoever, the girl turned her flirting eye back to Howl. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll need an appointment –"

"Howl?" A gaudy voice inquired quite loudly, reminding me of the wail of an Ostrich.

Howl and I looked over to see a woman wearing a long black dress that would probably give Morticia from the Adams' Family a reason to raise a brow. She was tall, taller than Howl even – meaning she towered over me – tan, with long black hair sleeked stylishly back into some strange fashion. In all honesty, I had no idea what to make of her. She reminded me of a Cher-slash-Lady Ga Ga combination.

Howl glanced over at the girl at the counter, giving her a savvy wink. "That won't be necessary." He said flippantly.

The woman who was probably Alise practically ran (which didn't look right, since the dress was tightly wrapped around her legs enough to trap them) to Howl in order to trade kisses with him like all of the glamorous people did.

Inwardly, I felt fear. Only Howl would pick the most eccentric of tailors to put me in a dress.

"Howl, darling, how are you?" The woman practically purred. "I haven't seen you in _ages_, darling!"

"It has been a while." He agreed politely. "I see you've been well."

"Well enough, darling, well enough." She said while waving a dismissive hand. "Now, what have you for me today, my darling? A new suit? You know I just _adore_ making your suits, darling."

"Actually, quite the opposite." Howl said, once again reaching back for me and grabbing my shoulder. He pushed me in front of him, Alise's dark, almond shaped eyes now focused on me. "This is my ward, Madi Verdantia. As you can see, she is in need of your expertise."

Alise's lips began to curl into a grin worthy enough to make the Cheshire Cat give her props. It scared the crap out of me.

"Howl, darling, you are indeed filled with surprises." She said smoothly. "You always know what to give me! Jessabelle! Send her to the changing room!"

A girl suddenly ran out from who knows where, taking my shoulders and guiding me behind a changing curtain.

"Fuck my life." I muttered.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"I hate you _so_ much."

"Come along now, you look lovely. Almost like a proper lady of society."

"Asshole."

"That is, until, you open your mouth."

I flipped out the skirt of my new, very swishy, dress. It was an olive green with short sleeves (Howl said it was meant for festival days like today), and a white under skirt. There were three other dresses in boxes at the store, waiting to be picked up by Michael.

"Would you please stop fidgeting?" Howl snapped as we neared the town's square where the festivities were being held. "People will think that I am with some sort of feral child. Now, please, at least look like you know what you're doing."

I straightened up as we entered the square, flicking out my skirt one last time before taking Howl's readied arm.

People danced in the square to the music being played by the large string orchestra ensemble. The music itself was light and cheery, and the people moved with the pleasant melody. Others hung back outside of the dance floor, drinking punch, eating finger foods and pastries, talking amongst each other, and so on.

I couldn't help but look around the perimeter of the town square. Looking for a certain mousy gray dress with an ugly matching shawl and a large, lovingly made hat. A certain girl wearing those things.

"Madi?" Howl asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to look up at him.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was just asking if this was at all like our world." He said dryly, obviously annoyed I wasn't listening to him. "It seems as though something else has stolen your attention from me."

"Oh, no, not at all!" I said quickly, "I was just watching the dancers. Do you want to dance?"

"Well –"

"Great!" I then abruptly towed Howl into the group of dancers.

It was then that another song just began, and Howl stopped us on the floor. He took one of my hands and set it on his shoulder while holding my other hand in his. He then held my waist, and pulled me closer, though it was still at a polite distance.

"You can move accordingly to these dances?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Oh… right.

"Well, no." I said, frowning. "But I could just follow your lead, right?"

The song started, and it was thankfully a slow one. Howl led slowly and reassuringly, making it easy to keep up. Then, he surprised me by holding my hand above my head, but I quickly twirled under it, and we began the easy waltz again. I smiled at him, watching his green eyes twinkle analytically.

"You are an enigma to me, Miss Verdantia."

I smirked up at him, but it fell when his expression was all the more serious.

"Don't make light of my words when I speak them so plainly." He murmured. "And I wouldn't take it as a compliment either. You have magic and mineral within you that I do not understand, which is indeed saying a lot."

My eyes widened, and I tried to pull back. He only pulled me closer.

"What are you?" He asked quietly. "You are unlike anything I have seen before. You, your swords, your strange markings…"

"You – you can see them?" I whispered.

"As plainly as I see the sun. Can no one else?"

That was when I saw her.

The girl in the mousy gray dress, ugly shawl, and plain but lovely hat. Underneath that hat, I could see fire red hair.

Sophie Hatter.

This book needed to get back on track.

I suddenly forced us to move towards the edge of the dance floor as I watched Sophie try and make her way amongst the crowd.

"Madi –"

"You'll thank me later." I said, and roughly shoved Howl off of the dance floor, making him stumble right in Sophie Hatter's path.

I quickly disappeared through the throng of dancers and off of the floor towards a few tables that had been set out. I was planning to just wait there until Howl's pickup lines failed, and he would be ignored, and Sophie would continue with her day. Until she would be cursed.

But then, my plans would never go accordingly, would they?

My heart stopped as soon as I saw a certain someone sitting at one of the tables.

A certain someone I knew very well.

His opaque black eyes met mine as soon as I saw him. Damn it. A ghost of a smirk turned a corner of his mouth up.

I spun around, walking determinedly into the crowd of dancers. I needed an escape route. I had to find a way out without being seen again.

Of course, I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere. The small, pessimistic rational part of me knew that.

He was in front of me in that instant, that smirk still there, black eyes twinkling maliciously. "Hello, my pet." He said in a sickeningly adoring voice.

"Belial." I retorted, then tried to walk past him.

He simply sidestepped me, blocking my path again.

I didn't bother screaming or asking someone to help. Belial wasn't stupid, he had a glamour over us. We were invisible to the world as far as I was concerned.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Must you always be so hostile towards me?" He inquired politely. "Seeing as you and I are on the same team –"

"We're not even remotely close to the same team." I spat. "I'll ask again. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You would be kinder to me if you knew what I do." Belial said steadily. "I was checking on you, actually."

"Why would you bother doing that?"

He stared at me, eyes flickering along my face, studying me. I folded my arms across my chest. It made his gaze look up and down my body. "This dimension suits you well, child."

"You didn't answer my question."

He looked back at me, giving another ghost of a smile. "I was securing my investment."

"I am not your investment!" I snapped. "Or your pet, or your child! I don't belong to you, or anyone!"

He scoffed. "You say that now. You should be quite lucky that I have let you carry on as you have. There are those who aren't known to be as lenient as I. But whatever contents the angered feelings you have for me, you are still mine. I have made you what you are, and as long as you live, you will pay for the gifts I've given you."

"Unless I kill you first." I countered.

He gave a short laugh at that. "Nothing would amuse me more, pet." He grasped my chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling my face closer to his until it was only centimeters away.

I tried to pull away, but found all of my muscles locked into place. As if they were under some spell. I realized that was the case when I saw the look in Belial's eyes.

"Heed my words now, because they will be the only ones I will give you in this matter." He said. "One of my own kind has seemed to have found use of you."

"How do you know?" I asked frostily. I was surprised I could even talk, and tried to pull away from him. Nothing. Still frozen.

"I learned you were being watched by an agent of the other demon's." He replied. "The agent had many lower demons at her disposal. If you wish to keep your freedom, it would be wise of you to tread warily until I tell you otherwise."

Suddenly, he bent down and kissed my cheek. I shuddered at the chill of his lips against my skin. He skimmed his nose along my cheek and up, pausing as he took in a deep breath near my hair. I shivered again in disgust and slight fear.

"Your scent is just as intriguing as ever." He murmured. "Did you know it was the first thing that drew me to you? Midnight orchids and the air just before a storm. Beautiful. You are my most favored creation. It would sadden me if I would never be able to use you to your full potential."

And then he was gone.

Disappeared into thin air.

My breathing was only growing faster and faster. All of my muscles were shaking. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes.

"There you are!" Howl called as he joined my side. I barely heard him. "What are you doing –?"

I collapsed.

The world was black.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**All right… Let us get something straight right now, before everyone freaks out in the comments.**

**Belial is not – I repeat ****NOT**** – in love with Madi. Not even slight like. Belial is a selfish demon who doesn't want to give up his favorite playing card. Does that make sense? Hopefully.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BookNinja15:**** Thanks, Fluffeh! Omg you read **_**Clockwork Prince**_**? No spoilers please, or I will kill you!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Lol, yeah, but at the same time Madi takes what she can dish out. I think she likes being stumped by him.**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** How's this for an update? And sorry for ditching the playlist, songs kept falling off the face of the earth, so it was pointless lol. And haha horse stories, always a good distraction from the real world. And yes! Please tell them! The more the merrier!**


	10. In Which Madi Meets 'The Old Crone'

**Blech, I have returned. And none too feeling well either. All that I can say is that I hate drama. I think I'm that weird teenage girl that as soon as I see drama I run away.**

**Gotta love bullshit.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Rescue Song**_** ~ Mr. Little Jeans**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**10. In Which Madi Meets 'The Old Crone'**

The world was dark.

And moving.

I felt jostled around, like some massive earthquake was going off. I opened my eyes immediately, seeing a very dim… something.

"The fuck?" I muttered, voice thick with sleep.

Everything shook again, and I limply flipped on my side, getting a face full of pillow. A soft, mushy pillow that smelled like flowers.

Pillow? _Flowers_?

I slowly tried to pull myself up, but the tremors being sent through the house, and the way the house dipped precariously from side to side made it difficult to do. I grappled the smooth, rich red covers to stay upright. They felt like silk.

That didn't help my situation at all.

The room I was in was cluttered, just like the moving castle. This room was filled with some creepy stuff. Weird voodoo masks, dream catchers with bright neon colored feathers, books, glitter, sharp knives and pens sticking out from the walls, spiders on the ceiling –

Whoa, wait! Wait _one_ second! Spiders? Oh _hell_ no!

The room rocked to the left harshly, which made me roll off of the bed, and collide with the floor, and then a face full of (not pillow, ladies and gents, but) wall. I groaned as I felt hot pain surge at my forehead and then crawl back, making me feel even groggier than I had before.

Where the hell was I?

I slowly pulled myself up, grappling onto the sill of a window I hadn't noticed until just now. I felt my head spinning as I looked out the window.

It was evening, a band of stars already making themselves known as they stretched across a purple sky. I saw the scenery move past lethargically, and I could hear the faint creaking of the moving castle as it lumbered along the countryside.

What had happened that made me end up here?

That was when it finally clicked. The castle rocked to the right, making me fall back and hit the bed. I hardly felt it, my body numb to any pain as memories from what had happened flashed through my mind.

Belial. The other demon.

I frowned, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. Then I looked down at my outfit… or lack of one.

It was just the white under dress. It was a sheer cotton sort of thing that reminded me of some night gown.

But… the point was, it was an under dress. Kind of like this world's current version of underwear. If I moved just in the right way with the right light, you could see my… under things (that apparently were still yet to be invented, but there was no chance in hell I was taking them off for that creepy lady putting me in the damn dress).

I wanted to kick Howl's ass even more so now.

And that was when I heard the thumping downstairs. The incessant pounding. I furrowed my brows and stood, picking my way through the room, searching for –

"Aha!" I said victoriously, snatching up a piece of fabric hanging on a bedpost. Of course. Every Casanova as eccentric as Howl must have a bathrobe. The fabric was silk and soft and… cheetah print.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

The pounding started up again, and I quickly threw on the bathrobe. I ran out of the room, tying the sash around me as I stepped down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The banging on the door continued endlessly, and I could hear some sort of muffled yowling. It was probably Howl.

I ran across the downstairs of the moving castle in my bare feet, leaping over dirty plates and dodging mountains of books to get to the door.

"Madi!" Calcifer yelped as he rose from the log he was hiding behind in the fireplace. "Madi! What are you doing? Don't answer the door! It could be –"

"I sincerely doubt it." I informed him, grasping the doorknob, twisting it –

"Think about this!" Calcifer cried. "_Please_!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I sighed dramatically, running back to the hearth of the fireplace. My rucksack and swords had been placed in a nook underneath the stairs. I pulled Sandalphon from his scabbard. I flipped it experimentally to show Calcifer. "Better?"

"Not really." He said, his flame tinting with a bit of green. "You couldn't even beat Howl with two. The Witch of the Waste is so much stronger –"

"Who even said it was the Witch of the Waste?" I demanded. "You're just stalling."

I walked to the door, grasping the doorknob once again. I twisted it and paused.

"Who's stalling now?" Calcifer inquired pleasantly.

I readied Sandalphon in my hand, whispering his name. He lit up instantly. I mentally prepared myself for a fight, and jerked the door open.

"All right, who are –"

I cut off with a sharp gasp when I saw an old, exhausted woman at the doorstep, clutching the iron railings of the house like her life depended on it. In fact, it might as well have been, the way this house was lurching around.

"Who is it? What is it?" Calcifer crackled, almost hysterically.

"Chill out, it's just an…Uh…"

"Won't you please let me in?" The old woman demanded. "It's terribly rude to let someone stand outside like this."

"Um… yeah, yeah sure." I said, stepping past.

The old woman scuttled inside, her eyes widening when she saw my sword. "A young lady should not be carrying a sword, or wearing such attire." She muttered, obviously unaware I could hear her. "Possibly one of Howl's more exotic concubines."

My mouth dropped nearly to the floor as I stared at her incredulously. She walked past me and took the chair I had slept in the first night I was here, stationed in front of Calcifer's hearth.

"Did you hear –?"

"What did you do?" Calcifer demanded. "Howl's not gonna like this. Not a bit!"

The old woman continued to settle herself in front of the fire, sighing deeply when she must have found herself comfortable. I narrowed my eyes at her, then walked to my rucksack to stow my sword.

"What are you doing?" The fire demon seethed. "She could kill us!"

"Oh yes, an old lady, I'm terrified." I rolled my eyes, thrusting the sword into its scabbard. Its light died instantly.

"She has strong magic in her! It's around her! What is she?"

"Look, if I told you that I knew who it was, would that make you feel better?" I asked.

Calcifer eyed me suspiciously. "Possibly."

"Then I know her." I replied shortly.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Calcifer snapped.

"I can't tell you much else. Her name is Sophie Hatter, though. She comes from Market Chipping."

"How do you know her?"

I gave him a very long, sparing look. He still didn't get it. I tapped the temple of my head with my index finger. "It's all up here, fireball."

He still looked at me like he didn't understand. Then, his flame grew a little brighter. "Ah."

"The rest is classified." I informed him.

"Of course it is." He rolled his eyes. Or rolled them in a way that Jack-O-Lanterns can.

I stood up from my rucksack and turned to look at Sophie. "Hello." I greeted her. "I'm Madi Verdantia, guard to Wizard Howl Pendragon. Who are you?"

Yeah… that sounded just as gross to say it as I'm probably sure it was to hear it.

"Sophie Hatter." The woman said in a creaky voice. "Is Wizard Howl here?"

I looked at Calcifer. He seemed stunned, and quickly shook his head, retreating to his log.

"He's not here right now." I told Sophie.

"Some guard you are." The woman snorted in contempt. My eyes widened for a minute, and I arched an eyebrow.

"I see you're still just an obnoxious teenager." I noted dryly. "Merely disguised as an old woman."

Oh fuck. Me and my big mouth.

Both Sophie and Calcifer looked at me with huge eyes.

"_Disguised_?" Calcifer demanded.

"How did you know?" Sophie hissed.

"Uh…" I paused, looking anywhere other than the fireplace. "That is an excellent question for another time, I'm sure. For now, you should get some rest, Sophie. I'm sure you have been on your feet all day. Behind that curtain underneath the stairs is a cot. You can sleep there."

"You didn't answer my question, young lady."

I shuddered wholeheartedly at the term. "Call me Madi? Anyways, we should all get some sleep. It seems fairly late out. Goodnight, everyone!"

With that, I ran upstairs.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**All right, I know it's short and such. Might not be a post in a while, I'm just actually trying to figure some other stuff out.**

**So… you should comment if you want me to post sooner, and if you want your name right down hurr…**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** OMG POCKY IS THE BEEESSSTTT! And wow, you are violent, but it's almost amusing. Anyhow, yes, Belial does deserve a good fork in the eye.**

**BookNinja15:**** I had to look those names up. I'm satisfied to say I know neither. Fill me in? Oh no! I'm scared! Is it bad? D: Agh! Don't tell me!**

**:**** Your name is terribly frustrating to type, but thank you. Your comment really means a lot. Okay… how do you know my love for strawberry Pocky? This is creepy…**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** I adore Madi and Howl's relationship. Madi finally has someone who can make her shut up. Belial… is Belial. I like writing scenes with him because he's like no one I've ever experienced before. A compassionate, almost helpful antagonist?**


	11. In Which a Maid is Hired

**UPDATE:**** I have inserted character pictures, and pictures of the dresses on the profile. For the dress Madi wore to Market Chipping, look to 'Ghastly in Green'. The dress of this chapter is titled 'Gunmetal Gray'.**

**Comment, and I will give you love and cookies.**

***it's not edited, I need a beta***

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Good Life**_** ~ One Republic**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**11. In Which a Maid is Hired**

Okay, so, yes, I'm aware that was a pretty-not-so-good way to leave things off with Sophie and Calcifer. But, in my defense, I was exhausted, my mind was working in a million different ways, and I had no clue how to go on about it.

I now sat on the terrace of the moving castle, my legs dangling off the edge, hunched over so my shoulders took my weight as I leaned against the bars of the (yet again) rusty railing. I flipped the next page of _City of Fallen Angels_ to continue reading in the dim morning light, slowly finding myself becoming absorbed in the work of Cassandra Clare again. I was wondering how things were currently going.

So far, it had been nothing good.

"Jace, what have you been doing?" I murmured as I flipped another page.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl come from the castle. I looked up to see steam rising from one of the pipes, and frowned. That must've meant Howl was wake. I pulled myself up, my back popping at the strain I'd put on it being hunched over for so long. I put in my current bookmark (a strange neon green, sparkly feather I'd found in Howl's room that had clung to his bathrobe) and shut the book, then entered the moving castle once more.

I took a detour, though, to the closet, opening the door. Inside, in typical Howl fashion, were my dresses aligned neatly by color. I pulled out a simple dark gray dress. It reminded me almost of the medieval times, but this one was somehow, more current.

After I changed in Howl's deserted room, I walked out of the bedroom, buttoning up the top coat of the dress, I heard noises downstairs, pots clanging, et cetera. Calcifer was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention.

I'd just finished buttoning the top button when I saw Michael stumbling up the stairs. I cocked my head to the side and frowned.

"Madi! Madi!" Michael yelped as soon as he saw me. "There's a strange woman in the house!"

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And? _And_?" Michael's face was already turning red in what seemed to be exasperation. "And she's – she's making breakfast!"

"Well, you have me there, sir." I nodded scientifically. "She seems crazy."

"She is!" Michael said determinedly, obviously growing more perturbed when I strolled past him and walked down the stairs. He quickly ran after me. "Crazy old bat keeps muttering stuff about cleaning and hearts and the Witch of the Waste! She needs to be kicked out! Madi! Kick her out!"

"We aren't kicking anyone out." I said as I walked into the living room-slash-kitchen. I smiled when I saw Sophie bustling about the hearth, trying to make breakfast. "Good morning, Sophie."

"Ah, the concubine says good morning." The woman muttered.

"The concubine can hear you and also says that she's not a concubine." I replied as I walked towards my rucksack. I put my book in the bag, and turned around to face the old woman cooking bacon on Calcifer's head. "I told you last night, Sophie, I'm Howl's body guard. Nothing more."

"_Hmph_!" Sophie retorted. "Women are _not_ body guards. Unless that's some sort of code for something –"

"No, no, it's not." I informed her. "It's simply what it means, nothing more."

I helped Michael move books off of the table to clear a space while Sophie began to set it with dishes and silverware. How she found it, I had no idea. I had thought all of the dishes were dirty. She then put out two glasses of orange juice for probably Michael and I.

Two large plates were set in the middle of the table. Sophie piled one high with scrambled and sunny-side-up eggs, and the other with bacon. Michael pulled out Sophie's chair for her as I sat down at the table, Michael then sitting across from me. Sophie then grasped one of the large serving spoons, and filled each of our plates with eggs, leaving us to take our own bacon. The food smelled heavenly, making my mouth water. Michael had started digging in, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head at the taste.

"This is really good… Sophie." Michael said.

I slowly took a bite of my own, watching Sophie simply drinking coffee. The food was good, but I decided not to say anything about it.

We all paused when we heard footsteps from upstairs. Sophie and I jumped up almost simultaneously (but I was the faster one, ha!), our attention focused on that small staircase.

"Howl?" I called, walking away from the table. "Howl, I need to talk to you."

"I do as well!" Sophie chimed in, coming to my side. I shied away slightly, arching an eyebrow at her earnest, hopeful expression.

Ech, old people.

Suddenly, the wizard sprang down the stairs, an easy smile on his face as he wore a terribly elaborate pink suit. I frowned at his attire, wondering how someone could be _that_ confident to be comfortable looking like a royal court's joker.

Apparently, according to this book, the over-flamboyant confidence was an attractive quality to women.

Let me tell you the truer facts. Ladies, in our world, this would not pass our gaydars and, in addition, they would be roaring off the scale.

"Good morning, Miss Verdantia." Howl greeted politely, then looked at the older woman. He regarded her for a short moment, before cocking his head to the side. "Who is this?"

"Howl, this Sophie Hatter." I answered. "Sophie Hatter, this is Master Wizard Howl Pendragon. I call him Howl, or sometimes Womanizer when he isn't looking."

"How vulgar." Sophie muttered.

"Indubitably." I agreed sarcastically.

"I find it rather amusing, myself." Howl admitted.

"Of course _you_ would." I retorted.

"'Twas only a matter of opinion, Miss Verdantia. Your rather unfortunate addiction to quarrels and constant need to use any sort of jab towards the world is pleasant. Almost attractive."

I took a step forward, making the wizard and I standing merely a foot apart. "Then I'll say your rather unfortunate addiction to entertaining the people of this world with _our_ otherworldly charms is crafty. Almost ingenious."

He strode forward next, only inches from me, easily towering over me. "Darling, crafty implies that I resort to sinister methods."

"Don't you?" I smiled.

"Would you care to find out?" He grinned a devilishly handsome grin in return.

My smile dropped. "Not on your life, or mine."

He kept his. "You'll ask. Sooner or later, you will. The laws of human nature in our world demands this."

"I've been one to defy the laws of human nature in our world. As have you."

Howl pulled back with a low breath of approval. "Touché, Mademoiselle Verdantia, touché. Your argument is superb. I withdraw."

"Thank you, Howl." I smiled again.

"Could we _please_ get to the point of this?" Calcifer demanded from the fireplace. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Yes, as charming as this was, there should be a point." Howl agreed.

"Wizard Howl," Sophie stepped towards him after I moved out of the way, "I need a job, and I need one terribly."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir." The woman replied.

The great wizard suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and very fidgety. I smirked. He checked his pocket watch quickly, and shut the case immediately.

"Well…" Howl said, slowly inching towards the front door. "I haven't any jobs for aged ladies at the moment. You see, I've recently hired a guard, money is quite tight –"

"You don't even pay me anything." I muttered.

"And, thus I cannot, per say, afford such… luxuries." Howl quickly turned the dial on the door to some color. "So glad we discussed this –"

And with that, he practically jumped out of the door. It slammed shut, and the color changed back on its own.

Sophie looked absolutely distraught, clinging to her porcelain cup that held her coffee.

"Relax." I said. "He likes you. You're hired."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**All right, yes, it was short, but there really isn't much more to say for this chapter. Trust me, everything is going to speed up after this.**

**Okay, you caught me. I really love the flirty/constant-cut-down relationship Madi and Howl have. And I'm adoring Sophie and Madi's growing relationship. It's developing into something really fun.**

**Might be a long break between this chapter and the next because I'm resorting back to the book, just so I can go accordingly to the plot, and not just wing it. Currently waiting for it to come in from the library now.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Lol, yes, he is a helpful antagonist! You will see in the very, VERY, **_**VERY**_** near future.**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Duct tape and watermelons? That actually does sound pretty awesome. And yes, torch the cheetah!**

**BookNinja15:**** Yes, she does. This is why you should never take bottled water from any wild parties that you go to. Life lesson! Hmm, I looked them up, and yes, I kind of feel that vibe.**

**SexyVampire14:**** Thank you! And here's that next chapter lol.**


	12. In Which Peace is Found and Lost

**UNEDITED BUT THIS IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! You better freakin' comment on this one…**

**Got the book, and I am so – oh so – terribly back.**

**This will be one of the more finer, more infamous of the Verdantian Chronicles. The beginning of a grand apocalypse.**

**That's right, dears, I said apocalypse.**

**I'm also thinking about posting an original work online. I'm going to post the synopsis below, and I want you guys to tell me what you think and if you'd read it or not. I'd probably crank out those chapters, and I think you guys would get really into it.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Where You're Coming From**_** ~ Matt & Kim**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**12. In Which Peace is Found and Lost**

I watched as Sophie tied a simple white rag around her head, a determined look on her wrinkled face. She had an old tablecloth as an apron, and was geared with brooms, mops, and scrubbing brushes. She seemed quite ready to take on the world – or at least the pigsty which was the moving castle at this time.

I was curled up next to the fireplace in a more comfortable chair Howl had come in with a few hours ago before leaving again. It was a rich red, and had puffy cushions that sunk low when you sat down. It was a great contrast compared to that wooden stool. I passively followed Sophie's movements as she wandered through the house, then took to flicking through a book of magic that I'd found in Howl's room. It had caught my interest because of its small size and its antique look.

So far, it seemed like it was an advanced person's manual to magic. There was something about transfiguration, and then creating portals to go to different places, potions to heal wounds –

_Wait, what?_

I turned the pages back to the portal creating, reading with interest. It explained the details of portal making, how difficult it was, only experienced witches and wizards could create and hold them…

What about a girl who had been cursed by a Greater Demon? Did that classify me as a witch in these parts?

"_You can call on them._" Belial had said. "_Make them come to you, take you where you want to go._"

Was that really true? Could I really harness that kind of magic? Did that make me more powerful? Did that make everything worse? Would trying it cause worse side effects than the adrenaline enhancer I'd gotten from _Maximum Ride_ a year ago?

Had it really been a year?

Almost –

"What are you _doing_?" Calcifer suddenly snarled, making me jump. I turned to see Sophie quickly scooping out the ash mountain from the fireplace, causing the fire demon to become seriously disgruntled. I arched an eyebrow.

"Stop being such a baby." Sophie crooned in response, soon after having that task done, moving on to another upstairs.

"Hey!" I heard Michael holler from the other side of the house. "Don't go in there!"

I laughed quietly, turning back to the spell book.

Michael trumped down the stairs only a few moments later, an angry scowl on his face. I laughed at the look on his face. He whipped around and glowered at me.

"This is all _your_ fault!" He pointed at me. "If you'd just kicked her out –!"

"If I'd just kicked her out, a lot of things that should happen won't." I stated plainly. "So get over it."

He didn't say anything else, instead stomping towards the table to sit down, and work on another spell, grumbling about 'stupid future-seeing witches with lightning swords'.

Not even ten minutes passed when Sophie was back downstairs, on a rampage for cleanliness. So far, there'd already been a huge improvement.

_Rrriiinnngg! Rrriinnngg!_

That was the door?

I looked over, seeing Michael working furiously, leaping up from the table and rummaging through the cupboards. He wasn't going to answer that any time soon. I passively put down my book, and walked to the door.

I grasped the brass knob, my other hand resting protectively on the hilt of Sandalphon, now leaning against the wall next to the door with Metatron. I opened the door.

Looking up at me with wide, frightened eyes, was a girl. She was probably nine, at the most, her bright brown eyes looking like they were holding stars. She wore a lovely, yet simple pastel yellow dress, her light brown hair tied in lace ribbons.

"Yes?" I asked.

She gazed at me like I was about to be hit by a flaming comet, or like some serial killer from one of those stupid, scary movies was right behind me with a knife poised. I glanced back just to make sure, then down at my outfit. Was it what I was wearing?

A simple brown dress from Howl – very soft and pleasant to the touch, which was now feeling kind of stupid to wear – didn't seem entirely dangerous. My hair was pinned up as best I could fashion what Victorian Era casual hairstyles were like (a.k.a. messy bun). The only piece of jewelry I wore was Meliorn's ring on my right ring finger.

"Uh –"

"I've come for that spell for me mum." She said quickly.

I turned to look at Michael, seeing him nod and look for what must've been the spell.

"Safety spell for your dad's boat, wasn't it?" He asked casually, and I took a step back as the girl peered in at me further. "Won't be a moment."

The girl looked over me – practically scrutinizing me – and I raised an eyebrow. She then looked around me to see Sophie cleaning.

"Has the Sorcerer got witches working for him too now?" She finally asked Michael, completely ignoring me.

"No." Michael and I said at the same time.

Sophie glanced towards us, seeing Michael pour some powder into a bag and twisting the top. "Who, me?" She asked, then smiled evilly at the child, making her shrink back. "Oh yes, my child. I'm the best and cleanest witch in Ingary."

The girl looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for my explanation. I sighed. "I'm not a witch."

She frowned, then reached for the bag Michael was handing her. She gave him a gold coin in return. "Tell your mum to sprinkle it right along the boat. It'll last out and back, even if there's a storm."

The girl then left, and Michael pushed past me to close the door, glaring at Sophie. "That will be all around Porthaven now. Howl may not like that."

"But it was funny." I admitted.

_**.M.I.W.**_

A few days had passed, and there had been no sign of Howl throughout them all. No one seemed to pay that any mind, though I was somewhat worried. I was supposed to be his guard, and as stupid as that sounded, I'd made a promise to take care of him. Or try my best to.

Right now, sitting in a chair, reading about portal creating (there turned out to be more books on this certain practice) or at least skimming, I didn't feel like I was doing my best.

"He's probably off with some girl." Michael said after I'd asked. He was currently working on some new spell for someone, more concentrated on his task than me. "He's always like this when he's off with some girl."

"Uh huh…" I noted dryly, turning back to flipping through the book.

Sophie had just stomped down the stairs, a bucket and mop in her readied hands. Michael and I exchanged a very long look.

"You'd best get everything out that needn't be mopped!" Sophie warned, scurrying back up the stairs once more.

Just as she was halfway there, though, the door changed its sides, the black end up first. Everyone paused as the door handle turned, and then burst open.

Howl stormed in, and I glared at him and his obnoxious entrance. "Typical." I muttered as I dropped the twin sword that's hilt had practically jumped into my hand when the door opened.

He glanced around the living room, arching an eyebrow. "I see Sophie has gone on quite the rampage." He noted.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, standing up from my chair, throwing his spell book behind me and on the chair. "You've been gone for _three_ days."

Howl ignored me, instead turning to the fireplace. "Move the castle twenty miles to the west, Calcifer." He said, then turned to the stairs. "And while you're at it, make some water for my bath."

"Hey!" I snapped, hot on his heels as he was walking up the stairs. "I'm talking you. Where were you?"

"So the little fox hasn't left yet?" Howl asked to no one in particular. "She must've deviled you quite well, Calcifer."

"Yes, yes, I'm foxy, can we please get back on topic now?" I asked as I followed him up the rest of the stairs and onto the second landing. "Howl, I'm supposed to be your – and as much as I shudder to say it – bodyguard. So far, you're running around hasn't helped that much –"

"Contrary to popular belief, Miss Verdantia, I am _not_ a child." Howl replied as he tore off his suit jacket, throwing it on the floor. It was then followed by his shirt, his shoes, socks, and belt. I followed him still as he made his way to the bathroom.

"And because I am not a child –" Howl turned around to face me, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, once again putting us in a very familiar situation. He looked me up and down, seeming to realize it as soon as I did, a lopsided smile on his face. I folded my arms across my chest, making him meet my eyes once more. "I do not need a chaperone, nor do I intend to utilize one. And though it pains me to say it – seeing as how lovely you look in your battle armor – I believe you should seek a new profession."

My mouth dropped open in an 'o'.

Just as Howl was closing the door in my face once again, I quickly wedged my boot between the door and the wall before it could close. Howl's eyes widened as I forced the door open, pushing him back. I stepped into the bathroom, accidently kicking the door shut behind me in the process. I didn't notice, too focused on crowding Howl back towards his bathtub, making him end up sitting on the lip of the porcelain, his legs sprawling out across the floor on either side of me. An amused smile crossed his face, though anxiety flickered through his pale blue eyes. I leaned forward, resting my hands on either side of his waist on the bathtub, my eyes meeting his.

"Obviously, you don't get it," I said calmly, "so let me put this in terms and ways that will get your attention and keep it focused on me."

Howl's eyes widened, the smile slowly fading when he saw I wasn't smiling in return.

"You are in danger, Howell Jenkins." I told him. "No matter how fast you think you'll run, the Witch of the Waste is going to be hard on your heels with every step you take. She wants Calcifer, I know that. I know about you, your family in Wales, Calcifer, your contract with him, _everything_."

The smile was definitely gone now.

I leaned closer to him to the point where he leaned back, straining to stay upright. "And I'm involved now. Somehow, I know I am. And don't act so different like you think we're completely different, because we aren't. In fact, we're one in the same. Both working for the same goal. Our personal freedoms and interests. So you'd better get used to the fact that, whether you like it or not, you have yourself a chaperone. And if you don't think I'm… qualified, we can test that. Okay?"

His eyes flickered across my face, reading me. I noticed his knuckles turning white as he gripped the tub. I slowly leaned back, hooking my thumbs in the pockets of my pants, rocking back and forth on my heels as I watched Howl slowly sit up.

"Do we have a better understanding of each other now?" I asked.

He frowned. "Are you American?"

I slapped the heel of my hand against my forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Howl, I'm American."

I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs, seeing Michael begin to take various potions down the stairs and through the Porthaven exit, Sophie furiously working on pushing away all of the furniture to mop the floor.

"Madi," Michael said when I was in the living room, "can you keep an eye out for customers? There's this spell –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved him off. "Say no more."

I grabbed my swords and my copy of _City of Fallen Angels_ before leaving the moving castle.

Porthaven was a lovely seaside town. The ever-constant, comfortable breeze that whispered past carried the light scent of the ocean, which could be seen a few blocks away from the castle's current portal position, seen past the bright, cheerily colored buildings. Today, it was clear, not a cloud in sight, the town painted in orange as the sun was beginning to set. The streets were nearly empty, only four or five people walking about them, but seeming like they were on their way home.

I sat on the chair near a table full of the moving castle's magic books and other possessions, propping my feet on the table. I set my swords down on the cobblestone street next to my chair, then cracked open the book and settling to reading.

It wasn't that long, though, before I was interrupted.

"Ex – Excuse me. Miss?"

I looked up from the workings of Cassandra Clare to see a tired looking woman. She was young, yet seemed aged. Her hair was dull and tied back in a messy style that seemed askew, her large brown eyes having dark circles beneath them. At her side was an equally tired looking boy, who was currently coughing into his sleeve. He looked the worst.

"Yes?" I answered, looking at the woman.

"Is Jenkins' shop open?" She asked hesitantly, nervously, like a mouse. I furrowed my brows, glancing at the boy whose coughing had gotten progressively louder.

"Um… there's a witch on a rampage inside." I admitted. "We closed early."

The boy gave another despairingly pathetic cough, and I frowned.

"Please." The woman said, holding the boy's shoulders, trying to support him. "He's very sick."

I frowned, then stood up, setting my book on the seat of my chair. "Come with me." I said as I got up.

I walked through the shop door, pausing to make sure the woman was waiting just outside. She was, the little boy looking up at me with a curious expression on his face. I turned back to the moving castle. "Michael!" I called.

He was in front of me in the next instant, looking past me at the woman. "Her son is really sick." I whispered. "Can we just give them a potion?"

Michael studied the mother for a minute, then shrugged and nodded. "Come with me, ma'am." He said to the woman, then looked at me. "Watch the boy."

I shrugged, stepping outside to the boy as the woman ran past me. "Thank you." She breathed before running up into the castle.

I looked down at the boy who was now sitting on the steps of the shop, looking back up at me. We stared at each other for a long time, and I was beginning to feel awkward.

"Do you want to see something cool?" I finally asked.

The boy coughed, but nodded.

"'Kay." I said, grabbing my swords and stepping back in front of him, but a little ways back into the street.

He looked at my swords in awe as they glinted in the evening light. "These are seraph blades." I told him as I examined them myself. "Swords blessed with powerful magic. Light as feathers, and tougher than diamonds."

I looked at the boy, who was transfixed on my movements. I flipped my swords again, and the boy coughed again into his sleeve, but his large eyes were still on me.

"So powerful," I went on, "that they are even alive."

"Sandalphon." I called calmly as I threw Metatron in the air, catching its hilt behind my back. "Metatron."

Both swords erupted into light, making the boy gasp. I launched myself into fighting combinations, flipping the swords and taking time to make it actually seem artistic. My muscles stretched and contracted in all of the familiar ways that I'd missed. I felt the swords – glowing brightly in the failing light – become extensions of myself, comrades in a battle that seemed almost endless.

They were the perfect tools that created a feeling of finality in every move, of satisfaction that filled an empty place that was always there – always at the back of my mind and nagging. The calming of a restlessness, a feeling of a world that had been tilted would be leveled again. All by extending my arm and creating the perfect arc.

I curled Sandalphon back, and then thrust it forward in the perfect parry. "This is Sandalphon." I said as I let my left arm and Metatron stay stationary at my side, showcasing the sword in my right hand. "Cold, calculative, the more finite of the twins."

I then dropped Sandalphon by my side, holding out Metatron. I flipped him steadily. "And this is Metatron. While it seems like Sandalphon is the brains, he's the brawns. Like a wrecking ball."

Thrusting both swords out again, I became the artist, making my air the canvas and my swords the brushes. I smiled at the peace it caused. The boy clapped in awe while clapping, smiling all the while.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel the joy of just practicing with my swords, and not having to slice through some person or thing's flesh. It was… a nice alternative to what had been the 'norm' for such a long time.

_**.M.I.W.**_** ~ one month later ~ **_**.M.I.W.**_

A month had passed since I'd been in the world of _Howl's Moving Castle_, and I'd been here since. There had been no signs of portals in the four weeks, which was good and bad. Bad because I was beginning to wonder if I was stranded in another dimension, and good because I had more peace than a month in my own world.

I sat in the comfortable red chair next to Calcifer, looking out the window to see pale morning light stream in from the castle's current physical position in the Wastes, seeing nothing but green fields and purple mountains for scenery, the stars fading in the morning light.

The castle was terribly quiet, everyone was asleep. It was very clean as well, the only thing that seemed out of place was the suit Sophie was mending, sitting on a wooden chair.

She had been doing well since she'd been here. The word of her being a witch did get around. In Porthaven, she was known as Mrs. Witch, and in Kingsbury she was known as Madam Sorceress. She seemed happier with her job, even though she was cursed to be in an old woman's body.

"What are you doing up so early?" Calcifer asked.

"Thinking." I replied.

"Not reading?" He crackled. "You used to read that book all the time."

_City of Fallen Angels_. I'd stopped reading it a couple of weeks ago. "I don't want to mix myself up in the affairs of another world again." I replied. "I've never felt so safe in a world. When I'm here… everything else just melts away."

I even stopped having the dreams. I didn't know how. One night, I slept without any dreams at all, and when I woke up, I had never felt so… light. Carefree. I didn't wake up without feeling my heart practically racing out of my chest, without feeling a pure instinct to run or pull out my swords and swipe at the air. Here I felt home.

Calcifer didn't say anything, burning in his hearth as he began to take another log. That was because Michael was hopping down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He called politely as he already began to start the day.

Michael was usually the first one up, preparing for the shops' daily business. He was already organizing potions and powders, logging in the inventory in a large book with a quill pen that never seemed to need an inkwell.

"Good morning." I replied, slowly pushing myself off of the chair. I smoothed out the soft, light gray dress that supposedly brought out my eyes (explained by Howl, of course). My swords hung back, leaned against Calcifer's hearth.

There was already a knock on the door, and I took the cue to answer it. "Who could it be this early?" I sighed.

"Porthaven, apparently." Calcifer answered.

"Could be your little fans." Michael noted.

I rolled my eyes, switching the knob to the Porthaven color, and opening it.

There, just as expected, were about five children assembled, peering up at me. They let out cries of excitement at the sight, some of them shouting out, "Light Fighter!" as well. I smiled slightly.

Yes, yes, sue me, I was the Light Fighter (copyrighted since… two seconds ago). Apparently after that stunt with the sick boy, word had gotten around from here to Kingsbury that the Master Sorcerer had found himself an acrobat assistant. And as stupid as it sounded, I was actually kind of enjoying it.

Yeah, me, the bloodthirsty sadistic freak, now as kickass as your typical Power Ranger. Maybe I could my gear out for something… lime green?

"Hey, guys, maybe not today." I said.

"Please, Miss Light Fighter!" One of the girls pleaded.

"Miss Light Fighter is busy." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Howl leaning over me and looking at the children with a kind smile on his face. "Perhaps later, when the store actually opens."

"Do you promise, Mister Jenkins?" A boy said, giving Howl a cold expression.

Howl merely shrugged, stepping back into the house, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back as he shut the door behind us. I rolled my eyes. Typical Howl, not able to make promises to anyone.

"So… what was that all about?" I asked. "Just out of curiosity."

Howl didn't answer, instead focusing on Michael. "I'm afraid that Suliman has been lost in the Wastes. The King will surely come for me next."

"Oh," I said, "That's what it's all about."

I flopped on the red chair, grabbing a log next to me and handing it to Calcifer who'd been intent on reaching it for the past couple of minutes.

"Surely he isn't missing, maybe just out of range." Michael suggested helplessly as Howl was already pacing.

"I don't want anyone to leave the castle unless it's absolutely necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go on a walk. My feet itch."

My eyes widened at the hypocrisy of the situation as Howl was already walking out of the castle. "Hey, shouldn't I be going with you?" I asked feebly, already knowing the answer.

Howl closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes, settling further into the chair, and closing my eyes. "What an ass." I muttered.

"Of course he is." Calcifer replied. "But he's got a bit of a point."

"A bit, mind you." I said. "A bit."

…

_There was only blackness._

_Only black…_

_Oh God…_

_I whipped around, seeing nothing but an expanse of darkness and shadow, my heart sinking further and further into my chest. No! I hadn't dreamt of this in so long! I couldn't go back now! I couldn't! I just –_

_A loud cackle came from above. I looked up, reaching behind my back for my seraph blades. Only to realize they weren't there. _

_I dropped my hands to my hips, not feeling the hilts there either. _

_I looked down to see I was wearing some white cotton dress and nothing else. My eyes widened. No!_

_The clawed hands grasped at my arm, and I tried to jump back. It was weird, I hadn't had this dream in such a long time, but I never remembered it going down like this._

"_Come with us, Madi." That familiar voice pleaded. "Come…"_

"_No." I said, trying to step away. It didn't work. The claws gripped my arm, pulling me back in place where I'd been only seconds before. Acute pain radiated up my arm at the contact._

"_You must…" The voice rasped, desperately. "Please…"_

_I tried to pull away, willing myself to ignore the pain, but finally stopped when it became too much. I didn't realize we had even continued to move until I felt myself back on an invisible ledge. My heart dropped into my stomach._

_No!_

…

"_No!_" A voice moaned, filled with a deep anguish and rage.

I sprang up from the red chair, pulling out Metatron in the process from his scabbard.

Sophie and Michael were frozen in place in the living room. I surged past them, Metatron already beginning to glow. Weird. I hadn't even called his name.

"_Sophie!_" The voice yowled again, and I realized it was Howl.

"What the fuck is this?" I snapped, looking from Michael to Sophie.

Before either could respond, footsteps began to thunder down the stairs. I tensed up, raising an already glowing Metatron, ready to race forward and collide with the threat.

My readiness was unneeded, though, as it was only Howl running down the stairs. He was only wearing a towel tied around his waist, his hair disheveled and having an odd pink glow, his pale blue eyes glinting with a crazed passion.

As soon as he saw Sophie, the glint turned into a glow. "What have you done to my _potions_?" He cried, storming up to her.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, "I was only tidying up –"

"I told you not to get carried away!" Howl seethed. "Look at my hair –!"

I quickly jumped in his way, holding Metatron defensively in front of me and Sophie, unsure of how to deal with what I was seeing. A shirtless Howl is always pleasant, but a shirtless, insane looking Howl isn't. More like looking at an unpredictable animal with rabies. In fact, I was quite sure he was just beginning to foam at the mouth.

Sophie peered over my shoulder, inspecting Howl's hair for herself. She had an almost scientific look on her face when I glanced back to see what she was doing, and her eyes immediately brightened. "It's only slightly pink. In fact, it's quite becoming –"

"No!" Howl snapped, Sophie flinching behind me. I quickly rose Metatron again.

"Howl, quit it." I said warningly. "I mean it. You're freaking us out."

"Oh, what's the point?" He moaned, dragging himself towards a small wooden stool that surprisingly wasn't bearing the weight of magic books and potions. He sat down in the chair, burying his face in his hands. "What's the point of living when you can't be beautiful? How could _anyone_ in their right _mind_ accept me in this state? Lettie will _never_ love me like this!"

The house was beginning to grow dark at his lamenting, and I quickly crossed the room to get Sandalphon, who had also began to glow in my hand. I stared at Howl as his alabaster skin began to grow even paler, having a slight tint of green to it. I gripped the hilts of my swords tighter.

Calcifer shrunk back into his hearth to the point where I could only see the top of his flickering head. "Howl…" he said warningly in a small voice, "Don't do it Howl…"

"The fuck is he doing?" I demanded, my tone gravelly. I was growing even more and more on edge as the house started shaking, my first and foremost thought was whether to decapitate Howl or not.

"Calling the dark spirits." Michael answered. "I've only seen him do it after some girl broke up with him."

Green slime began to ooze from Howl's body, covering him in it. My eyes widened, and I slowly dropped my swords to my sides. "Jesus –"

"Stop it, Howl!" Sophie snapped. "You are behaving just like a _baby_!"

Of course, Howl didn't do anything. He just sat there, his head in his hands, not moving or speaking. I looked over his form from a distance.

"Is he going to die?" I asked slowly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sophie said. "He's just throwing a tantrum. Michael, open the bathroom door."

It was then that the rest of the evening was spent on taking Howl up to the bathroom, making sure the pooling slime that was only growing in quantity drown Calcifer, and cleaning up the mess Howl left behind.

And in the midst of it all, I felt the steady, deep pain that my time of solace had come and gone. Now there was work to be done.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Not a lot of Sophie interaction, but I'm getting to it. This chapter threw me off with its length.**

**Synopsis:**

_**Patience. The long, drawn out silence before the happening. The calm before a storm. Patience. For three years, Natalianna Delacroix had experienced this patience, waiting for a war that had ravaged her world to explode onto the peaceful realm of this one, for the blood to spatter this landscape, and for each side of the war to reach for Antoine Ignazio Sylvestre, crowned prince of her world. One side wants him to be the rightful ruler once more, the other wants him dead.**_

_**For Natalianna, it's only a race against the world and her heart. Antoine (in this world, known as Anthony) knows nothing of the world he is supposed to rule except for one thing. His ex-girlfriend, Natalie, is part of it. Convincing him she isn't crazy is the first step. Teaching him the ways of their world is the second. Third is protecting him from countless assassins and getting them to their world in one piece. The last would be not to want to shoot him herself.**_

**Interested?**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BookNinja15:**** Heat? Bring some here! It's freezing! Wild bottled water, eh? That would be quite concerning, yet quite marketable…**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Lol, so how was the library?**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** And the future is here! Whatcha think? ;)**


	13. In Which Two Puppets are Played

**I absolutely adore classical songs revamped to dubstep. I swear this stuff is like a drug. Currently jamming to 'Prelude to a Scream' in dubstep. You should look it up.**

**A lot of stuff has been happening, which is why this chapter took so long to push out.**

**In my long periods of absence from posting, I've been drafting the future of Madi. This will be further explained at the end of this book.**

**Also, updates may be a bit slow. I broke my wrist, and my dog and aunt died in the same week. We're mourning both losses, and preparing for her funeral. It's getting just a little nuts on this end of the spectrum. **

**On a much brighter note, we also now have a new addition to the **_**Verdantian Chronicles**_**! Please welcome my new marvelous, insightful beta, Read Ink! She just edited this chapter! I'm already psyched for what's to come with her advice! :D**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Northern Downpour**_** ~ Panic! at the Disco**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**13. In Which Two Puppets are Played**

"_Madi, you must fall… Fall…"_

"_Fucking make me, bitch." I retorted, swinging out a haymaker into the black nothingness._

_A loud snarl was heard, growing higher in pitch, making me clap my hands over my ears._

…

I opened my eyes, looking at the living room of the moving castle. Howl and Sophie were at it again, bickering to their hearts' content. Howl was wearing Sophie's mended gray and scarlet suit, his ginger-ish hair practically glowing. I sighed languidly, stretching out to lounge on the red chair. I rested my head on the armrest, tilting it back so I was looking at Calcifer upside down. "What've I missed?" I asked.

Calcifer snorted and crackled, reaching for another log. "Nothing. Just a typical day in the moving castle."

"Aches and pains troubling you?" Howl asked Sophie, ignoring us. "Or has something annoyed you?"

"Annoyed?" Sophie huffed. "Why should I be annoyed? Someone filled the castle with rotten aspic, and deafened everyone in Porthaven, and scared Calcifer to a cinder –"

"Why must I be brought into this?" Calcifer muttered, sinking behind his log. I smirked.

"And caused Madi to almost chop off your head, because she was so perplexed –" Sophie had continued.

"Damn it." I sighed, shrinking further into the chair. "I was hoping she wouldn't say anything about that."

"– and broke a few hundred hearts. Why should I be mad?"

Howl peered over Sophie, glaring at me. "You were going to chop off my head?"

I smiled nervously, raising my hands up – palms out – in defeat. "Honest mistake?"

"_You_?" He scoffed. "_Honest_? _There's_ a laugh. Admit it; you know you've had it out to get me since you first set foot in this castle!"

"If_ I_ killed _you_ that would completely defeat the purpose of me being here for Calcifer, jackass." I retorted.

"You would find a way." He replied haughtily, straightening up to fix his suit that had gotten slightly ruffled from our quarrel. "Anyhow, the King wants to see me today –"

"How do you manage to go from my reincarnation to an 'anyhow'?" Calcifer grumbled to no one in particular.

"What is this? Does not a soul appreciate me anymore? After all I've done?" Howl sighed dramatically, and I rolled my eyes. "After all I've done, Madi still wishes to kill me, Calcifer – my strongest, most trusted ally – practically disowns me for his own doom? Does the world no longer have justice?"

I sprang up from my chair at that instant, crossing the room to stand two feet or so away from Howl. "I wasn't going to kill you!" I snapped. "Jesus, stop being such a little bitch about it!"

Howl glared at me, opening his mouth to give a blazing rejoinder –

"Howl, stop it!" Sophie suddenly interjected, making the wizard look at her in horror. Her eyes were fixed on me, though. "And Madi, truly, your blasphemous language is intolerable! We are civilized human beings, not squabbling chickens! Let us act like it!"

I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at the wall opposite of Howl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him check his pocket watch in annoyance.

"That's better." Sophie sighed. "Now apologize."

"Screw that." I said, stalking towards the chair. I quickly sat down, crossing one of my legs over the other, sitting ridged as I glared at Howl.

"My sentiments exactly." He replied icily, before leaving for Kingsbury.

"Don't count on me sticking around!" I barked after him.

As soon as the door closed with a final, resolute click, the mood of the house was still heavy with the explosive argument Howl and I had.

It'd been like this for a few days now, ever since that bathroom incident. Howl and I just didn't know what our next step was – what to do with each other. Howl seemed to now regard me as a threat, and I kept getting the vibe that he was going to hurl some sort of magic spell at me at any moment, making me on edge. And everyone knows a Madi on edge is never much good.

Sophie and Howl still argued all the time, but it was light, more endearing than anything else. It was predictable. When Howl and I fought, it was wild and loud, fierce, explosive.

I turned to see Sophie sitting in her chair, gazing at me with a passive, concerned, yet wary look on her face. Calcifer had now officially shrunken to a cinder.

"I'm fine." I snapped to both of them.

Michael suddenly thundered down the stairs, practically tripping down the last steps. I turned to see him running for the door, stopping at the table to grab the loaf of bread sitting there.

"I'll bring a fresh loaf when I come back. I've got something very urgent to see to today, but I'll be back by evening. If the sea captain calls for his wind spell, it's on the end of the bench, clearly labeled."

He opened the door and leapt out into the grasslands. "See you!" He shouted, practically slamming the door behind him as he left.

I sat there, my agitation beginning to grow. I looked at Sophie, who seemed rather bemused. It only spiked my temper. I knew what was going to happen next.

"You may as well go." I stated sharply. "Calcifer can let people in when there's no one in the castle to open the door. Can't you, Cal?"

"Yes…" Calcifer said, slowly.

Sophie had already stood up, making her way towards the door. Just before she opened it, there was a gentle rapping.

"Probably the sea captain." Sophie said.

"No, it's the castle door." Calcifer informed her, glancing at me nervously.

I got the hint, and stood while pulling Metatron out of his scabbard in the process. "Sophie," I called, "Wait –"

Sophie pulled open the door, letting out a terrified gasp in the process.

A turnip face peered in through the door, looming in to gaze at Sophie with an empty stare. My discomfort level jumped by about five or so points when I realized it was a scarecrow. Only one thing was dominant on my mind as I registered the scene. Threat.

"Madi!" Sophie yelped in fear, stumbling back. "Madi!"

I quickly grabbed Sandalphon as well. "_Met_ –!"

Both swords burst into light in my hands before I had even started to call their names, making me pause in slight confusion. What the hell was this?

Still, there were more important things to deal with. Mainly a creepy scarecrow trying to force its way in here. That _should_ be more demanding of my attention.

I grasped Sophie's arm and roughly pulled her back, putting myself between her and the scarecrow. I quickly put my swords in front of me in the form of a defensive 'x' and glared at the scarecrow. "Okay, dude." I said steadily. "Don't make me give you a warning."

His stick arm reached in. I quickly clipped it with Sandalphon. It was a careful, light swipe, but hard enough for him to get the message. The scarecrow pulled back sharply, probably shocked.

"I'm warning you!" I snapped.

"What's going on?" Calcifer demanded.

He reached in again with his other arm. I swiped it – harder this time – with Metatron. Again, the scarecrow pulled back again in surprise. I lunged forward, stabbing the wooden floor with the tips of my swords, making their tips bury themselves into the wood. I let go of the hilts as I jetted forward. I grappled the frame of the door and swung my left leg out, kicking it squarely in the chest.

It lost its balance on its pole, and rocked harshly backwards, falling off of the steps of the castle and onto the passing moorland.

I watched as the castle soldiered past, and the scarecrow regaining its bearings as it tried to pull itself up. I slammed the door shut, turning the knob to the Porthaven color.

"Safe for the second." I sighed, turning around to face Sophie. She was looking up at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" Calcifer crackled, his tone verging hysterical.

"Make the castle go faster, Calcifer." I said, steadily regaining my breathing. "A cursed object from the Witch of the Waste is catching up to us."

I felt the castle move faster. Somehow, I felt it. I turned around to see Sophie pulling herself to her feet, clutching her chest.

I quickly helped her to the red chair, folding my arms across my chest once she was sitting down. "I guess we aren't going out today." I noted.

_**.M.I.W.**_

It was relatively quiet for the rest of the day. I was busy going through yet another book on dimension-traveling as Sophie rested in the red chair. Calcifer wasn't even being that loud, seeming more focused on moving the castle.

Michael had then come in next, having all smiles as he proudly marched into the house. I looked up from my book as I sat on the stairs, and arched an eyebrow when I saw him.

"She loves me!" He announced. "_My_ Lettie Hatter loves me!"

"Of course she does." I told him, smiling. "You're quite the catch. Now who's Lettie?"

"She works at Cesari's." He said. "It's a small bakery in Market Chipping. And she's the prettiest girl in all of Ingary, and my truest soul mate!"

"Was that what you were in such a tear about earlier today?" Sophie asked.

Michael then went into the semantics of the day, while explaining his worry that Howl had fallen in love with _his_ Lettie, but it wasn't the case. At his exuberance, I couldn't help but think of Meliorn. Did he love me the way Michael loved Lettie?

Did he miss me?

The door of the moving castle opened with a _bang!_ which cut off Michael's story and giving way to Howl, entering the house looking absolutely manic. His suit was ruffled, his hair disheveled, eyes wide and bright.

"I knew it! I just knew the rat would be up to something!" He cried.

Noticing everyone else's looks – and the fact that they seemed just as confused as I – I decided to break the silence. "And this rat would be…?"

"His Majesty, of course!" Howl said, already moving in a whirl, checking books and potions throughout the room. "Truly, Miss Verdantia, keep up. Calcifer!"

He stopped at the fireplace, peering inside of the hearth, a confused look shadowing his features. "Calcifer?"

The fire demon didn't respond, glowing a faint blue, deep inside of his logs. Howl's expression hardened. "Calcifer."

Still, Calcifer didn't say anything.

"What is wrong with him?" Howl demanded, extending a hand over the small flame. "He's absolutely exhausted."

Calcifer suddenly turned a burnt orange-red color, extending from the logs, looking almost haggard. "What? What do you want now? Wasn't moving the castle enough for you?"

"Why did you move the castle?" Howl demanded, turning to me and Sophie.

"There was a scarecrow!" Sophie yelped.

"Indeed." Howl rolled his eyes, casting a glare towards me. "Indeed."

_**.M.I.W.**_

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, sitting up with Calcifer to make sure he didn't fall into that almost comatose sleep again. We talked on and off, and he tried to teach me some song about saucepans. I then tried to teach him Eminem. Obviously, our tastes in music differed, and we gave up around two in the morning.

As light began to filter through the windows, people began to wake up. First it was Michael, then it was Sophie, and finally Howl, who seemed ready to step out of the house again.

When he opened the door that led to the moorlands, he took a step out, then paused. "So you weren't lying." He simply said.

That caused Michael and Sophie to run towards the window. "A scarecrow!" Michael cried in surprise.

"A bewitched scarecrow." I corrected him.

Sophie started, her breathing suddenly becoming shallower and faster as she clutched her chest again. "It gave me such a terrible fright." She wheezed, stepping back to lean against the table.

Howl quickly followed her, snapping his fingers. Sophie suddenly relaxed, her breathing returning to normal. "A fright indeed." He noted. "You should rest for the day. I'm going out."

Howl pulled back inside the house, shut the door, and changed the dial on the door to the Porthaven color. "That scarecrow will eventually stop giving chase around the next league or so, and then you can stop, Calcifer."

Without another word, he left the house.

_**.M.I.W.**_

It was noon by the time Calcifer stopped the castle. Sophie was running through the downstairs, constantly muttering under her breath her need to go to Upper Folding. That she 'had to warn Lettie' or something to that effect.

"Couldn't I at least go with you?" I asked Sophie after telling her it wouldn't be such a good idea, worried that she could collapse somewhere because of her heart. "I'm tired of staying in this castle anyway."

"Hah!" Calcifer sparked. "At least you can leave! You are not a prisoner like me!"

"I'll be quite able alone, Miss Verdantia." Sophie said resolutely.

"I'm not doubting you." I said. "At least for my sake. I'm getting cabin fever, I swear."

"I always have cabin fever." Calcifer sighed morosely.

I sent him a glare. "You know you've had your fair share of adventuring."

He shrunk back into his logs.

I stood up from the red chair. "I'll be outside. Come and get me when you're ready to leave. I'm not taking no for an answer."

I left the castle to walk out into a beautiful meadow with the light green, lush grass. This time there weren't any mountains in sight or any clear lakes or streams. It was just a regular grassy field.

As I left the castle behind, I breathed in the fresh air. It didn't feel entirely right in my lungs, though. A little too thin, a little too sweet.

In fact, it seemed like those two phrases could make up a majority of this world I knew to be Ingary. Everything so far seemed like it had come out of a watercolor picture, where everything was picturesque and soft, gentle, or unthreatening. Sure, it was a perfect vacation spot, but after a while it was becoming just a little too… annoying.

Luckily there were dark gray clouds moving towards the moving castle, looking ominous. Finally, a stain on this always-perfectly-chipper world.

"Fascinating place, isn't it? Ingary."

I froze, furrowing my brows. My muscles tensed as I stared at the grass under my feet, trying to make sense of what was going on. Of course I knew the voice, of course it still sounded the same. Light, no emotion.

I listened to the footsteps that lightly brushed past the grass, and only came closer. I straightened up as I waited, only turning my head when I saw him through my left peripherals.

A breeze passed, chilly, making some of my hair escape its bun. I barely noticed the strands tickle the tip of my nose, my gaze locked on something else.

A young man in a pair of black dress pants, a brownish-green vest, a white dress shirt underneath a black fitted dress coat that went down to the middle of his thighs. That was all he wore. All he needed to wear since he didn't feel the cold. He didn't feel anything. Hollow black eyes looked back, his mouth carrying a crooked smirk that regarded me in the light blue dress I was sporting.

Oh Belial. It always came back to Belial.

"Though," he continued, "I never really paid much attention to this place. It seemed too… adorable to me. Not enough bite. Perhaps you feel the same. I would not be surprised. We are kindred spirits, you and I."

"Maybe." I agreed. "From the looks of it, you seemed to have come from somewhere with a little too much bite."

He did. Belial's hair was no longer filled with gel, and rustled freely in the breeze. I noticed a gash near his temple. The cut was black, rimmed with purple. He looked just as bruised and had a myriad of cuts on his face. The way he was walking was slow and careful, like he was trying to take things easy.

"I found the demon who is trying to control you." He informed me. "I fought her only a few days ago, and that is why I look the way I do. Her name is Lilith."

I wrapped my arms around me at another breeze, feeling the cold just a little bit more strongly this time. That name sounded familiar.

"And?" I pressed. "Is that it?"

"Obviously you don't know much about your demon lore." Belial noted. "Lilith is also a Greater Demon, she is known as the All Mother. Many demons are her children."

"Are you one of those children?"

"No. Let us say she and I are… cousins, of sorts. Similar to you and the fair-haired Lightwood. Through bond and not blood. She is very powerful, older than I, even. If I'd known she was behind this, I doubt I would have fought her."

"Well aren't you just heartless." I scoffed.

"Perhaps it's better to have no heart rather than have one that can be played like some instrument."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been holding much from me, my pet." He said smoothly. "She's had her gaze on you since you cursed yourself. That mistake could have cost you if it weren't for that warlock."

My heart dropped. "That has nothing to do with her –"

"You summoned her firstborn." His tone became steely. "No one ever summons them. You piqued her interest at your… request. Truly, child, you should have come to me if you wished for an apathy spell. Like I've said before, not all other demons are as friendly. Those dreams you have now are her work. She's trying to make you slip into her control, and thus far you've been letting her –"

"I haven't let her do anything!" I yelled. The wind picked up around us, a crash of thunder was heard in the distance. "All of this is your _entire_ fault! If it weren't for you tripping into my garage, I wouldn't have to deal with this bull shit! No one is going to control me as long as I have anything to say about it, including you!"

Belial disappeared before my eyes then. I was beginning to shiver. Whether it was from the cold or the conviction of what I'd just said, I wasn't sure. I hugged myself tighter.

Suddenly, I felt a weight drop on my shoulders. A light weight with a soft, smooth texture. I jumped and quickly craned my neck around, seeing Belial's face only inches from mine. I glanced down quickly to see he had put his coat over my shoulders. When I looked back up, he still wasn't looking at me, instead ahead into some unknown, that ghost of a smile once again gracing his features.

"Do be careful, Madison Verdantia." He murmured. "I should hate to see that fire die from your eyes."

With the next breeze, he was gone.

A bolt of lightning struck down in the distance.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BookNinja15:**** Aww, thank you! I'm sorry for the delays because of that. I hope you don't stop reading.**

**RememberingFusako:**** Haha, thank you so much, I appreciate it on both accounts.**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** I'm back again haha. Oh dear, is your cold cured? I'm sorry to hear that. Four stories? Haha, I went to Oregon once where they have a bookstore that takes up about five **_**buildings**_**. Crazy times, I love huge bookstores and libraries. It's so calming.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Oh, you have no idea how exciting it's going to be.**

**:**** No! Not dead! Just terribly busy! What parts didn't you understand? I'll help if I can.**

**Hidden by the Sun:**** Oh gosh, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Sen Whitefox Mako Red Demon:**** The name Sen is terribly familiar to me, I can't place it though. And thank you!**

**SocerGirl4Life30:**** When I first read that you heard about the Legolas story, I had a mental image of myself leaping behind my couch whispering "Oh God, they've found me". Unfortunately, Madi V has now taken a life of her own, and I can honestly say the only thing she has of mine is my first name. Thank you so much, I would love that T-shirt too!**


	14. In Which Shooting Stars Fly

**The editor just looked over this! Three cheers for Read Ink!**

**But! On the up side, the cast is off! And, boy are plots flying. Let's just say I've got an old friend teaming up with me. Seriously, my readers, only expect pure awesome-sauce from here on out.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Demons**_** ~ Imagine Dragons**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**14. In Which Shooting Stars Fly**

I gnawed on my lower lip as I turned the next chapter of _City of Fallen Angels_. Things were definitely taking a turn for the worst. I needed to be there. Jace needed me. Clary needed me. Hell, even Simon needed me! And I always thought he was the one who had things under control! Every cell in my body needed me to go. Ached for me to. But how? How could I go when I was needed here? When I hadn't even seen another portal to get anywhere?

I cast a long look to the small book about portals. It sat innocently on top of a pile of books just in front of me. Through what I'd read, the process of making a portal wasn't that hard. You just had to know what you were dealing with.

"It's all a game to him." Michael went on, bringing me out of my thoughts. He and Sophie were sitting at the table as he was working on some sort of spell. "He won't rest until she's in love with him. Then he'll leave her."

"He's very vain for a plain man with mud-colored hair." Calcifer crackled disdainfully. "The day Howl will truly be in love will be the day he doesn't wear any spells at all."

"And that'll be the day!" Michael agreed.

I smirked.

"You think differently?" Calcifer asked me.

I looked at the fire demon, and nodded. "I think it'll be soon that we'll see Howl without his spells."

"You're a dreamer." Michael said dryly, going back to his spell again. "Howl will never give his heart to someone else. He's selfish like that. He keeps it to himself."

"Well maybe that's not such a bad idea." I noted. "Keeping it away. Not letting anyone play it to their advantage."

The subject was dropped soon after, and I went back to reading as Michael went upstairs to work on his spell. Sophie came to sit next to me in a green chair that Howl had randomly brought home, mending a black and blue suit.

I stared at her in slight disbelief. "You can't like doing that."

She glanced up at me, then went back to sewing. "Doing what?"

"That." I said as I waved my hand towards the suit. "This." I waved around the castle. "How can you just… _clean_ all the time?"

She smiled slightly, making her wrinkles crease on her leathery face. "I'm the cleaning lady. It's my job."

"I honestly don't understand you." I informed her. "You're eighteen years old. You shouldn't want to clean, and be motherly, and put up with the Witch of the Waste's bull shit. If I were you, I'd be marching out to that Waste and –"

Sophie's eyes were wide, shocked. "You know?" She hissed.

"Of course I know." I snorted. "And so does Howl. He's trying to fix it. But seriously, Sophie, why don't you fight it?"

"Because I can't!" She snapped. I flinched at her crackled voice, and Calcifer shrunk into the fireplace. "Because I'm the eldest! I'm destined to fail! I _must_ accept this!"

"You used to work in a hat shop, _destined_ to own it for the rest of your life." I reasoned. "Now you're here, in a moving castle, talking to fire, and mending a suit for a wizard. You know you could really make your life your own if you wanted to, but you won't because you're too scared to try. In the words of Hans Bender, I think now you should consider freeing yourself from rigid conduct of tradition, and open yourself to new forms of probability."

"Impressive quotation." Sophie noted disdainfully.

"It usually helps remind me that anything can be possible. We both need to remember it if we want to survive in this world."

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Madi!" Michael called from the top of the staircase.

I looked up to see him already running down the steps, holding a piece of paper out towards me. "Madi!" He called again, even though he saw I was now paying attention to him.

I hadn't left my spot from the fireplace, still reading _City of Fallen Angels_. I hadn't gotten that far, just because the book was getting more and more painful to read. Sophie was sewing determinedly, not even looking up as Michael stomped past her.

"Yeah?" I asked just as the paper was dropped on top of my book. I closed it and put it aside, picking up the piece of paper to read it.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked. "I don't understand what it's saying."

I narrowed my eyes and read the paper.

_Go and catch a falling star_

_Get a child with mandrake root_

_Tell me where all year's past are_

_Or who cleft the Devil's foot_

_Teach me to hear the mermaids singing_

_Or to keep off envy's stinging_

_And find_

_What wind_

_Serves to advance an honest mind_

_Decide what this is about_

_And write the second verse yourself_

"What the hell is this?" I asked, flipping the page over to see if the other side would give me a clue. Turns out the back was just as blank as my thought process.

Okay, for those of you probably making confused, 'wtf is wrong with you' faces, I knew what this poem meant. I knew what it meant… two seconds after I said the last word of my sentence.

But, I wasn't about to give away the entire plot of the story to its characters (because I'm such a lovely person like that), so I decided I would be vague.

"It's a spell Howl left for me." Michael answered. "I really want to finish it before he gets home. Do you know what it means?"

"Well… It sounds like you're making some sort of… Like, it could be a… I mean, it couldn't be… Well… Maybe it could… Wow, I really wish I had Google right now."

"What's a _Google_?"

"Nothing." I quickly waved him off distractedly, standing up. I still regarded the poem carefully. "No one important. Hmm…"

"Oh look!" Sophie said delightedly, making everyone turn to look at her. She was looking out the window. "Look to the sky!"

Michael and I walked towards the window and up to the sky, seeing that huge expanse of stars. And lights that were shooting across the sky.

"Falling stars." I noted. "Should we make a wish?"

"The spell says to go catch a falling star. It can't be that hard." Michael said, already running around the house in a sudden flurry of action. "Where did those boots go?"

After a few seconds of rummaging, I saw Michael crawl out of a random cupboard I'd never seen before, hauling a huge pair of olive green combat boots. They had to be a size thirteen at the most, and they looked stained from use. Hideous. Hipsters would go nuts.

"Take those outside!" Sophie called, and Michael started lugging the boots to the front door.

When I saw Sophie didn't get up, or give any other inclination to our plans, I spoke. "Aren't you coming?"

Sophie shook her head, looking even more intent on her sewing. "You two are young and spry. You'll need all of that energy to catch a falling star. An old crone tottering along will only slow you down."

"But you want to go, don't you?" I pressed. "Falling stars, Sophie! Falling stars you can catch! That's worth just _seeing_, isn't it?"

She paused.

"Be a teenager!"

_**.M.I.W.**_

"There's one!"

"I've got it!"

_Thump! Splish!_

"Um… obviously not. You have no hand-eye coordination."

"Shut up! I didn't see _you_ going –"

"Stop fighting! The both of you! Don't make me come over there!"

Sophie had been barking at us to stop our bickering for fifteen minutes now. She was perched on a rise in the marsh we had come to. It was where the stars were landing.

But they were falling very rarely – to both me and Michael's frustration. Every now and then when one would come flying towards us, we weren't quick enough to catch it.

All that we had to prove of our work were wet, mud stained clothes.

Trust me. Running around a soggy landscape, in a long Victorian age dress, where sinkholes will trip you up at any moment… you're bound to fall every once in a while. And end up looking like a sort of mud-witch-hag-beast. That's right. They exist.

I looked over my dress at the thought. It might as well be cut up and used for rags at this point. It was a wreck. The grayish blue fabric was splattered with mud, and I was positive the bottom of the dress was permanently stained with the mud and stagnant water I'd fallen in and dragged the skirts across. There were also rips and tears every now and then, and some of the seams were coming undone. My hair was also slipping out of its once-tidy bun. I sighed and shook my head. This wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be.

"Madi!" Michael gasped. "Above you! Get it!"

I looked up.

A star – so bright like a miniature sun – was hurtling out of the sky and towards the earth, right for me. It was now or never.

I took action, grasping the hair tie that was holding the remains of my bun, and pulled it out. My hair flew out in the breeze and fell around my face as I reached down to hike up my dress to my knees. It was showing off my pale as hell legs (which I was pretty sure were glowing in the dark).

"Madi!" Sophie gasped herself. "Please, show some propriety –!"

"I don't have time for propriety!" I yelled back, taking my bunched up dress and wrapping it next to my right knee so it was turning out as more of a circular bun. I then took my hair tie and tied it off so my legs would be free to sprint.

I spun around to face the star, relaxing my muscles, focusing on my target. No more stars had been falling, this was probably our only chance.

Now… I know, I know. This sounds stupid. If I knew the real plot of this story, I wouldn't be putting so much energy into catching one. And my answer for you is simple.

Maybe I just have ulterior motives.

It was still coming, showing no signs of stopping. At the rate it was moving, it would probably shoot over my head and hit Sophie from her place on the tiny hill.

In five seconds it would fly over me. I would be able to dive after it. Five seconds.

Four seconds…

Three…

"Madi!" Michael screamed breathlessly. I could hear his footsteps as they made _squelch_-ing noises in the marsh as he ran.

Two seconds…

I tensed up, my bare feet (long story short: the marsh pulled off my shoes and ate them) curling against the cold, soggy ground. I was ready to leap into action at any second.

One –

The star whistled like a firework, crackled radiantly – just like all the others – and whizzed over my head. I whirled around and tore after it, watching its descent into the earth before my eyes. That wouldn't do at all.

I pumped my legs against the slippery earth for a few more precious seconds of velocity, then sprung.

"_No!_" I tiny voice screeched as I came upon the bright light. I snatched it with both hands, holding its light for my own, and tucked it close to my chest as I hit the ground.

Unpleasant, cold wetness came over me in the form of mud and water, soaking through my dress and causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. But I had the star. It was in my hands. I could feel its life and magic pulse in my palms.

"I got it!" I yelled. "I have it!"

I stared down at my clasped hands in amazement, hearing Michael whoop in the distance. Bright colors – electric blue, purple, green, pink – beamed out of the spaces of my fingers and made my eyes water.

Everything else melted away, except for the tiny star in my hands. I felt myself standing, could see Michael's face peer at my hands out of the corner of my eye, but that didn't matter. For some reason, it didn't.

"Let's see it then." Michael suggested, the only noise registering in my ears that had – for a second – accustomed to pure silence.

Slowly, I opened my hands in the form of a cup.

A brilliant white, sparkling sphere danced just above my palms, twisting and turning restlessly. "_Please!_" It cried plaintively. "_Let me die!_"

Confusion was the first emotion to hit me. I was so absorbed with its beauty, that I didn't even realize it had a voice. When I registered the words, I frowned. "What? Why?"

"_Do not make me live!_" It went on. "_Don't make me linger!_"

"You _want_ to die?" Michael practically balked.

"_I cannot linger!_" The star cried. "_I cannot!_"

"Why?" I asked. "You could live –"

"_No! I know what you ask of me, and I cannot! I will not!_"

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly captivated by the strange greed that swept over me. A sudden urgency. I _needed_ this star. It could be the only thing that could save me.

"I want to make a deal." I said stonily, pulling the star closer to me.

"_No! You know not of what you speak!_"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. And I want it. I'll take the bargain." My heart stopped when I saw the light flicker. "Don't die!"

"_I would rather die than swear myself to anyone! Especially to _you_!_"

"Why?" I hissed. "Why not me?"

"_It is pointless! My death will be all the more certain and unbearable if I were to swear myself to you! I know what they say of you, Madison Verdantia. I will _not_ hold a heart doomed to be destroyed!_"

I recoiled immediately. The strange, raw emotion was gone, replaced by horror. Pure, unadulterated horror.

The star dropped like a stone, into a puddle I'd made when I fell. Its light was extinguished, leaving the marsh in darkness, making my eyes adjust to the dimmer light.

I scrambled back, trying to put as much distance between me and where I stood only second ago. I really wished I had brought my swords. That would be a slight comfort.

"What did it mean?" I demanded, looking at Michael, who looked just as stricken as I felt. "What did it _mean_?"

Sophie had hobbled over to us in the next moment. "What happened?" She asked. "Where is the star?"

I stood, somewhat crouched, feeling like some feral animal, ready to snap at any moment. I had no answer. I could only stare at the spot where the star had died.

_I know what they say of you, Madison Verdantia…_

_I will not hold a heart doomed to be destroyed…_

_**.M.I.W.**_

"We have to tell Wizard Howl!" Michael declared. "He will know!"

I was curled up in the red chair next to the fireplace, changed into my Shadowhunting gear as Sophie said she would wash my dress and prepare another. I held a scalding hot cup of tea in my hands, ignoring the burning sensation my fingertips and palms were getting. Maybe it would burn out the feeling of holding that fallen star…

My stomach churned at the thought.

Michael had been going through spell book after spell book, his frown deepening and deepening with every turn of a page that gave no information.

I gave a sidelong look at Calcifer – since he'd been told the story. He was staring at me intently now, and had been for the last hour.

"There's no point." I said flatly to Michael, still not looking away from Calcifer's hollow gaze. "He has his own problems to worry about."

"But he'll want to know!"

"No, he won't. And we're not going to tell him." I stood up from the chair, setting my cup on the mantle of the fireplace. I stared Michael down as I stalked towards him. "What happened between me and that star is my business, and _you're_ not going to be the one to broadcast it."

God, it was like that Russian fortune teller all over again! Once again, a complete random stranger just told me I was going to die!

Except now shit just got real.

Because when you hear something like that from two _completely_ different sources in two _completely_ different worlds, you know that something's going around. Something big.

"Got it?" I asked Michael, whom I was now towering over.

He nodded meekly.

"Good."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Howl burst into the house, carrying dozens of huge packages. Both Michael and I exchanged a long look, our conversation seemingly forgotten for the moment. Sophie had even come down the stairs at the commotion.

"My wonderful friends, I bid you good evening!" Howl bawled as he dropped the packages on the floor. "And I bring gifts!"

Sophie had already gone to the investigating, pulling out a beautiful turquoise dress. I narrowed my eyes when I realized it was too slim to fit Sophie, and too long. "Howl, what is this –"

"Just something to wear when you see the King. You're going to help blacken my name, you see."

"Oh really?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what makes you think I'd do that?"

"You're still here in the castle, aren't you? Obviously you're bound by some incentive that you still wish to help me. You would be preforming the service you indicated when you said you would be my guard. This – blackening my name, you see – is helping and protecting me and my greater interests."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I cast a long glare at the dress in Sophie's hands, and shook my head. "You're pathetic."

"Thank you." Howl said politely, then brushed at some sort of blemish he saw on his suit.

Michael walked up to Howl, holding out the piece of paper with the spell on it. "Master Howl, I'm afraid I don't understand the spell you've given me. Could you explain it?"

Howl took the paper, and glanced over it. His brows furrowed as he skimmed the lines. Then, realization seemed to dawn on him. "It isn't a spell. It's a song."

He suddenly turned around, and walked to the door again, paper in hand.

"Are you going to Wales?" I asked smugly. "I've never been there, being American and all."

He froze at the door.

"Yeah. Forgot about that for a second, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes. "Forgot about _me_."

He turned around, a dark gleam in his eye as he regarded me. I put folded my arms across my chest, and arched an eyebrow.

After a few moments, he spoke, "Perhaps, Madame, it is the fact that we are on such different standings as of late."

"Maybe this little trip could fix that." I suggested, walking up to him.

He looked down at me, and nodded. "Indeed. Michael, Sophie – come along as well. If there is a murder, I should like witnesses."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**ShoutOuts ~**

**AnimeVamp1997: Your horrible ways of comforting were much appreciated. Muchos gracias! :) And don't worry, Meliorn shall return. Quite soon, as a matter of fact.**

**SoccerGirl4Life30: As I said to AnimeVamp, Meliorn is gonna be here sooner than you think! He hasn't dropped off the face of the earth just yet.**

**BookNinja15: Yeah, good stories are getting harder and harder to find these days on this site. And most of the good writers on here seem to be quitting their stories, which is really upsetting. I plan to at least stick this one out until the end. Personally, it's just too much fun to write. ;)**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl: It's better now. I took your advice, actually, and took some time off. I started doing a bit more reading outside of school, and got inspired to work again.**


	15. In Which Madi Goes to Wales

**Well, to be brief, this is what has been going on in my life.**

**1.) The end of the year is quickly approaching. 28 or so days left in the school year, so I'm doing a lot of stuff along with my fellow seniors.**

**2.) Also talking to the college I'm going to, and setting up a date I can take their entrance exam.**

**3.) I'm also taking my driver's license test next week! (very long story as to why I don't have it now)**

**4.) I've started working on my original books again! A friend just read two and she's in love, so it's given me some inspiration to start writing again.**

**5.) I also read **_**The Hunger Games**_** and **_**Catching Fire**_**, planning to start **_**Mockingjay**_** tomorrow. And, yes, I'm in love with Finnick Odair. There's just something sexy about a trident-wielding-ginger that I have yet to place.**

**So, yeah. I've been busy. But! I wish to inform you this series is going to be so hella brilliant after this story! In the words of Madi, shit gets real in the next book!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Blurry-Eyed Worries**_** ~ Bronze Radio Return**

_**The Words that Maketh Murder**_** ~ PJ Harvey**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**15. In Which Madi Goes to Wales**

The darkness threw me off.

The portal that led to Wales was dark, murky, and cloudy. It was black – everywhere – and humid. It felt like I was walking through clouds.

Then, when I took another step forward, the clouds dissipated immediately.

Drops of ice cold rain hit me as soon as I found my feet on something more solid – a street. The sky was dark – it was night… obviously.

Geez, my skills of deduction. They just get better and better with age, if you ask me.

"I always knew England was like this." I told Howl. "I always knew it was cloudy and rainy and cold, and depressing-looking."

We were in a residential neighborhood, where all of the houses looked the same. It was quite adorable, really. They were all in pastel colors and reminded me of country cottages. Something from the early 1900s and right in the middle of straight modernization.

"Oh yes," Howl snorted, "And your country is so much better? Greasy foods and fat people sitting on beaches? Yes, you're right, America makes this land pale in comparison."

"Then why does everyone _go_ there?" I inquired.

I looked at Howl, Michael, and Sophie standing a couple of yards away in front of one pale yellow house. Sophie and Michael looked perplexed as they took in their surroundings. They should be. Buildings here didn't look like buildings in Ingary.

I smiled as I walked towards the small group, seeing Howl glance over everyone's clothes, and shake his head. "This won't do."

Suddenly, his suit morphed. His slacks turned into denim blue jeans, his coat to a more practical real-time one.

Michael's clothes were next. He now wore a pair of jeans and a _Metallica_ band T-shirt.

"Good choice." I nodded to Howl, who smirked and turned his gaze to Sophie.

Her navy blue dress had shorted to just below her knees, and her shoes were now navy blue pumps. Sophie's eyes widened when she saw her outfit, and started to sputter, "This – This is in – _indecent_!"

"The styles are different in this world." I informed her, looking down at my gear –

Only to find an American flag tank top, denim skirt that reached mid-thigh and was tattered at the ends, a pair of black tights underneath, and red Converse high tops. My eyes widened.

"_Howl_!" I glared at him.

"I would have thought you would prefer it. You Americans have always been known to be rather obnoxious about your heritage –"

"Because we owned your asses in the Revolution." I snapped back. "And as proud as I am to be American, I'm not this cliché."

He shrugged, not even sparing another glanced. I looked down to see my outfit morph into a pair of blue skinny jeans, my shoes becoming gray combat boots, and my shirt turning into a gray Abbey Road T-shirt.

I smiled. The Beatles. He remembered.

"Oh _jeans_!" I crooned instead. "How I've missed you!"

Which was true. Jeans are amazing. Even more amazing when you haven't been wearing them for a month.

Without another word, Howl abruptly turned around and pushed open the gate of the house we were standing in front of, making his way to the front door. He grabbed the knob and twisted it, letting himself in while everyone else filed in behind.

I was the last to go in, but paused while Sophie shuffled in before me.

_Bong!_

I spun around when I heard a hollow sound hitting the concrete, and saw one of the garbage bins outside of the houses had fallen over. I narrowed my eyes, just as the rain was beginning to pour.

Just before it had slinked out of sight, I saw a sliver of a black figure retreating.

My stomach lurched, my instincts telling me that I should have brought my swords.

"Uncle Howell!" A young voice cried, effectively pulling my attention from the street, and into the house.

Howl kneeled down just as a little girl with brown hair and large brown eyes crashed into him, holding him in a huge hug. "Mari!" Howl gasped as he pulled back, even more dramatically than normal. "Is this you? You've gotten so _big_!"

He glanced back at me, frowning. "Madi, do get the door. England rain isn't as forgiving as America's."

Having no idea what he meant by that, I stepped inside, and closed the door behind me. I made sure no one's attention was on me as I locked the door.

Yes. Something was up. Something big. And it was scaring me.

The house was just as adorable on the outside as it was on the inside. To the left, there was a small dining area, and to the right was the kitchen. Ahead and to the right, there were stairs that led to the second story floor. Across from those stairs was a door that was closed. Straight ahead was a room that had a TV in it that was playing. The living room.

Howl and Mari began to chat excitedly to each other in a language I couldn't even catch. It reminded me of water bubbling in a stream, the way the words were articulated and spoken.

I'd barely noticed an older version of Mari hanging not too far away at the archway of the living room. The woman gazed disapprovingly at Howl as he talked to Mari, completely ignoring Sophie and Michael. I didn't put me into this equation because I was hiding behind Michael and Sophie, closest to the door, so she hadn't noticed me.

"Howell," The woman said stonily. Oh crap, this woman was just like my mother. "Where have you been?"

Howl looked up from Mari, and stood, an easy smile on his face. "Megan! You don't look too surprised to see me."

"Of course I'm not surprised." She snapped, reaching down to pick up Mari, and balance her on her hip. "You're always here at the most unexpected times. What do you want this time?"

I frowned. This was exactly like my mother to the point where I wanted to call her a bitch just to get it out in the open.

The smile was still on Howl's face, though it was now forced. "I wanted to talk to Neil. I think he may have something of mine." He glanced back at Michael and Sophie, and his eyes lightened. "I'm sure you haven't met my friends. Megan, this is Michael, Sophie Hatter, and Madison Verdantia. Everyone, this is Megan Perry."

"And you bring strangers into the house." Megan shook her head. "This is just typical of you, Howell. Always slinking about. Is it really that difficult to get a real job? You did so well in University, you could do so much better."

Now the smile on Howl's face was fading.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak my mind –

"Excuse me, Miss Perry," Sophie suddenly interrupted, "But Master Howl is here and his business is urgent. Truly, we must be going. I am the head keeper of his estate, you see. If I'm not there, I'm quite positive the servants will try to steal the gold platters. You know how they are."

I seriously doubted Megan Perry knew how servants that stole gold platters were – and for that matter I was even more skeptical as to what Sophie's imagination had concocted.

Howl was already running up the stairs, Michael and Sophie on his heels, effectively leaving me for dead. being stared at by two pairs of brown eyes. One pair looking intrigued, the other looking distrustful.

"Uh…" I said inadequately, stepping warily towards the stairs, "I'm with them."

"Obviously." Megan snapped.

_Okay_ then!

I ran up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

It was upstairs that I heard the familiar _pew pew _and _cuuuurrrzzzziiiitttsss_ of a video game down the hall. I quickly made my way towards it, knowing if there was sound, there was life. Where there was life, there were more people. If there were more people, Megan Perry would probably have a more difficult time killing me.

I walked into a bedroom. Off to the right, there was a large bed with a dark blue comforter. To the left corner in front of me was a large, boxy 90s style computer with the first generation Super Mario running about the screen. That's right, I know my video games. Then again, it's hard to miss the Mario Theme Song.

If you don't know the Mario Theme Song, I would give you a long look and tell you that you have no life. And that's coming from _me_.

In front of the said boxy 90s style computer controlling first generation Super Mario, were two young boys – probably twelve years old at the most. One of them had dark black hair, the other ginger.

Howl, Michael, and Sophie were in the room as well. Michael's eyes were wide and fixed on the screen in interest and slight horror, and Sophie looked more confused than before. Howl's serene expression was crumbling and giving way to agitation.

"This is the poem!" The black haired boy said in surprise as he grabbed the paper out of Howl's hand. "How did you find it?"

"Maybe Miss Angorian won't kill you after all." The ginger boy joked.

"Does this Miss Angorian have Howl's note now?" I asked, making everyone turn around to look at me.

The black haired boy's eyes widened, while the ginger boy's mouth dropped.

I quickly looked down at my attire, seeing nothing wrong with my outfit. It wasn't like I was dressed in my black leather-like gear. _That_ would elicit some stares. It had before.

I took a step back regardless, wishing I could throw myself into a glamour at that exact moment.

"Yeah." The black haired boy said. "It'd be there."

"She's probably still at the school." The ginger boy agreed.

"Great!" Howl exclaimed, spun around, and marched out of the room. He snapped his fingers quickly, and the black haired boy dropped the piece of paper as a disk landed in his hands.

Michael, Sophie, and I ran after Howl as he made his way downstairs. Back to the lair of the evil Dragon Perry (oh yes, she now had a name I could actually agree with). She was still there, at the door frame that led into the living room, with a dark scowl on her face.

I gave her as wide a birth as possible, and hid in front of howl just as he turned around to talk to her.

"My car still in the garage, Meg?" He asked, a bite in his tone. "Or have you sold it?"

She rolled her eyes, and stalked back into the living room. "You're the only one with the keys."

Howl walked past us, and opened the front door, holding it for Sophie, Michael, and I.

I quickly turned to face him once the other two were outside. "I'm driving."

_**.M.I.W.**_

"You're about to drive on the wrong side of the road." Howl sighed. "Again."

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly forced the car back on the left side of the road. I quickly pressed in the clutch with my right foot and shifted the gear to fourth just as I hit a main road.

Howl's car is a stick shift. A BMW 3-Series 318i made in the late 80s, early 90s. It was silver.

"_You_ drive on the wrong side of the road." I informed him, pressing on the gas to make the car fit with the new gear it was in. "Why do you all you Britts have to be rebels without a cause?"

I noticed Howl shake his head out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything as I slowed the car down for a red light. I pressed in the clutch, and brought the gear down to second. Its noise died down and settled to a grumbling idle, hitching whenever it was just about to stall. To keep it from doing so, I'd press the clutch.

Rain pattered pleasantly on the windows, and I looked around at the surrounding traffic. U2 hummed in the background from the radio.

I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Sophie clutching the car's seat for dear life her eyes wide, and Michael looking around him in awe. I suddenly felt bad for peeling out of the neighborhood when Howl asked if I could drive a manual.

But – holy damn – this car was a sexy beast to drive.

When the light turned green, I revved the engine, and shot Howl a smirk. "Can I?" I asked.

"Strip the gears?" Howl answered.

"Create sexy as hell skid marks?" I reasoned.

"No."

I frowned, and drove on at a plain, _normal_ speed.

_**.M.I.W.**_

When we reached the house Miss Angorian supposedly lived in. It was not too far away from a quiet enough town, reminding me of the old town centers that had a similar antique-vintage sort of feel.

I pulled up next to the curb in front of the house. When we got out of the car, I could smell the baking bread from the bakery only two or so blocks down from out here. My stomach grumbled at the thought of fresh bread. I realized I was actually somewhat hungry. Now that was going to bug me, just when I needed to concentrate.

Because I remember Miss Angorian. I remember she was a demon with a bad attitude, and that made me on edge. I really, _really_ wanted my swords now.

Howl had absolutely no qualms about my tentativeness (or didn't even notice), as he walked briskly past me and up to the door. As soon as he started rapping his knuckles on the door, I ran forward to join his side.

"Madi, what is the matter with you now?" Howl asked shortly as he waited for her to answer the door. "You look as though you're about to have a psychotic breakdown."

I realized that I was shaking from my built up nerves, my hands had become fisted, my whole frame was stiff. I quickly attempted to shake it off. "I have a bad feeling about this place." I muttered.

Then the door opened.

I really wanted my swords.

Standing before us was a woman. A tall, Amazonian woman with caramel skin and a lithe, muscular build. Her hair was long and thick and black. It hung freely at the center of her back. Her face was angular and her expression taut, dark almond shaped eyes taking an interest in Howl immediately. A smooth smile graced her features, but nothing more.

She was looking at the wizard like he was a precious gem. Something to be coveted. Something that held possibilities. Her expression showed delicate, detached, polite interest, but her eyes held something so much deeper. Something in her mind was working into overdrive, but I couldn't tell what.

I wasn't sure if that was the thing that irritated me the most, or the fact that something about those eyes was so familiar. Something about the whole physical _aspect_ of the person was familiar. She reminded me of someone. She looked like someone I had known. Something about the way she looked at Howl was familiar.

And by judging the feeling in the pit of my stomach, it wasn't a good kind of familiar.

"Miss Angorian?" Howl inquired pleasantly.

Her smile turned even sweeter at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

Howl reached out to shake her hand. "My name is Howell Jenkins – Neil Perry's uncle? I think you may have gotten one of my papers, mistaking it was his. I need it for research."

"Oh, yes, Neil." She said, backing into her house. "Please, come in."

_Don't!_ It was my first, and most immediate thought as Howl was just about to cross the threshold. I immediately gripped his varsity jacket, making him look down at me. My gaze was fixed on the inside of the house.

"Let me." I said quietly, and quickly sidestepped him to walk in the house first.

It was an average enough house, but my alert was on an all-time high. I saw part of Miss Angorian's dress flutter as she rounded a corner, and disappear.

I made a careful stand in front of Howl, Sophie, and Michael as they came in the house. I looked around at the décor for any sort of weapon. Anything that could possibly make her stall and give us enough time to go back to the castle. I could get my swords then, and come back to finish her off. Yeah. Maybe something to send through her heart, or chop off one of her arms. She had to have knives in her kitchen, right –?

"Madi, what is going on with you?" Howl demanded. "You truly can't think she's a threat."

I opened my mouth, about to give an answer –

"Here it is!"

Miss Angorian came out from the hallway, holding an aged sheet of paper. I stepped back, giving Michael a wary look. She handed it to Howl, who gave it to Michael without even sparing it a glance.

"This makes more sense." Michael noted as he looked over the paper.

"What sort of work requires you to study spells, Mr. Jenkins?" Angorian asked pleasantly, and her eyes caught mine. "And run with such an interesting assortment of people?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Mythology." Howl answered, "I'm currently writing a thesis on folklore."

Nice save.

"So you're working for a doctrine." She mused. "It's interesting to me how the town never talks much about you. I never thought I would come across the mysterious Howell Jenkins."

Howl smirked. "I doubt I'm that mysterious. Perhaps we could talk about it over dinner sometime."

_What?_

I glared at Howl, having half a mind to punch him in the face.

I looked over to Sophie, whose eyes had turned steely at watching Howl ask a girl out _right_ in front of her. Poor Sophie!

Now I _really_ wanted to kick Howl's ass! How could someone attain such levels of jerk-ness?

She shrugged offhandedly. "Perhaps. But more likely not."

_Crap_. She obviously knew he liked girls that played hard to get. She had to. She was an evil demon!

"Have a lovely evening researching for your thesis, Mr. Jenkins." Miss Angorian was walking to the door.

"At least do me one favor, for my mind has been at unease since reading Neil's poem." Howl suggested as he walked towards her.

"And that would be?" Miss Angorian asked.

"Could you tell me the second half of the poem?"

Without even a moment's hesitation, she recited the poem from memory:

_Things invisible to see,_

_Ride ten thousand days and nights,_

_Till age snow white hairs on thee;_

_Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me_

_All strange wonders that befell thee,_

_And swear_

_No where_

_Lives a woman true, and fair. If thou find'st one, let me know,_

_Such a pilgrimage were sweet;_

_Yet do not, I would not go,_

_Though at next door we might meet:_

_Though she were true, when you met her,_

_And last, till you write your letter,_

_Yet she_

_Will be_

_False, ere I come, to two or three…_

Howl's face had turned pale, but Angorian didn't even look at him. Instead, her eyes were on mine, a cocky gleam playing in them. They seemed to say: _I know you know, but I'm still winning_.

I glared back, curling my hands into fists.

"Well," Howl choked out, "Thank you so much, Miss Angorian, for your insight. I hope we can arrange a dinner soon. Come along, everyone."

Howl practically ran out of the house at that, Michael and Sophie going right behind him. Sophie paused when she realized I wasn't following, my eyes still intent on Angorian.

"Come along, Madi." She said. "We shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"Coming." I said.

She walked ahead of me, Miss Angorian still holding open the door as Sophie stepped out. I noticed outside it had stopped raining, but the clouds were still overcast. I paused just before leaving, looking up at the woman.

"I know what you are." I stated, drawing the keys to the BMW out of my pocket.

She had a look of genuine perplexity on her face. It didn't fool me, though. I saw in her eyes she know. "Pardon me?"

"Just be aware when the time comes, I'm going to kill you myself." I informed her. "You can count on that."

Without another word, I walked to the car, opening the driver's seat and sliding inside. I slammed the door behind me. I jammed the key into the ignition, turning the car on. It roared to life underneath me.

"To the house." Howl informed me, almost breathlessly. "We need to get back to the castle."

"Five steps ahead of you, bro. Put on your seatbelts."

I looked out the window at Miss Angorian, who looked on impassively, only a malevolent gleam in her gaze showing her emotion. I grinded my teeth together in annoyance.

I revved the engine of the BMW, stomped the clutch until it was against the floor, and shifted the gear harshly up to sixth. I stomped hard on the gas –

_!_

Sophie let out a bewildered scream, Howl's face had gone a shade whiter, and Michael was smiling exuberantly. My face must've made me look like I was about to set the world on fire.

I peeled out into the street, and the car jerked forward and kicked into (no pun intended) high gear. It roared to life underneath my hands, and zipped forward, the force causing everyone to hit the back of their seats.

Oh yeah. This car was a sexy beast to drive.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**ShoutOuts~**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Lol, well that's nice. I'm glad Madi and Meliorn have your approval xD And yes, Howl was a jerk. Also, don't worry, your comment was nice and appropriately sized! I loved it!**

**BookNinja15:**** Really? Oh, awesome! I was worried that it was overdone a bit, but I'm glad it came across as good! And, unfortunately, I have to agree with you. Many writers on this site did give up, though I don't know why. They got such great comments and support. I guess it really does come down to dedication. And hey, your updating speeds are fine, it's better late than never haha!**

**SoccerGirl4Life:**** Thank you! And the wrist is perfectly healed! I now have both arms ready to type and operational, thanks for asking xD**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Thank you so much, it's great to really be back. And I love that you laughed at that quotation at the end. I was actually laughing myself when I wrote that bit.**


	16. In Which it's Worse than Dying

**To be honest, I would appreciate some more comments. This story kind of has quite a bit of stalkers, and I'd love to hear from each of you at least once. Writers get lonely too.**

**This chapter has some slightly mature content and vulgar language.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Hide it Well**_** ~ Ha Ha Tonka**

_**Girl in the War **_**~ Josh Ritter**

_**Sail**_** ~ AWOLNATION**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**16. In Which it's Worse than Dying**

I smoothed out the skirt of the new dress Howl had gotten for me. It was a turquoise color with a snug waist that made me feel like I couldn't breathe, and made me feel… more 'well-endowed' than I was pretty sure I normally was. I tried to adjust it as best I could to make me seem less like a prostitute, but it lead to no avail. But, I guess I should count my blessings, because the dress didn't come in one, single piece. I knew that as soon as I slipped the thin tank top-like straps over my bony shoulders (making them look even paler).

I glanced over at Howl as he looked intently into the mirror of his bathroom, adjusting his hair. I was braiding my own and half-sitting on the porcelain lip of the bathtub.

"So… uh… where are we heading to again, exactly?" I asked, just to break the silence.

"Mrs. Pentstemmon's home. She was my teacher." He answered shortly. "Do you remember why you're going there, or must I remind you again?"

"Don't try to be smart with me, Howell Jenkins." I retorted. "You know I'm not scared to kick your ass – regardless of your wizardly powers."

He gave an irritated huff as his response.

"Interesting name, Mrs. Pentstah… Penestah… Um… Pentstemamon –"

"Pent. Stay. Mon." Howl enunciated.

"Pent. Stay. Mon." I repeated. "Where'd she get it from?"

"Her _husband_?" Howl retorted sarcastically.

"Seriously?" I snapped, glaring at him. "Is this how you deal with stress? Be a douche to everyone?"

"I'm not stressed." He said.

"Yeah, you are." I argued. "And I don't blame you either. This woman is a scary bitch. Not to mention you already have some beef with her to add to it. And then there's the whole 'impending doom' thing. Facing two women's wrath at once can't be that fun."

He didn't say anything.

"I know it has to be hell. To have all of that weight on your shoulders. And then there's Michael and Sophie and Calcifer and me to add to it. Sometimes you can't deal with it all when you have that many people to take care of."

He threw on a vest, and buttoned it up quickly, accentuating his lean, toned chest.

"I mean, you know enough about me. Even though I try and make it seem like you don't. You can see these tattoos –" I gestured to my arms, "– which are called Runes, by the way. Not a lot of people – besides me and a few others from the world where I got them – can see them. You know I've got some issues, that much is obvious."

He reached for his coat, and threw it over his shoulders.

"And I can't deal with them sometimes." I admitted. "Even when I'm on my own. I just can't. Twice, I've been told that I'm going to die, and I still don't even know how to handle it. I don't know how you do it. When you know your time is almost up, how can you just deal with it?"

He grabbed his shoes, and sat on the lip of the tub next to me, his elbow touching my upper arm as he began to put on his shoes and lace them up. I finished the braid on my hair some time ago, and looked at the matching jacket of my dress hanging on the door of the bathroom.

I stood up to reach for it, but a longer arm had pulled it off the hanger before I could even touch the fabric. I turned around to see Howl hold out the jacket for me to slip my arms in. I did so, and once I pulled it over my shoulders, I felt two heavy hands rest there. Like Belial had when he gave me his coat. Except this time it felt better – I felt safer.

I could smell Howl's scent today. An interesting mixture of apples and cinnamon and pine. He wheeled me in front of the mirror, and I could see his pale eyes glimmer kindly.

"Our time hasn't run out yet, Madison Verdantia." He informed me. "We can still change our fates."

"You think?" I asked.

"I know."

I smiled at him from my reflection, and set up to buttoning up the coat. It turns out the second layer was a blessing in disguise, because it made me look more like a proper lady of Victorian society. I smirked at my outfit. Whoever thought I would find myself here, wearing this frilly dress, and going to a house of a sorceress and a king?

If you guessed 'not me,' you'd be one hundred percent correct.

"Now," Howl said, opening the door to the bathroom, "Where is your hat?"

_Hat?_

_**.M.I.W.**_

The day was swelteringly hot. The sun hit the pavement with a sort of vindictive force, and this dress more or less turned out to be a curse instead. It was difficult to walk anywhere, and the weird heel-things I was walking in made me feel precarious on my feet. Normally, I'm pretty good at wearing heels. Not today. It also didn't help that under several tons of fabric, my seraph blades were strapped to my legs, making my movements stiff and awkward. And then there was the hat. The intricately ornate, huge, gaudy hat. It was heavy and perched on my head like some feral animal.

And the lace gloves – oh, for all that is holy – let's _not_ get started on the damned lace gloves.

I didn't understand why I was so dolled up. I was just the guard. The silent, invisible one.

I was openly jealous of Sophie's outfit. Her dress was made of a smooth, fancy blue, _simple_ fabric that looked cool and comfortable. She wore her _simple_ hat. I wanted a _simple_ hat. I wanted a _simple_ outfit!

"You shouldn't scowl so much, Madi." Sophie warned. "If you aren't careful, your face will freeze like that."

"I just don't get why he did this." I whined. "It's not like I'm going to be the one doing the talking."

"He didn't tell you?" Sophie asked in surprise.

I gave her a sidelong look. He didn't tell me? Tell me what? "I doubt it." I said flatly.

"You're posing as his fiancé."

I balked. Now it all made sense! The ridiculous outfit, the insane hat! Sophie had been acting weird since we left the castle – colder – and now I knew why. Not only was she jealous, but she had a right to be! I was practically filling her shoes!

"Sophie, I swear I didn't know." I said, seeing her eyes twinkle in frustration. "I – I –"

"Think nothing of it." She dismissed me. "You are the natural choice, anyhow. Good at lying, putting on a show, keeping a straight face, not bearing qualms or remorse. It only makes sense. Howl needs someone with backbone to get the job done."

"You can't be serious." I said, quickly reaching up to reset my hat after I felt it start to slip. I knew she wasn't just talking about today. "Even if I do have the backbone, he doesn't need that. He needs someone compassionate and caring. Like you."

"You're preposterous. The heat has gotten to you. You are a lovely young lady. I'm an old crone."

"Not for long." I protested. "Soon, the curse will be lifted, and you'll be able to be with Howl."

"And how do you know that?" She demanded.

I shrugged. "I just know."

_**.M.I.W.**_

"The Lady of the House will join you in the sunroom." A page informed us without turning around. "If you will…"

He walked on expertly to the large sunroom. In the center of the large, open room, was a long table, and not much else. This room was incredibly sparse. I glanced back at Sophie to see that her face was a mask of indifference. I wondered how I looked at this time.

The page led us to the very end of the large table. "Please, sit here." He gestured to the chairs. "The Lady will be with you in only a moment."

Sophie and I sat next to each other in the great sunroom on one side of the huge table. I glanced at her to see her gaze focused on the setting in front of her. I clasped my hands together and set them on my lap.

And, while we're waiting, can I just say something? A couple of long seraph blades pretty much keeping your legs restricted from any form of movement makes it incredibly hard to sit. I had to do a bit of shifting to get comfortable, and not look like some sort of weirdo. I swear, it was just another thing to stress me out.

I didn't understand how Sophie thought I would have no qualms about this. Sure, I knew what I was doing, and I wasn't terribly worried, but she seemed to be expecting me to put on some sort of award winning performance. To be honest, this made me nervous. Not because I'd be misleading someone, but because I didn't want to be around when I got found out. I felt like this Pentstemmon lady was pretty sharp (she'd taught Howl, after all) and would see right through me in an instant.

"So, uh, do we curtsey or anything when she comes in?" I whispered to Sophie.

"We stand when she enters." Sophie said shortly. "That's all."

I nodded slightly, and that was when we heard the footsteps.

Both Sophie and I turned to the door to see a gracefully aged old woman pretty much glide through the doors. She wore a fine, yellow dress that made her pale blue eyes stand out against her aged, fair skin. Her hair was pure white, thick, and held back in a simple bun.

Sophie and I stood as she made her way to the table. "Good afternoon." She said politely. "You must be Howl's fiancé, Miss Verdantia."

It irked me that she didn't even acknowledge Sophie's presence in the room. The three of us sat down simultaneously, and I plastered on a charming smile. "Yes, how do you do, Mrs. Pentstemmon?"

"Quite well." She rejoined calmly. "I am enjoying my new-found retirement. After teaching Howl, I decided it would be for the best. Getting old does have its setbacks, you see."

"Of course."

"So, tell me about my star pupil. How is he? Perhaps well to find such a lovely girl to marry. He said you would be quite a doll, I didn't realize he would be so true. Tell me, what was your profession before you met him?"

"A hat maker." I replied immediately. "I worked in my family's shop. It was quite coincidental, the way we met. It was the Mayday Parade. I had gone out in order to speak with my friend who works at a bakery. Then we just… ran into each other, and I haven't been able to shake him since."

I even managed a light, dismissive laugh at the end of my story, which Pentstemmon seemed to copy. I glanced over at Sophie, to see she was looking at me in surprise. I shrugged.

"That _is_ Howl." Pentstemmon sighed in agreement. "He can be quite persistent."

"Oh yes, so true. It's one of the many qualities I find so appealing about him. But, there is a reason I have come to you, Mrs. Pentstemmon, that is of more importance, and does still involve my dearest Howl."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pentstemmon." I said, feigning concern. "You see, I worry for him. I've heard the goings on with this war. His Majesty is considering Howl to be the next Royal Wizard. Even though I love Howl desperately, and think of him only in the highest regard a woman can for her future husband, I know he is not fit for this duty. Some people just aren't capable. He is fickle and would rather run from the sight of battle than greet it. And though I find these flaws minor, I feel as though they will be major when taken out upon Ingary."

Okay… is anyone else freaked out? Because I'm freaking myself out with this newfound Victorian-style bullshitting.

Mrs. Pentstemmon looked at me for a long moment, regarding me with her frost blue eyes. I gazed back, my mind whirling. Was she falling for this? I sincerely hoped she was. She was smarter, but I could be faster.

For all those people having a mental image of me running away from a deep-in-thought Pentstemmon, let me put it to you this way, in visual standards.

I could come up with lies at the drop of a hat. Obviously. If I trusted those instincts, I could be able to build up invisible walls, make her believe they were real, before she even realized there were walls put up in the first place. I could play the game she was setting up, and maybe have a possibility of winning.

But let's not get our hopes up.

Suddenly, Mrs. Pentstemmon smiled congenially. My mind had suddenly halted. This wasn't what I was expecting. "You worry for Howl's wellbeing?" She asked.

"O – Of course." I stuttered. "But –"

"Then you will understand when I say that I worry for Howl as well." She informed me, the smile rapidly disappearing. "But becoming the next Royal Wizard is not the worst of his problems, I fear."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart slowly sinking.

Suddenly, the doors to the sunroom swung out, and shut on their own accord. I gripped the armrests of my chair. I heard large bolts clicking, locking us in. Fuck.

"You may drop the act now, Miss Verdantia. I know you are not Howl's fiancé."

Well, that whole plan about being the fastest flew out the window. My eyes narrowed, and Mrs. Pentstemmon stood. She began to walk over towards the large windows of the sunroom that let in so much light.

"You should be aware that Howl is going down a very steep path. A very steep, very dark path." She said, her tone icy. "If he is not stopped now, his fate will be similar to that of the Witch of the Waste's. He will fall with the bad."

"You're wrong." I informed her bluntly. "Howl will never be like her."

"I thought you would say as much." She almost sounded arrogant now. "You two are on similar roads – you are blind to this very obvious fact."

"How so?" I demanded.

"I sensed it as soon as you walked in. You are of dark magic, Miss Verdantia. You're only dragging Howl down by your presence, filling his mind with selfish thoughts. You are only a monster now. Past the point of being saved. Your allegiance is with the bad, whether you like it or not."

I shot up from my seat. "Oh, I beg to differ –"

"Perhaps you would," she noted, "or you would wish you even could. We both know your cause is lost. Your life is beyond ruin. You should accept that and perhaps remedy it."

My heart stopped. I froze, completely at a loss for words.

This woman – who didn't even know me until, like, not even ten minutes ago – had just told me I should go kill myself. I slowly sunk down in my seat.

"But he is in contract with a demon!" Sophie suddenly blurted out, trying to save the conversation. Completely leaving me out of the picture.

"That is irrelevant." Mrs. Pentstemmon said curtly, giving me a leery look. "Demons are wretched, selfish creatures. They can be bribed."

_**.M.I.W.**_

We were walking towards the palace now, my whole body trembling in silent fury. Damn Pentstemmon. Damn her. I know I'll be glad when she dies. Dying is a bitch. She'd how it feels, the old hag. She'd learn her lesson.

I was honestly more surprised that the adrenaline serum didn't take effect. More than once in the finality of that conversation did my temper spike to soaring new levels. The way she looked at me at certain points made me want to punch her in the face. Or worse.

"You're going to be the one doing the talking." I told Sophie as we made our way towards the palace. "In a minute, I'm going to use a spell that will make me invisible. You won't see me, but I'll be there."

Before she could even protest, I threw up the glamour, and her eyes widened. She then rolled her eyes, but said nothing more. She must've known the turmoil I was in. She heard that woman. She must've known I didn't want to risk the chance of going through that again.

_!_

The entire city rocked with the force of the explosion, and I whirled around to see a mushroom cloud coming up from where Mrs. Pentstemmon's house once lay. People let out surprised gasps or cries, amazed at the sight.

Even Sophie paused. "Was that –" She murmured, but never got the chance to finish her sentence.

Because a large, portly woman was strutting down the street. A woman that needed no introduction due to the self-satisfied air she held, and the stiffening of Sophie's shoulders.

This was the Witch of the Waste.

I gently prodded Sophie's shoulder, trying to lead her away, willing myself to slip out of the glamour for a short moment. "She just killed Pentstemmon." I whispered. "We must get to the King. Don't worry, she'll get hers in the end, and we'll be in the right."

_**.M.I.W.**_

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me. Sophie had tried – and failed – to persuade the King that Howl wasn't qualified for the job. She even tried to marry off Howl to the King's two-year-old daughter. Obviously, nothing worked.

My thoughts were still on Pentstemmon. She had died just as soon as I'd met her. I felt absolutely no remorse, though. When I said I was glad she was going to die, I meant it.

But I still wished I had been able to tell her the extent of my life. That I made no deals with demons but was cursed by one, that I'd already died once, that I was going to die soon, that I had toxins in me that made me throw up blood whenever I got a rush of adrenaline. That before I even was a Rogue – before that Greater Demon in the garage – I had even tried to kill myself.

I felt sick at that memory, and quickly banished it from my mind.

It was over, though. She was over.

And for that, I could be glad. It was one less lunatic ready to off any person before giving them a chance.

Even still, I couldn't help but mull over her words. Howl said our time hadn't run out yet. What if, in the end, that didn't matter? Would my first impression always be _Madi: The Girl Cursed by Demons and Shot Up with Gene Enhancers_? A frightening warrior, happy to kill?

I knew what people saw after they got to know me. I was loyal. I was brave. I would do anything for the people I care about.

Then why was it that all anyone saw – after everything I'd been through and done – was a person unfazed by it all? The shell? Didn't these people consider that I had _feelings_ to contend with?

No matter how sarcastic I am, no matter how many jokes I sling around, when someone tells me I'm cursed, I have no future, dying for me would be easier… it hurts.

Sometimes it feels worse than dying.

_**.M.I.W.**_

***phew* **

**Okay… that was incredibly painful to write. To be honest, and to have some 'behind the scenes' mojo, I kind of teared up when writing that last sentence.**

**Madi totally drove this chapter from beginning to end. You finally get to see some of that built up pain and vulnerability. I'd honestly stopped believing Madi had any innocence after the **_**Maximum Ride**_** story, but I got proven hella wrong.**

**Just thought I should share that.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**SoccerGirl4Life:**** Um… no promises on the turn of Madi's life in the next book for anything working out well haha. Yes, I've been really busy. Very busy. Almost done being busy, though haha.**

**BookNinja15:**** Oh yes, I am a queen of build-up. Well… that sounds wrong… Anywho, yes, I've read THG, and then CF, and I'm currently working on M. And I already know everyone's going to die in that book. My dearest Finnick… I may have to fix that. And, yes, I've been obsessed with the soundtrack myself, and added a lot of the songs to Madi's playlist.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Passed all with flying colors haha! And thank you! Yeah, I know, but I kind of felt like it somewhat showed Madi's ease with the new world, and how much of her guard she'd let down. But now it seems to be back. Yes, Miss Angorian is a demon… and everything is just going to play out to answer your questions haha.**


	17. In Which a Realization Dawns

**~THEMESONGS~**

_**It's Time**_** ~ Imagine Dragons**

_**For You**_** ~ Tin Sparrow**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**17. In Which a Realization Dawns**

I practically threw down _City of Angels _at Jace's lack of… intelligence. Yes, he was turning into quite the douche. What happened to my cousin? My best friend in fiction? My alter ego in a paperback? Obviously something, but Cassandra Clare was making it increasingly difficult to determine what.

Dreams were plaguing him, that was for certain. My sympathy went for him there. We were both suffering from some demonic influence, and it was my job to figure out what it was.

It was Michael's tinkering about in the kitchen that drew me from my thoughts, and I looked up at him. He was busy going over some new spell for a client I knew absolutely nothing about. Sophie was upstairs, cleaning.

"You look mad." Calcifer crackled from the fireplace.

I turned in my chair to look at him. "Because I am." I replied dryly. "Everything is slipping out of my control."

Michael had stopped working in the kitchen. I knew he was listening. Calcifer did too, and that was why he didn't press the subject anymore. He only spared me a wary, knowing look that I returned. It was a promise to explain everything to him later.

It was then that the door slammed open in the living room, making everyone in the room start.

I had grabbed at one of my swords that were now sitting very close to my chair, as they hadn't left my side ever since we came back from Angorian's house. That woman had given me much more than the creeps. It shouldn't even be called the 'creeps'. Maybe it should be more like the 'as-soon-as-I-see-you-I-want-to-rip-off-your-heads'.

True story.

But, it wasn't Angorian trudging into the house. It was Howl. He was soaked through, his hair drooping in a heavy, wet curtain around his paler face. I frowned as he slouched over to the fireplace, looming over Calcifer, dripping water into the hearth.

"Hey! Would it kill ya to take a step back?" Calcifer barked. "You're making me fizzle!"

Just as he said it, a fat drop from Howl's suit landed right in Calcifer's open mouth, making him gag and let out a sound that sounded like half a sizzle, and half a growl of rage.

"Howl," I quickly jumped up, and gently steered him a step back from the fireplace, "Are you all right?"

Howl sighed and shook his head, then let out an unceremonious sneeze at the ground. He took a precarious step around me and lurched towards the fireplace again. "Calcifer, we must make preparations to move the house. The sooner the better."

"Of _course_." Calcifer drawled sarcastically. "Would you like anything else, _your highness_?"

"Yes. Prepare some hot water for my bath."

Calcifer balked – well, if he could he would – at the request, spluttering angry remarks as Howl trudged up the stairs. Sparks practically flew from the fireplace, making me take a step back.

I glanced over at Michael as he started running around the house, searching for something. After he let out a sigh of irritation, he grabbed a cloak off of the coatrack near the door.

"I'm going out!" He shouted. "There isn't any more rue pollen!"

Without waiting for a word of goodbye, he pulled on his cloak. My eyes widened as he suddenly gained another foot or so of height, and a long, thick red beard sprouted from his face. He looked almost like an older version of himself. He then opened the door to the castle, and stepped into a sunny town scene, before slamming the door behind him.

I shuddered at the sound, and shook my head. Why couldn't they open and close doors around here like _normal_ people?

Sophie then tottered down the stairs, and puttered over to the kitchen. "Howl is sick." She informed us. "I think I'll make him some tea. Madi, do you think you could take it to him? I'll be going out."

I nodded dumbly as she brought the kettle to Calcifer, and set it over his head to heat the water. I slowly made my way back to the red chair and sat down. Calcifer looked quite livid as he glowered off into space.

I picked up _City of Fallen Angels_ as Sophie continued to wander around the house, seeming to be looking for something in order to allow her to leave the house. I didn't really bother to ask where she was going, knowing she would get irritated if I asked to come along. According to our last adventure (the one in Wales), I was a danger to her health.

Was my driving _really_ that terrible?

So I instead took to reading, even though my irritation for a certain Jace Lightwood was running on high.

Sophie let out a sudden cross huff, which made both Calcifer and I look up at her. She shook balled her small, wrinkled hands into fists, and then stomped to the closet to pull out a broom, and began to brush the floor vigorously.

Calcifer and I looked at each other. I was the first to shake my head and look back at my book.

_**.M.I.W.**_

_Boomph!_

I started, and whipped my head around to the door. I automatically gripped my swords. Sandalphon and Metatron burst into light at the challenge, which made me look at Sophie warily.

She was standing – frozen – in the kitchen in the midst of preparing some soup for Howl.

_Boomph!_

"My swords don't glow unless I call their names." I said slowly. "Did you say something to them?"

She furrowed her brows. "What do you –"

_Boomph!_

"Could we discuss this, I don't know – _later_?" Calcifer crackled. "In case you haven't noticed, there is some_thing_ at the door. Some_thing_ of flesh and _blood_?"

"I'm aware!" I snapped, then looked at Sophie. "I want you to open the door –"

"And let it in _here_?" Calcifer spat.

"I can't charge it out without any room to move!" I retorted. "It'll come in first, and I'll fight it out. Sophie, open the door wide, and hide behind it."

Sophie scuttled to the door, while I flipped my swords, preparing myself for whatever was coming through that door.

_Boomph!_

Sophie grappled the door, and looked back at me nervously. My grip tightened on the seraph blades, and I glared at the door. "Now." I snarled through clenched teeth.

She pulled it open, and hid behind the door. Calcifer let out a squawk of protest as a shape loomed in the frame of the door. I shot in front of the fire demon, and watched it charge in.

It was a small, gray shape that threw itself through the door. My eyes widened when I saw the large dark eyes, the wide mouth with sharp white teeth –

I darted forward, meeting it head on. It leapt up to meet me, and I pulled back Sandalphon in a wide slice –

"_Aaaiieee!_"

The sharp yelp resonated through my ears and shot down my spine like razor blades. A cold feeling settled in my stomach at the yelp and familiar wails of anguish I'd only heard in movies.

I think I'd just sliced open a dog.

A normal, domesticated, happy-go-lucky, trusting _dog_.

I spun around to see it lying on the floor, writhing in pain. Blood trickled steadily from a wound in his chest. A slightly deep cut. It could be fixed!

"Sophie!" I screamed, dropping my swords. I fell to my knees by the dog's side. "Oh my _God_!" I cried as I stared at it in horror. "I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't mean to!"

The dog whimpered pathetically. It was gray and thin, and had a body built for running. A Greyhound. I gently touched its smooth pelt, my fingers shaking. "Sophie! _Now_!"

Sophie scuttled out from the door and dropped to the dog's side. "Oh dear…" She murmured.

"So this is how you fight?" Calcifer demanded. "Kill with _kindness_?"

"It's a _dog_!" I said. "I don't think a _dog_ is any danger to you."

"It's of the Wtich of the Waste." Clacifer hissed. "He _reeks_ of her magic!"

Just then, the dog slowly started to shudder under me and Sophie's fingers. Sophie immediately backed away after I put a protective arm to shield her away. I slowly grasped Sandalphon and held it steadily as the dog continued to convulse.

The dog began to contort and its whining became more… human. My grip on my seraph blade tightened, and I scooted back a few inches. This could not be good.

The dog's limbs began to change from that of a dog to a human, pale skin glossy from sweat appearing until the dog wasn't a dog at all. Instead, it was a man.

A naked man.

I leapt up, staggering back a few steps, quickly directing my gaze anywhere other than the man. Sorry, it's a reflex. I know some of you people must think I'm experienced in _all_ walks of life, but let's not get too hasty. I'd never seen a naked guy before in my life, and I wasn't planning on really making this my first time.

"He – _Help_!" The man gasped out, and I slowly (very reluctantly) looked at his face, keeping my gaze locked with his eyes. "Lettie! Lettie sent me! _Lettie_!"

"Lettie!" Sophie gasped, and I quickly looked over at her. She had dropped to the man's side, seeming completely unaware of his… state, while my face was flaming uncontrollably. Uncontrollably to the point of feeling even the tips of my ears burning. "You know Lettie?"

"She sent me!" The man answered, his breathing ragged. He arched his back and let out a deep moan that signaled pain. "Pro – Protect Sophie! Protect Sophie Hatter!"

He curled up into the fetal position, his body writhing and shaking. My perplexity of the situation was only growing as his body shaped and morphed into a sheepdog. Big, fluffy, gray-and-white.

Thank God he wasn't naked anymore.

"_Told_ you –" Calcifer crackled haughtily.

"It's not his fault!" I defended the animal. "It's not his fault he's forced to be something he's not! We're going to help him, and that's final!"

"Good luck getting Howl to agree with you."

"He will." Sophie suddenly spoke up, voice filled with conviction. When she must've seen my surprise, she shrugged. "He will simply have to."

_**.M.I.W.**_

The rest of the day was spent on me helping Sophie heal the dog/man/whatever I had accidentally sliced with my swords.

For now, he was sprawled near the fireplace, breathing only somewhat heavily. A bandage was awkwardly placed on his chest. I sat next to him, close but not touching, reading _City of Fallen Angels_.

From time to time, the dog would wake up, and look at me.

"I'm _so_ sorry." I said again, knowing he would understand.

His only expression was that of tired acceptance. Like it had all happened before. It still made me feel bad, and I shook my head. "I thought you were a demon. I kill them, you know. Demons. Well, not just demons. The first were demons, then half-demons, then vampires, then a young, innocent vampire, then wolf-human hybrids, then more demons, then vampires again… And now nothing."

The dog looked at me, seeming to be listening. It was as if I could still see the humanity in his eyes. His gaze seemed to tell me to go on. Continue.

I raised my brows as I nodded, thinking it over. "Yeah. It's been nothing so far. No killing. I haven't killed anyone or anything for a while now. I know it's not going to last, I know it's going to end soon, but I still like it. I'm going to miss it."

The dog slowly pulled himself over to me, and set his large, scruffy head in my lap. I set my book down and gently stroked his pelt from his neck down to his shoulder. The dog let out a contented breath of a _woof_ which made me smile.

"Don't get me wrong. I like the fighting. I _love_ the fighting. How could I leave it? When you're so naturally good at something, and it makes you feel so alive, how can you ignore it? You can't, that's how. You embrace it, and take its consequences, no matter what."

The dog snorted in agreement, and closed his eyes.

"We're keeping him, Howl, and that's final!" Sophie shouted from upstairs.

The dog jumped just as a door slammed, and looked up at me in slight surprise.

I shrugged. "It happens a lot."

_**.M.I.W.**_

A day or so later, Howl seemed to have magically cured himself of his cold, and was practically leaping down the stairs.

I started in my spot next to the fireplace, the dog jumping as well because he had been asleep in my lap. I closed _City of Angels_ immediately after seeing Howl's pale eyes sparkling. That could only mean one thing.

Howl was going to do something today.

And I wasn't sure if that 'something' was going to be good or not.

"Market Chipping!" He announced quite boldly.

I quickly glanced around the room, neither Sophie or Michael in sight. Calcifer made no attempt to answer his question. The dog glared up at the wizard, letting out a low, angry growl. Meaning I was his only audience, and put to the task of humoring him.

I sighed, slowly setting my book down beside me. "What about Market Chipping, Howl?"

Howl seemed to notice his lack of a crowd, and his shoulders dropped. "Where is everyone?" He demanded instead.

I shrugged offhandedly.

"Well, this simply won't do!" He said, quickly walked towards the stairs. "Sophie? Michael?"

The dog merely growled again when we all heard a door open. Howl looked back at the dog, and his gaze turned from interest to disdain. "I see you're still here."

The dog bared his teeth.

I quickly pressed my hand on top of the dog's snout, and forced his head on my knee. He let out a discontented, muffled rumble in response, and I smiled innocently up at Howl. He didn't seem all that thrilled.

Michael ran down the stairs, jumping in front of Howl. "Yes?" Michael asked.

"Get the living room ready." Howl ordered. "We're moving."

"_Moving_?" Calcifer spluttered.

"Great." Michael said, shoving furniture out of the way to clear a space on the floor. "I think we should be closer to Market Chipping, anyway."

"As do I." Howl agreed, just as Sophie hobbled down the stairs. "Now! Everyone to their places."

The dog stood up and lumbered towards the table Michael was helping Sophie sit on before jumping up himself. I slowly stood, picking up my swords in one hand, and book in the other. I watched as Howl had a space cleared for him in the living room, and knelt down to start drawing a flawless circle with white chalk he randomly came up with.

Calcifer billowed up in the fireplace, turning a deep magenta. "As if moving the castle isn't hard enough!" He crackled vehemently. "Now you want to change _portals_?"

"Precisely!" Howl said, still intent on drawing on the ground. "It would be easier to do this then move the castle around all the time."

I stepped past Howl, moving closer to the table. But I paused and frowned when I saw the design he was making.

"What is that?" I asked.

Howl glanced up at me, then back down to finish the design. "Nothing you need to worry about. Everyone found a place?"

"Yes!" Michael answered for everyone.

I didn't join them, holding my swords tightly. I analyzed the chalk markings on the floor, still intrigued. They swirled at some points and were jagged at others, all dancing around a circle with more smaller designs in it. It was so familiar, and yet I couldn't place it.

I dropped to my knees in a crouch to study the design more, setting my book on the floor next to me. I reached out with my empty hand, thinking that maybe if I touched them, I could be remembered.

"Where have I seen you before?" I whispered.

I reached to touch one of the designs, when a sudden tiny spark erupted from the floor, snapping at my finger.

I instantly recoiled before it could get me. Realization dawned on me in that instant, which made me narrow my eyes. "I _knew_ it –"

Because I did know it. I'd seen the design before, but thought nothing of it. Because I was focused on the fact that I was being told I was going to die.

In Russia.

A large hand grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me back to the table. "Come along, Miss Verdantia." I glared up at Howl as I stumbled back, and attempted to wrench myself out of his hold. "These runes have no patience for humans."

"According to you, I'm not human." I informed him.

"You're not." Howl agreed. "But you're not enough magic to be otherwise, also."

I frowned, leaning against the table, not saying anything more when my gaze flickered across the chalk design.

"I need to see the spell book you got that out of." I told Howl. "Preferably by tonight."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be entirely possible." He said. "I have a funeral to attend to tonight."

My eyes widened. "Not by yourself, I'm sure."

"I'll have a proper disguise."

"That's not good enough. I'm going, and that's final."

Maybe it was just the fact that we now knew each other so well that Howl didn't argue, and I came to my own ultimatum, that we didn't need to discuss it further. Because we didn't.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**A bit of a filler, I know, but that's because of what's happening in the next chapter.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** I forgive you haha. Thank you for the comment.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Yeah, it actually kind of is. I didn't even keep count until you just told me that. Oh, yes, the plot is going to be amazing!**

**Jgal747:**** Oh, thank you! And don't worry, it's not awkward. Madi can be loveable… in her own quirky way.**

**April Marciano:**** Can I just say I love your name? Anyways, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! To your Madi and Howl shipping… Well… You'll just have to see to get your answers. ;)**


	18. In Which She Finds Power

**Because I love you all so desperately! Here is my gift to you for your awesome comments! An extra-long, Madi-licious chapter!**

**More reviews, faster and better the chapters get. ;)**

**This chapter contains 'R' rated language and minute gore. You have been warned.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**I for You**_** ~ All American Rejects**

_**Apple Tree **_**~ Wolfmother**

_**Some Nights**_** ~ Fun**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**18. In Which She Finds Power**

Sophie was polishing down the already spotless new kitchen, Michael sitting at the brand new table reading through a book of spells. The dog was curled near Calcifer's hearth, now in the form of a red setter. Howl was upstairs, _still_ getting ready for the funeral.

I was busy strapping my seraph blades back to my legs to hide them underneath the turquois dress, debating on whether or not just to wear my gear instead. I could throw myself into a glamour. I knew what was going to happen next anyhow.

Once I was done, I folded my arms across my chest and paced the length of the new living room of the castle. It was slightly larger than it used to be, now housing a new room for Sophie and a plush red velvet couch in front of the fireplace for me. Howl must've known I was leaving soon, and decided I wouldn't want a room of my own.

It was then that the wizard trumped down the stairs, slinking towards the fireplace. He was adorned in complete black except for the jade dangly earring hanging off of his left ear. The dog growled at him in response, and I folded my arms across my chest.

"I thought you said that you had a good disguise?" I said accusingly.

"I do." Howl replied calmly. "Now stop talking."

He began to examine the dog, frowning as he looked him over. I folded my arms across my chest, but turned to walk to Sophie. She looked up at me in surprise when I stopped next to her.

"After we leave, make sure you lock up the place." I told her seriously. "Keep the castle doors shut and locked, and don't let anyone in unless you can help it. Neither you or Michael should leave the castle until we come back. Understand?"

"What is happening, Madi?" She asked, frowning.

I smiled slightly, and shrugged her off. "Probably nothing. I just like being overly prepared. You know me."

A loud snarl suddenly brought our attention back to the living room, where we saw two red setters circling each other. One of them looked absolutely livid, and barked and snarled at the other one. The other was rather serene, having an almost humanlike focus in its eyes.

Suddenly, the calm one's bones shifted, and rose to become Howl. I frowned when I connected the dots. He was going to go to this funeral as a _red_ dog, while wearing all black.

"After all of that work?" I asked.

Howl shrugged offhandedly. "It's the thought that counts."

The dog growled, and plopped next to the fireplace.

I walked towards Howl, folding my arms across my chest. "Okay, fine. Can we just go? Please?"

The wizard looked down at me, studying me. It made my heart clench and I glanced down at my dress. "What?" I demanded. "I don't have anything black, so…"

A cold feeling suddenly locked onto me. I felt my whole body freeze as an uncomfortable crawling feeling crept over my skin. My eyes widened as I tried to speak, but couldn't even open my mouth, or make my vocal chords work.

As soon as the feeling started, however, it ended. I felt my shoulders droop, and I glared at Howl, raising a hand to point at him –

Until I noticed that my sleeve was black. And my hand wasn't… my hand. Instead, it was long and slender, delicate and a shade paler and fairer than normal.

"H – Hold that thought." I said, and dashed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once I was there, I gasped at the person in the mirror.

She was tall, slim, and lithe. Quite a few inches taller than me. She had an angular face, and sharp gray eyes. No freckles, no slight tan accumulated.

The gorgeous jet black dress clung to her reed-like hourglass figure, and had small lace accents. A small black hat was perched on her blonde ringlets styled into a bun, a few strands escaping and framing the sides of her face.

I swallowed, seeing the woman before me do the same thing. I took a slight step back, the woman mirroring my movements. This woman was _me_.

For the first time, I was actually a little scared of Howl's power.

The wizard stepped up behind me, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you quite ready?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

A gentle rain had started to pour on the graveyard, as Mrs. Pentstemmon's ornate cherry wood casket was lowered to ground. In her final moments, she was surrounded by her friends and admirers and family, all dressed in black. It was all rather picturesque, really, which made me feel even more like I was intruding.

Howl and I stood farther off, pretending to pay some respects to another gravestone. Howl sat next to me as I leaned against the tall marble headstone, looking on at the funeral.

Even though I had to grind my teeth together to keep from asking any questions, ruining the scene and Howl's grief, my mind was racing with them. Mostly about Pentstemmon. How could he be so loyal to her when she was such a horrible woman? Or maybe she was different with him, and just horrible to me. Either option seemed plausible.

Someone burst into tears as the first person dropped a single white rose into the ground on the coffin. I frowned. If I was going to die soon, would this many people come to my funeral? Would anyone come at all? Would anyone know I died?

Yes. Somehow. Someone had to be there when I died. Someone – anyone – would have to know.

The more I thought it over, the less sure I was. I leapt into random worlds, taking the chance I would not know what was inside. I could find that one world where no one knew my name, and it would be just my luck that I'd find some way to get myself killed.

Once again, Pentstemmon had found a way to make me realize how insignificant my life really could be. And she was _dead_. What an asshole. Did she know what the fortune teller in Russia had told me? The star? Did she know I was going to die?

Was she only trying to warn me? Was the death going to be so horrible that I should just get it over with myself?

_That's right, Madi. Just fall…_

Never before had the voice in my dreams been so convincing.

_**.M.I.W.**_

We slowly walked home, Howl trotting along beside me still in his setter form. I was still the mysterious blonde woman, the only comfort of having my identity were the seraphs strapped to my legs.

The funeral had been long, and lasted throughout the day. It was now early evening, the sun just dipping beneath the horizon. No one else was walking the streets of Porthaven except for us.

"Now that we're done," I said casually. "Do you think you could get rid of this disguise? It's been freaking me out all day."

He didn't say anything, but the cold feeling swept through me like a breeze of wind instead of that awkward creepy-crawly feeling. As soon as it was over, I looked down at my arms to see the sleeves of my dress were turquois again. That must've meant everything else was normal too.

I sighed in relief, and ran after Howl (who'd walked past me while I'd been somewhat incapacitated). He didn't even look at me when I joined his side, only loped on, his gaze blank as he stared ahead.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "She had to have been a big part of your life. She shouldn't have died that way."

He snorted, but didn't do much else to act on what I said.

"Just want you to know that I'm here if you need anything. Like talking, I mean, I guess…"

Could I get a prize for being the best at sympathy-talk ever? Ugh, sometimes, Verdantia, sometimes…

Thankfully, I didn't need to keep up the awkward conversation for long, because a fireball kind of interrupted that.

Yeah. Fireball. About the size of my head, barreling straight for Howl.

"_Look out!_" I shouted.

Howl was just about to walk right into its path, until I grappled the scruff of his neck, and jerked him back behind me. He yelped in protest, but it was drowned out by the whistle of the fireball as it crashed into the brick wall just in front of us.

We both fell back on our backs, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Howl slip back into his human form.

I grasped the bottom of my skirts and pulled them harshly up, _beyond_ caring about English-Victiorian-era proprieties. I whipped out both of my swords, trying to find the source of the attack.

"_Sandalphon_! _Metatron_!" I snarled, leaping to my feet. Both swords burst into a light brighter than I'd ever seen.

A wretchedly haughty laugh made me turn my head towards the other side of the street, where I saw a husky woman saunter out from behind the shadows. Her long, blood red hair hung to nearly her waist, and fanned out with an invisible breeze. She was dressed like a duchess, in dark purple furs and a large hat set on top of her head. I narrowed my eyes, and glanced back at Howl.

"I think she's found us." Howl said dryly.

This woman was the Witch of the Waste.

As soon as he said that, I heard a harsh, crackling noise that sounded deep within me and made the hairs on my arms stand on end. I spun around to see a bright blue, crackling electric ball coming straight for us.

I threw my swords into an 'x' and dropped to a crouch. The ball barreled on like a freight train, and I braced myself for the impact –

_CLANG! _

_KIZZZZCCCHHHTT!_

The electric ball crashed into my swords, bringing them closer to my face, jarring my shoulders. Bright blue mixed with pure white, yellow sparks leapt and danced off of my blades. The feeling of the electricity grappling my blades made my hands vibrate, following the rest of my body.

The burst of magic must've stirred something within me, as I felt the central implosion within me. My heart stopped for only a split-second, and then kicked into the highest gear possible.

So long without having to do any fighting, I knew my super-adrenaline-shot was going to start early. All bets were off now.

Because this was my domain, and I would be damned if I wasn't going to keep it either.

"Gear!" I snapped at Howl. "_Now!_"

My dress disappeared in that instant, my Shadowhunter gear taking its place. The electric ball ended just then too, and I leapt to my feet.

"Go back to the castle!" I barked at him. "I've got this!"

No more needed to be said. I charged the Witch of the Waste.

She smirked at me devilishly, holding out glowing hands. I raised my swords in the air in a long arc, put them in an 'x', and brought them down –

_WHAPUSH!_

The Witch held my swords in her hands, yellow sparks flying as I tried to force my blades down, and she tried to force them up in an attempt to chop my head off. My face was only inches from hers, just so I could see into her dark red eyes – almost black with her contained fury.

"I knew you had magic in you." She grunted, pushing up. My swords came an inch closer around me. I forced them down again. "I didn't realize how much. With that cheap parlor trick, I'd almost expected you to be a bit of a hack."

"So you're the Bitch of the Disgraced." I growled back. "Funny, I expected you to be… thinner."

Her eyes widened, that fury within her unlocking in that instant. She opened her mouth wide (wider than any normal person's, I assure you), and shrieked in my face. This yell carried with it hurricane force winds, and my swords and I flew back as a result.

I landed hard on my back on the cobblestone street, my head smacking into it as well. I blinked against the black spots that sprouted in front of my eyes, shaking my head to get them out of the way. I felt like I'd just ran into a freight train.

And – just for the record – cobblestone streets hurt a hell of a lot more to fall on than cement. The separate stones each just love taking a chance at digging into any part of your anatomy as painfully as possible.

I groaned in pain, pulling myself up.

Yes, yes, mortal girl with two glow-in-the-dark swords versus a witch with years of training and a bad attitude. I knew the odds weren't going to be exactly in my favor.

But, let's reflect. When has that ever stopped me before, exactly?

I scrambled to grab my seraph blades, and leapt to my feet, seeing the Witch begin to spin around, pulling up a strange red force with her as she began to disappear.

She was creating her own portal.

She was going to try to go to Wales.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" I shouted, and sprinted after her.

Just as she was about to disappear, I chucked Sandalphon at her. The blade sailed through the air, caught her hat, and buried himself into the brick wall across from her.

And, boy, did that bitch bounce back quick. Just for a hat.

She whirled back to the street, her red aura disappearing, dark red hair fanning out once it was fully freed from her hat. She turned to see her hat skewered by my sword, and then faced me.

"That was my favorite hat." She said pointedly.

I smiled cynically, flipping Metatron in my hand before holding him up to point at her. "Then that'll teach you who the _real_ ringleader is around her. You leave when I say you can, and not a second before."

"Well, aren't you a combative little thing?" She laughed haughtily.

I rolled my eyes and flipped Metatron again. "Yeah, and you're a poorly dressed wannabe flapper girl. As much as I love the verbal banter, that's not what I'm here for. Now come at me, bro."

She smirked, and rose her left hand in the air. She waved it once, which freed Sandalphon and her hat. Then, my seraph came flying towards me – tip first.

My eyes widened for a split second before I ducked to the side and hit him off track with Metatron. Sandalphon clattered to the ground, and I picked him up.

I hadn't noticed yet another fireball coming at me until it was only a few feet from me.

"Fuck –"

A bright blue ball suddenly encased the fireball, and I whipped around to see Howl holding his hands out to the Witch of the Waste, seeming ready to create another magic-ball if he needed to.

"Great timing." I told him, jumping to my feet. I flipped both my swords smartly, looking at the Witch of the Waste. "You're going to have to do better than that, Bitch of the _Disgraced_."

She smiled darkly. "I plan to."

Suddenly, a large, dark shape leapt out from the shadows, straight towards me.

Demon.

I readied my swords, tensing my legs for a jump –

But the shadow sailed right over my head, and into the distance.

"What the h–"

Thunder suddenly crashed over us, a streak of lightning hit the harbor not too far off. I spun around to look at the Witch. Once our gazes met, she slowly began to form a lightning ball in her hands and looked to Howl, just as more thunder clapped overhead. As a bolt of lightning hitting too close to home struck, it cast everything in stark black and white, which made me see the wicked smile playing at her lips.

She was baiting him.

"Cover me." He demanded, only before he shot forward.

I threw myself after him, closely flanking his side. The Witch cackled and threw out her lightning ball at him. I ducked and wove around him, crossing my swords to effectively block the electric ball, launching myself back into action to run after him, this time flanking his opposite side.

Howl was busy forming a fireball in his hands, and threw it forward at the Witch. She jumped to the side – being more lithe than I'd expected her to be – which made her land right in front of me.

I swiped at her with Metatron – which she dodged – and then finished through with Sandalphon – which she barely missed as well.

Letting out a growl of frustration, I dropped to pull a smooth dropkick, which she didn't see coming. She landed ungracefully on her backside, just as I was rising to stab her –

The bright blue of one of her electric balls blinded me momentarily, but gave me enough sense to realize that I was about to get my ass handed to me. I threw my swords in an 'x' –

_KIRRZICCCHHH!_

I held myself over her, forcing her magic back at her, for only a few seconds. Then her strength won out.

I flew backwards, keeping a death grip on my swords as I fell hard against the cobblestone road again. My whole body tingled unpleasantly, and I groaned as I forced myself to roll over. God, that one threw me for a loop.

Suddenly, over the wail of the storm, a shrill yet hauntingly beautiful song flitted through my ears. I whipped my head to the side to see Howl's gaze not focused on the Witch, but on the harbor.

There, crawling up on the pier of the harbor, were women. Women made of water. They curled and moved, beckoned Howl with provocative poses and their harsh siren song. His arms dropped to his sides, and he took a hesitant step forward –

"_Howl_!" I shrieked, my super-adrenaline winning out, and letting me leap to my feet. "_NO!_"

I ran straight for Howl, then past him. "He's _taken_!" I shouted at the water mermaids, swinging out both swords in a wide arc, cutting them in half.

Their song turned into shrill wails of anguish, and they retreated to the water.

I spun around to look at Howl, the haziness in his eyes clearing, realization clicking. "Madi –"

My eyes were focused on the Witch of the Waste. She was concocting yet another strange ball. This time it was a blackish purple, and she looked excited to test it out.

Then she threw it. Straight at Howl.

"Look _out_!" I threw myself forward, shoving Howl out of the way, trying to hold out Metatron as a block –

No dice.

I didn't have the block up in time, and the ball hit me straight in the chest –

_I jumped to my feet, and spun around. There was only blackness._

_Oh God. Just like the dreams._

_No, not only 'just like'. This was it. I was back._

"_Madison Verdantia!" A high, raspy voice snarled. It came at me from all directions, I couldn't pinpoint where it came from._

_Then, suddenly, in front of me, a large set of jaws came at me._

"_You are _mine_!"_

"_NO!" I shouted, suddenly pulling out Metatron and Sandalphon. Their light shone brightly in the darkness, and I sliced through the jaws._

_Something swept above me, trying to grasp at me. I threw my swords up, and ran the thing through. Though I couldn't see it, I knew it died._

"_You can't have me!" I screamed. "You _can't_!"_

"_You will be _mine_!"_

"_No!" I retorted. "I am Madison Verdantia, Rogue of all worlds! I belong to nothing and no one! My life is _mine _now!"_

"Madison! Madison _Verdantia_!"

My eyes snapped open. I screamed, and bolted to my feet. A strong hand clapped down on my arm, and began to drag me behind them. I looked up to see it was only Howl. I'd made it out. I was in Porthaven, not darkness. I was still alive.

"Howl –"

"She's getting away!" He snapped.

Something suddenly stirred within me. I didn't know if it was the adrenaline, or the hype from the dream and my victory over it, but it just suddenly clicked. A resolve, a power I'd never felt before.

"No, she's not." I said gravelly, jerking out of Howl's grasp. He stumbled to a stop, and wheeled around to face me.

I threw out my hand, thinking of everything that book had taught me. Clear your mind, think of only your destination. Focus.

_Witch of the Waste, Witch of the Waste, take me to the Witch of the Waste._

Suddenly, a blew spiraling portal ripped through the air.

"_NOW!_" I screamed, and suddenly the portal furled out to be like I'd always seen it.

I turned to look at Howl, then grabbed his tattered suit coat, and pulled him after me, through the portal.

_**.M.I.W.**_

We were in moorland. My head felt incredibly light after stepping through the portal. Instead of the black spots jumping in front of my eyes, they were now fuzzy white patches. At the moment, I couldn't tell which should be taken to be more frightening.

I pulled out my swords, but that was as far as I could get before sinking to my knees. Howl stood in front of me, confronting the Witch of the Waste.

She spun around on top of a hill, and threw a fireball straight at us with a scream of indignation.

I threw my swords into a pitiful 'x', but it was Howl who deflected it, and threw another magic ball at her.

The Witch suddenly hit us with what seemed like a machine-gun version of electric balls. Howl couldn't deflect them all.

I pulled myself to my feet, and staggered to Howl's side, throwing out my swords again to block some of the electric balls. They were only growing in numbers, though.

"We can't take her like this!" Howl shouted.

But the Witch of the Waste wouldn't be stopped. I was losing my adrenaline, and that… whatever the hell I just did, threw me on a fucking spiral downward.

There was only one thing that could work.

I nodded weakly, before grabbing Howl's tie. I jerked him down to my level, and pressed my lips to his, forcing him in a deep, long kiss.

It was strange – to say in the least. The reason for the kiss, anyway. Here we were, in the midst of explosions and fireballs, and all I thought of to throw the Witch off was to kiss her… obsession.

And, well, the kiss itself was weird. My thoughts suddenly flashed to Meliorn. How he smiled at some smartalec remark I made, held my hand at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, had my back when we fought those demons.

This was Meliorn. Howl wasn't Meliorn.

A sudden scream of rage and agony pulled us apart, and I looked to see the Witch throw her hands down. A giant yellow light began to grow –

"Run." I said, spinning around to race towards the tree line of a forest. I hadn't seen that before.

Howl was right at my side, but then grabbed me as I started to trip over the stupidest things.

"Don't panic." He suddenly whispered in my ear.

That was when I felt my shoulders slump forward, and the ground drop beneath me. I stumbled forward, realizing I was now on four feet. The dark forest now seemed sharper and clearer, somehow. Then I looked over at Howl, and realized why.

He was a black cat with white paws, and he looked back at me to make sure I was still following him.

I didn't even ask, because I knew.

I was a cat too.

Then a bright, blinding light swept through the forest –

_SWRROOOOSH!_

_**.M.I.W.**_

"But, as I said." Howl said. "Impeccable thinking. Improper in most social circles, but impeccable nonetheless."

I clinked my brandy glass with his, and took another strong swig. The stuff went down my throat like fire, and I coughed. Again.

We sat at the table. Well, Howl sat, I was half-laying on it looking like death. The wizard was a picture of a peaceful evening, magically cleaned and wearing breaches and a clean dress shirt. I was grungy, battered, and white as a ghost.

Tonight had spun out of control. We'd made it out of that forest, but just because we were practically blasted out of there. As soon as we'd stumbled into Porthaven, I was chucking up blood for at least half an hour. Howl had kept watch, but wasn't entirely helpful with anything involving support. I'd gritted my teeth and dragged myself home.

There were so many questions I had, but all I could think of was how weak and hollow I felt.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Anyhow, you said you wanted that spell book, didn't you? Well, I've procured it."

I heard the leather sliding across the table towards me, but didn't get up to look at it. Howl was trying to coax some life into me, but right now, all I wanted was to get the tingling sensation out of me from being electrocuted at some point of the battle and the lightness of my head to end. At least I'd gotten my stupid nose to stop bleeding. And I was human again. That was something.

But I was back. My little vacation was over. I was fighting again. And this time, I think I got a new power I hadn't expected thrown into the mix. A new power I wasn't sure I was going to like or not.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but I fell asleep.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Ooooh! Intrigue!**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BookNinja15:**** It's all right, Fluffy. I'm really nervous to read MJ, just because of Finnick. I love him too much. I feel like not reading the book will make him live longer somehow haha.**

**April Marciano:**** Haha, thank you so much! It's great to hear from you!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Lol, still a lot of things going on? I think I just added to your pile.**

**Acid-Veins:**** First of all, your name is legit. Now that we've got that off the agenda, thank you for your comment. I hope I updated fast enough for you!**


	19. In Which there is Reconstruction

**This is for AnimeVamp1997! Hope this makes your day! :)**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**The Girl Running**_** ~ Passenger**

_**Shake Me Down**_** ~ Cage the Elephant**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**19. In Which there is Reconstruction**

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when I slipped out of the castle. I took the door leading out to the field of flowers.

It had once been the portal leading to Porthaven. Howl had created it the day after the fight. I found that slightly sad. It meant I wouldn't ever see those little kids again. Well, from the apparent spectacle that fight had caused a few nights ago, I doubted their parents would want them watching a killer play with weapons. Apparently I'd become quite ruthless, more than people had bargained for.

I ran out into the field, pulling my coat closer around me. My skirt of my dress whipped in the breeze, but I didn't think about that. I didn't think of how annoying as hell it felt, instead focusing on the spell book Howl had given to me.

I stopped at the bank of a small, crystalline lake. I set the lantern I'd stolen from the house down in front of me, and quickly flipped through the pages of the spell book, finding the right page. The one that gave me the spell to summon demons.

To be honest, I never thought I would find myself sitting on the bank of a lake at three o'clock in the morning, summoning a demon. Then again, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised at anything that happens to me anymore, now should I?

As I looked at the spell, I frowned. It was listed in Latin. Huh. And I thought it was a dead language. I guess my two years of that foreign language weren't so pointless after all…

I cleared my throat, and began to read. "_Bellum ostendere mihi inducta, ut mihi verax et fidelis consilii, si dignum putet_…"

At first, I thought nothing was going to happen. I frowned. Did I do it right? I looked at the spell again, knowing there was no way to really mess it up. It was a simple sentence. What else was there to it? I even did it at the right demonic time!

A strong gust of wind rippled through the dark meadow. I froze, my heart beginning to race. What if I'd summoned someone else instead? God, I was such a moron!

"Your Latin is certainly better than I'd expected it to be." A familiar voice informed me. "Though, you'll forgive me, I never thought it would be _you_ trying to call _me_."

Okay, so maybe for the first time, I was actually glad it was him. I stood up, clutching the book tightly in my hands, facing the darkness. "I have a question."

"As does everyone who tries to summon me. The answer isn't usually what they're looking for, though."

"Where are you?" I snapped. "Don't try to play games with me."

He suddenly stood in front of me, making me take a nervous step back. There he was, all right. Tall, imposing, pale blonde hair, purplish skin, black veins, black eyes. All there. "You're right." He agreed. "What is your question, pet? Why do you seek council from _me_?"

I narrowed my eyes at his choice of words, seeing as the spell did ask for his council verbatim. I looked down at the book in my hands, and slowly flipped to the right page. "Can other demons go through dimensions like you?"

He smiled slightly. A hard smile. "Yes. Why?"

"I'm looking for one." I said. "Specifically. I think I met her in Russia. She was posing as a fortune teller… and the one who told me I was going to die."

The smile was gone. "You have been prophesized to die?" He asked flatly, to the point where it didn't even sound like a question.

I ignored it, though I couldn't help but be surprised. I thought he would've known. I mean, didn't this dude take tabs on my life or something? Did that mean he didn't know that I'd taken his… suggestion on making new portals?

Either way, I wouldn't bring it up.

"I think she might be here. Well, scratch that, I _know_ she is." I found the symbol Howl had made, and held the book out to him. "She had this on a piece of paper in her trailer thing. This symbol gives you the ability to have windows into other worlds. Howl uses it too."

Belial analyzed the image. "You think this demon will cause your death?"

"No. But she knows what or who will." I closed the book and set it down on the ground. "Look, Belial, I know you're kind of a big deal where you come from. This demon is controlled by a witch. I know you have a higher position than her. If you could… I don't know… If we could…"

"You want me to help you prevent your death." He stated.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes."

"What would I get in return?"

"I would be alive." I stated. "I know you have your own big plans for me, I wouldn't be much good to you dead, now would I?"

I inwardly cringed. Belial smirked. Only slightly, of course. Belial never likes to show much emotion. "You would finally be submissive to me?"

"It could be in the cards." I said slowly.

"My, my." He noted dryly. "Madison Verdantia, my little Rogue, making deals with demons. This world is changing you, for it being so quaint."

I narrowed my eyes. "_Ut tu in pace._"

He vanished, but it almost seemed like that smirk still lingered in the air.

_**.M.I.W.**_

The hat shop Sophie used to work in was now transformed into a flower shop. Sophie used the flowers from that meadow near the Waste to supply the store. It was becoming a place where everyone liked to be now. I'd help whenever I could, just to preoccupy my thoughts from the Witch of the Waste, my curse, and _City of Fallen Angels_.

I was almost through with the book, because I'd had so much time to read lately. Gaining my strength meant no arduous movement, according to Sophie. She practically had to tie me to the sofa in those last couple of days. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

But what made that smile disappear was Jace's continuing failing throughout the book. Something was so wrong with him, and even I couldn't figure out what. I stopped reading because I'd gotten so perplexed. I would find out when I got there.

Because I was going. My new ability was going to make that happen.

I hadn't tried to make a new portal since then. I was, in all honesty, too scared to. Howl never asked me about it, but I knew he was dying to. After the fight, I think we had a silent acceptance not to talk about what happened. Ever.

There was no exact weirdness about what happened since then. Like, the kiss part, I mean. Howl seemed to forget about it, and I pretty much did too. We were trying to distract the Witch. It was a ploy that worked out beautifully.

Days after the flower shop opened, Sophie was known as Aunt Jenkins by the regulars. I guessed she was posing as Howl's aunt or something.

I didn't realize anyone even knew me in the shop, until Sophie started talking one slow afternoon.

"You and Howl seem to be getting along well again." She noted dryly from behind the counter as I was sweeping the floor.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. We just kind of found an… understanding."

"People are saying you two make a good match."

I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. She was impassive as she looked through her cash register. I shook my head and went back to sweeping. "Not even close. I think half the time we would rather kill each other. Honestly, Sophie, I don't like him… like that. And he doesn't like me like that either. We're just friends. We talk about magic. That's kind of it."

She nodded, and went out to the garden. If I wasn't watching her, I wouldn't have noticed the slight smile on her face.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Another day had passed. It was business as usual in the flower shop. Sophie was talking to her flowers, primping them and making them grow. Michael was helping her. The dog was asleep behind the counter while I was supposed to be manning the cash register. Instead, I used the space of the counter to polish and sharpen my Seraph blades. It was a slow day, after all.

When the bell of the front door jingled, announcing a customer, I quickly threw a glamour over my swords, and looked up. It was only Howl, though, which made the glamour slip easily.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Howl said amicably. He nodded to me, which I returned, before turning to Michael and Sophie. "You've been talking to the flowers, I see." He noted, apparently only speaking to Sophie.

"Don't they look lovely?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

Yeah… I was glad that they were going to get married and live happily ever after.

"Sophie?" Michael said, his voice sounding concerned. I looked up to see him pull out an ugly brown root-thing and show it to her and Howl. "What is this?"

Howl's body froze for only a second, but it was long enough for me to notice. I frowned when I looked at him. He was busy looking over the root-thing.

"Mandrake root." Was his simple, too-calm reply.

Sophie was just about to open her mouth to say something, but Howl had already backed up, and was moving towards the door that led into the castle. "If you'll excuse me."

_**.M.I.W.**_

Another day passed. Howl had gone off doing God knows what at this point, and Michael had decided to make a call to Cesari's. It was only me, Sophie, and the dog in the flower shop.

It was yet another slow day. I slouched over the counter, looking out into the empty town square, practically willing someone to come in.

But that wishful thinking had been going on for an hour and a half now. And so far, it wasn't getting us anywhere.

"I think I'm going to go make us some lunch." I announced as I stood up. "Sandwiches okay with everyone?"

Sophie nodded, busily tending to her flowers and murmuring things to them I couldn't hear. The dog looked up at me like I'd just divulged to him all of the secrets to the universe. Maybe in the eyes of a dog, I had.

"Taking that as a yes." I said, walking into the castle.

As soon as I closed the portal's door behind me, I was greeted by a very confusing sight.

Calcifer was hidden behind his logs, cowering at the sight of a very imposing looking gentleman.

Well… gentle_man_ wasn't exactly the correct word. Neither was the 'gentle' part. In fact, the to use the word _gentleman_ to describe him was an oxymoron. Easily.

Belial stood before the fireplace, his hands in the pockets of his khaki slacks. He wore yet another typical Victorian-era suit, and allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his features when he saw me.

I folded my arms across my chest. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve –"

"You summoned me, remember?" He easily countered. "I'm only offering you my council, just as you asked, my pet."

"People can see you here." I retorted. "If Howl saw you –"

"He would do what? I would not rely too heavily on his power, especially since it flows from demonic origin."

Calcifer. The strongest and weakest flank. I turned to look at the fire demon, who flinched into the fireplace as a result.

"Leave them out of this." I said warily. "You know this has nothing to do with them."

"Of course. We were only having a friendly chat." He shrugged offhandedly, looking down at the red velvet chair, still there even with the majority of the castle changed. "May I?"

"No."

He sat down anyway. "I found your demon."

"It's her, isn't it?" I demanded. "The witch's demon?"

"Yes. Though, there is more." He then looked pointedly at Calcifer. "Will the slave listen?"

"Calcifer is permanently attached to the castle. He also isn't a slave. I'm his guardian."

"How naïve you are, child." Belial shook his head. "Anyhow, the demon you seek is in association with the witch you fought last week. It would be pointless to capture her, seeing as she is already coming to you. Apparently, you've caused quite a commotion. I won't be surprised if you die in this world."

"Remember what I told you, Belial."

"Don't overestimate your worth, pet." He said calmly. "I will, of course, abide to the rules of our newest game."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's all I ask."

Belial smirked, then evaporated into thin air.

I looked at Calcifer, who was slowly creeping forward from the back of his hearth. "You know him?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. One second I was on my own, the next he was just… there. And then you came in. I thought you were supposed to protect me, Madi."

He didn't even sound whiny or pathetic at that last sentence. In fact, he seemed more or less completely abandoned and terrified. My heart broke for him.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, Calcifer. But the truth is, I can't even protect myself from him." I murmured. "He won't bother you again."

"Did you make a deal with him? He's a lot more dangerous than I am, Madi."

I looked towards the door leading back out of the castle. "How we came together was just like you and Howl's deal. It was an accident on both of our parts."

With that, I left the room, going back to the flower shop.

It was there that I found Sophie cowering behind the counter, hugging the dog tightly to her. I frowned, and reached down to pull up the skirt of my dress to pull out my seraph blades. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Scare – Scarecrow." Sophie whispered. "Is he gone?"

I ran towards the shop window, and looked down the street. Sure enough, the scarecrow was hopping away at a furiously fast pace.

"Yeah." I said. "He's almost out of town. You did good, Mrs. Witch."

_**.M.I.W.**_

For the first time this week, Sophie finally closed the shop. Thankfully. I was lounging on the sofa that faced away from the front door, now avoiding the red chair like the plague.

Calcifer crackled steadily in his fireplace, not even bothering to try conversation. Our trust had taken a hard hit. After all, Calcifer now saw that I knew demons way more threatening than him and Miss Angorian _combined_. Sophie busied herself with sweeping the floor. I slowly started to close my eyes, settling for a nap –

"Which one are you?" Calcifer suddenly demanded. "The star or the boy?"

I opened my eyes, turning over to face the demon. He didn't seem to be in his usual sarcastic mood. Today his flame was burning a light blue, instead of his deep orange. Maybe the flames had something to do with his mood.

"The girl who got in the way of the boy." I sighed. "His… _gift_ was supposed to be for someone else."

Calcifer settled back into his logs again, and I flipped on my back, closing my eyes.

I wasn't entirely sure I'd fallen asleep, but I opened my eyes to the sound of knocking on the door, and then closed them. It was probably no one important.

I heard Sophie hobble towards the door. "Who is it, Calcifer?"

"It appears to be flesh and blood." Calcifer said, already unlocking the door. "Let Madi open it."

_Let Madi _not_ open it._ I thought sourly, leveling my breathing. I was sure they could get on without me, anyways.

"No, let her sleep." She said. "She hardly ever does."

Damn straight.

The door opened, and Sophie's voice sounded again. "Oh. Hello, Miss Angorian."

My hand slipped off of the sofa, fingertips resting on my seraph blade hilts. That demon was here? Why?

"Hello, Miss Hatter." Angorian said in a sickeningly pleasant tone. God, if anyone only knew how twisted this woman was.

"Howl isn't here." Sophie said calmly. "I could tell him you stopped by."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly put you through the trouble." She said. "He said he wouldn't be long. I can wait here."

I tensed. I was about to open my eyes when I heard her step through the threshold, but forced myself to stay calm. I couldn't scare her off. Maybe I could kill her here and now and get it over with, having the element of surprise on my side. She couldn't be difficult to kill. But then what about interrogating her about my future cause of death? Damn, there was no way I could actually detain her without Belial, or without Sophie freaking out.

Either way, there wouldn't be blood on the hardwood floors today.

"So even the ever-terrifying Verdantia is mortal." Angorian mused.

Disgust and indignation swept through me, and I was really having to work to fight the impulse of opening my eyes and yelling at her for being a freaking weirdo and proclaiming my straightness and imperviousness against the bi, lesbian, or bi-curious.

Plus, it sounded like she totally threw a subtle threat right in my face – my _sleeping_ face – which I doubted she would have the guts to do to my face. Still, there was no way she could get away with that.

"You know her?" Sophie asked.

Hell yeah she did. We have a past… and more or less, a future.

"Howl talks about her."

"I see." Sophie noted flatly.

Ugh, why couldn't she just accept the fact I was not interested in Howl. The bro is cool and such, but not my cup of tea. Mine is tall, dark haired Fae knights with dark eyes that can see right through you, and have the ability to wield a long sword and look incredibly sexy while doing so.

Too specific?

But then things took a turn for the worst. In this world.

Miss Angorian suddenly pulled up a shocked voice, and what I had to believe was a shocked expression as well.

"Is that –" She half-gasped. I heard a footstep. "That's Ben's –"

"No, it's Master Howl's." Sophie said shortly.

"You don't understand." Angorian continued. "My fiancé – this guitar was his, I'd know it anywhere –"

I heard the said guitar being lifted up from the ground.

"Miss Angorian," Sophie snapped, "perhaps you should leave. I will tell Master Howl you stopped by –"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly –"

"I think you could manage." I said icily.

Miss Angorian turned around to be greeted with the tip of Metatron in her face, me standing behind him. I'd just lurched off the couch, seeing Angorian clutching the guitar fiercely.

"Go home, Miss Angorian." I commanded. "Howl isn't going to be here for the day."

She moved towards the door, grasping the door handle.

"And leave the guitar here… Please."

She set the guitar down near the door, and practically flew out.

I dropped Metatron on his scabbard, and raked a hand through my hair as I sunk down on the couch again. "I should've stayed awake." I muttered.

"Thank you, Madi." Sophie murmured, taking the guitar and setting it next to the fireplace.

I scoffed. "Don't think me yet. Shit is only just about to get real."

_**.M.I.W.**_

Later that evening, Howl burst through the door, making the dog leap up and growl in surprise. Sophie sat in the red chair while I was on the floor, leaning against the fireplace, polishing my swords. It was becoming a sick hobby, I'll admit.

She and I both looked up at Howl, who snapped towards the fireplace. "Calcifer! I've found it!"

"Have you?" The flame crackled, finally regaining some of his sarcasm. That was good. I was hoping he wouldn't be dismal and sad for the rest of my stay.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Quite."

"What on earth are you prattling on about?" Sophie demanded, but the dog had already leapt up, and was walking towards Howl.

"Hush, Mrs. Nose." Howl commanded. "Everyone stay still now."

Suddenly, there was a dull _whir_ that whipped through the house like a warm breeze. It shook the floor slightly and made my swords glow dimly.

The dog arched his back and bowed forward, letting out a low growl that turned into a whine. The fur slipped off of his body and disintegrated, leaving pale white skin in its wake. My eyes widened when the dog rose to two legs, and slowly started to look more and more like a man. A haphazard one, but a man nonetheless.

A naked one…

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing a blanket at the man as the transformation ended. "Give the man some clothes!"

"How did you do that?" Sophie demanded, leaping up from her chair. "I thought you couldn't turn him back?"

Howl shrugged. "It became clear to me."

Sophie stomped towards the front door, turning the knob so it landed on the color leading towards the meadow, and left, slamming the door behind her.

I smirked up at Howl. "You are _so_ dead."

"It appears so." He mused, vaulting himself over the back of the couch, and lounging on it.

The dog… Well, he was the man now, slowly walked towards us, the blanket pulled firmly around him. He looked at us in confusion.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"P – Percival." He stammered.

"You worked for the Witch of the Waste, right?"

"Yes." He answered shortly, sitting on the red chair.

The three of us took to sitting in silence. Waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Finally, after ten or so minutes, it did.

Sophie stormed back into the house, pointing a shaking finger at Howl. "Why didn't you do it to me?" She demanded. "How long have you known?"

"The night you stepped into the castle, of course. You thought I wouldn't have known? And I have tired. Constantly. Calcifer and I have worked to take off the spell behind your back, but it doesn't work. After a while, I assumed you would like it –"

I sucked in a sharp breath. "Bad move, bro."

"What do you –"

"Like it?" She crowed. "Like _this_?" She gestured to herself. "You – You _monster_!"

I nodded toward the quaking Sophie. "That's what I meant."

"Oh, be silent." He waved at me. "You and I both know of your curse. You're more of a monster than I am. Not entirely evil, but definitely not entirely good. I didn't say anything because you were all right enough, even considering what happened after the battle, and that demonic counterpart you seem to associate yourself with –"

"I do _not_ associate myself with him!" I leapt up, my swords glowing in defiance in my hands. "He won't leave me alone!"

"Then why did you summon him?"

"Because I wanted _answers_!" I shouted back. "Unlike you, I'm not going to try to hide from what's going to happen to me. I'm going to _fight_ it! I thought you would understand that, but obviously, you don't! You never will! You're a coward, and you always will be! To me, that's worse than being a monster."

With that, I ran out of the castle, out to the meadow, slamming the door behind me.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Oh dear. Madi and Howl's rift has begun again. Maybe we'll get some answers as to why there's so much tension.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BookNinja15:**** Lol, well great! Glad you loved it! And oh my gosh, really? I've done that before too, though, so I can't blame you. **

**April Marciano:**** Lol, okay, keep hoping then. I won't blame you. I would've loved a MadixHowl relationship myself. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Acid-Veins:**** No problem! It is a beast name! And agh! Shush your face! You are exposing my plot! *throws large cape around self, and disappears into the night***

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Oh my gosh, is he okay? I'm so sorry to hear that, but at least he'll be better, right? I hope he is! Tell him that I demand he get better, or **_**else**_**! *cue scary thunder and lightning* DO NOT SUBJECT HIM TO MY WRATH! Anyhow, of course the developments will be amazing! It's only getting better from here on out!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Hope this update was quick too :D And thank you, haha. I desperately wanted the 'come at me, bro' thing in there.**


	20. In Which We Define Happily Ever After

**Chapter contains strong language and minute… grossness lol.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Losers**_** ~ The Belle Brigade**

_**Come Alive**_** ~ Hanni El Khatib**

_**Please Don't find Me**_** ~ Civil Twilight**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**20. In Which We Define Happily Ever After**

I'd curled up on the sofa (as was my new usual), reading through the spell book Howl had given me. There was apparently a huge section about demons I'd somehow missed the first time when I was looking up that diagram and summoning Belial.

Demons. How to summon and send away, how to capture, how to torture, how to kill, how to exorcise, and so on, and so on… Trippy stuff, if I do say so myself. And that's saying a lot, because I've seen some trippy stuff.

But, maybe I'd need it. For some reason, I had a sinking feeling I'd need this book. Maybe Howl would let me keep it if I asked… Or maybe I could just "borrow" it.

It was late now, almost one in the morning. Michael was asleep upstairs, Sophie doing something in her room. I didn't know what. All I knew was that the door was closed, but a light was on. I sighed in boredom, my head lolling back on the armrest of the couch. "Where is he?" I wondered aloud.

"Obviously not here." Calcifer answered my rhetorical question anyway. I let out a yawn. "You should probably get some sleep. I could wake you up when he comes home."

"Yeah. _Could_." I replied. "But won't. I can't sleep anyway, Calcifer. I have my own Witch of the Waste gunning for my death. The difference between them is that they can track me in my dreams."

"There's brandy in the pantry."

I laughed. "I'm _not_ going to get drunk."

He sizzled in the fireplace. "Since when did you become the face of morality?"

The front door of the castle burst open. I raised my head to look at the door, not really sensing a threat because Calcifer wouldn't let just anyone in.

A very disheveled looking Howl staggered inside, dropping a green glass bottle from his hand. I cringed when it fell on the floor, shattering in a million pieces. I lurched to my feet. "That's why." I told Calcifer, walking up to Howl.

"Misss… Misss… _Verdantia_!" Howl bellowed. "How are you? Waiting up for _me_?" He started to laugh then, loudly.

"What's going out here?" Sophie demanded, just as Howl started singing Beatles song. From some of the not-slurred lyrics, I realized it was _Obladi, Oblada_.

"Nothing." I replied. "Howl is drunk."

"_Oi_!" Howl barked. "I am _not drunk_! For your _inforrrrmation_, I am cone sone stober! I _swear_! I swear to drunk I'm not _God_!"

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes, grabbing Howl's arm and throwing it over my shoulders. He leaned into me heavily, making me stagger to the side, not expecting his full weight. He let out a long breath layered with alcohol, making me gag. Disgusting. I looked at Sophie. "I'll take him to his room. Could you clean up that glass?"

Sophie nodded, her concerned gaze on Howl, before finally turning to the broken bottle.

I had the delightfully arduous task of dragging Howl up the stairs. It's pretty difficult, to say in the least, dragging a six foot tall man up stairs when you're only five-foot-three and one hundred pounds.

"_Say_," Howl said wryly right next to my ear once I stumbled onto the second floor. "Are you the girl that kissed me?"

I rolled my eyes, and huffed when I jerked him towards his room. "Yes, Howl, to distract the Witch of the Waste. Remember?"

"I didn't much like it." He admitted. "Not saying you're a bad kisser – you're _brilliant_ at it! And… and _brilliant_! And you're sexy. You scare me, but you're sexy! And I don't do well with scary things. I debate on whether to run from you or… or _ravish_ you. Because you're sexy… of course."

"Tell me something I don't know." I grunted as we made it another three feet down the hallway.

"I wouldn't _hesitate_ to take you to my chambers!" He rambled on. "But I want… I want the girl from Chipping. Chipping at May Day, Chipping at May Day… The girl with the ginger hair."

"I know, Howl. She's very pretty." I agreed. "She's closer than you think."

Once we stood in front of his door, I sagged under his weight, debating on whether or not to drop him to open the door. I doubted I would be able to pick him up if I could. I pulled my leg back instead, and swung it at the door –

_BAM!_

The door swung open, allowing me to drag Howl in further.

"Is she Sophie?" He asked as I hauled him into the room. It was dark, only the moon casting a silvery light that didn't really give off a lot of light. "I would want her to be cursed, so she can be Sophie. You knew I would meet her, did you? You _know_!"

He abruptly shifted his weight to one side, his arm slipping from my shoulders. He was dropping like a dead weight. And I would've let him fall too, until he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down with him.

With a yelp of surprise (on my part), we both crashed to the floor. A pile of books toppled over as well, and covered us, blocking whatever weak light came from the door. I groaned, trying to shake out of Howl's hold and pull myself up. "I'm _not_ carrying you to your bed." I said dryly, looking down at his pathetic state.

"Then let me lie here." Howl muttered into the floor. "Let me lie here like the dog I am."

"Fine." I quipped, making him groan in either frustration or self-loathing, I didn't care. I walked to his bed and pulled off the pillow, throwing it on top of his head. I then ripped off the blanket and draped it over him. "Goodnight, Howl."

_**.M.I.W.**_

It was early the next morning. I was out in the meadow, reading as Sophie, Michael and Percival collected flowers.

I found myself sighing as I flipped to the last page of _City of Fallen Angels_. My vacation now was most definitely over, and I knew how to test my new power.

"I think we have enough for today." Sophie called to everyone. "Let's go."

Michael, Percival, and I quickly followed her like baby chicks would the mother hen. That thought made me smile it wouldn't be this way for long.

I decided to stay behind in the castle's living room as the rest went down to the flower shop. Howl was still apparently knocked out from last night's festivities, and I was honestly glad.

I nodded to Calcifer as I sat down oin the red chair next to him. I'd changed into my gear, but still kept up a glamour showing off a light blue dress instead of my war-like attire. That would fool anyone not entirely magically-inclined.

"Something happening today?" Calcifer asked, (of course being magically-inclined) when he noticed my outfit and glamour.

"Yup." I replied. "It's only a matter of minutes now."

"You're going to protect us, right?"

"I'll die trying."

He bobbed up and down, to signify a nod. "I know you would."

It was then that Sophie opened the door, followed by a woman in a beautiful dress and wearing makeup. She was prattling on hysterically about how good it was to see Sophie – how she couldn't believe it was really her. That must've been Fanny, Sophie's rather dimwitted step-mother.

I glanced at Calcifer, who looked unamused. He saw her the same way I did. Just another thing that would be in the way of my blades, when it all came down to it.

The door opened again, Michael jumping into the castle, holding hands with a young shy girl in a powder pink dress. Martha, Sophie's youngest sister. "Look who else is here!" He announced excitedly.

It was then that two other unfamiliar people stepped into the castle. An elder woman – in her mid-fifties, who must've been Mrs. Fairfax – and a slightly older version of Martha. Lettie. Percival was paying close attention to Lettie, making me only assume he had some feelings for her.

But more people in the way. Damn.

The living room of the castle was now bustling, Fanny and the woman beginning to make food for everyone else. Sophie was talking excitedly to Lettie and Martha, Michael and Percival having their own discussion.

Yes, everyone was being social except for me. I had moved to staying on the second floor looking at the activity below. I was waiting. Waiting –

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I narrowed my eyes as Mrs. Fairfax answered the door. "Oh, hello!" The woman crowed congenially.

Angorian was at the door, peering in at the activity. "Hello," she returned pleasantly, "I'm Miss Angorian, a friend of Howl's. We were supposed to meet here today, but I see this is a bad time, I'll go –"

"Nonsense! Why leave when you can wait here?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose –"

_But you will._ I thought to her sourly.

"But you must! I insist! Please, come in!"

Killing her will be faster this way. But not easier. I stood up as Miss Angorian stepped inside, biding my time. I could wait. It would be easy.

But five minutes was all it took.

Five minutes for me _and_ Angorian to grow irritated. We had been playing around each other for too long. Me for the sake of keeping this plot in check, and Angorian for the sake that I wasn't her kill. Or perhaps I was, and she was keeping her vision in check. Either way, she was looking for me right now. I was in the way.

Since that was the case, I decided I would make the first move.

I walked down the stairs, my eyes trained on Angorian. She looked at me, a wicket smile on her face, only just playing at the corners of her mouth.

"_Out._" I mouthed to her, subtly nodding to the door of the castle.

She nodded as well, and turned to the door. She turned the handle to blue – the color that would lead to the meadow, and walked outside. I followed her.

No one else noticed the exchange going on between us. That was fine by me. Angorian just randomly dropping off the face of the earth and out of these people's lives was just perfect enough to work.

Once I was outside, I allowed the glamour to slip, and shut the door securely behind me.

Angorian was out amongst the flowers. It looked so wrong, her black attire a stark contrast against the brightness of the scene around her. Jet black hair streamed in a breeze. I guessed I didn't really fit in either.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." I informed her as I strode out in the field. She turned around, a proud smile fixed to her features. "Too bad it won't save you, though."

"Perhaps not, Verdantia." She agreed. "But your courage won't save you either."

"So I've heard." I stated dryly. "And so you've told me. Tell me, how was Russia after I left?"

"Dull." She smiled darkly. "Dull before, and dull after. The only thing that kept me entertained was the scene of your death."

"Yeah, so how does that go down, exactly?"

"How do you expect?"

When I didn't respond, she sighed dramatically. "In typical Verdantian fashion, of course. Guns blazing, fighting until the very end, never losing hope. Truly American, but also truly trivial."

"Well, as long as I'm still trivial." I shrugged. "Who gets the grace to off the great Madi Verdantia, then?"

She smiled darkly. "That would be giving too much away, pet. Though, if it is any compensation, you die in the arms of your blonde counterpart. The Angel Boy, isn't it? What an appropriate pair."

Angel Boy? Did she mean Jace? Like, _Mortal Instruments_, Jace? I pulled out my swords. "You can die now."

"I don't think so." She snapped. "I have been promised immunity. The Mother promised me. I still have my own contract that needs to be filled."

"I guess that'll be your biggest disappointment, then." I replied, flipping my swords, both of them gaining light. "Good. I hoped you would have something to regret."

Her eyes turned fully black then, like Belial's, and her teeth sharpened into pointed razor blades. She let out an animalistic snarl.

I smirked. "Ooh, that's attractive."

I charged her first, no longer in the mood for games. Which left me pretty susceptible to the bright oncoming orange light that I didn't see coming until it was too late.

I whipped around to face it, seeing that it was a fireball.

"_No_!" I shouted, throwing my swords up to block it –

_KRRRSHBOW!_

I flew back into the ground, my head thrown back at the force of impact.

Lights out.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"_Do hanc virtutem dimittam eam a vinculis…_"

A warm, tingly feeling spread through my limbs, racing up to my heart. I felt a jolt within my chest, making me bolt upward. My eyes snapped open to see bright white light, and a fire roaring through my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut and cradled my head in my hands. "God damn it." I ground out. "I'm going to kill her. I swear I'm going to kill her."

"You will have your chance." Howl said, pulling me up to my feet. "Come along now, let us fill your empty threats."

"What happened?" I groaned, opening my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright light of Midsummer's day. "Where's Angorian? Where is that fucking coward?"

"In the Waste." Howl answered, and I turned to look at him. He was incredibly battered already. The Witch must've gone to Wales. And I didn't stop it. She knocked me out. "Can you take us there?"

I shook my head quickly. "That last time… I won't be much use that way –"

Howl suddenly wrapped a long arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "Fair enough." He answered. "Hold on, if you would."

_**.M.I.W.**_

_BWHHIIPP! BOOSH!_

"_Duck_!" I shouted to Sophie, pulling her down as a wave of rubble fell from a boulder we were hiding behind.

I quickly craned my head around the boulder, watching Howl block another magic ball the Witch had thrown at him. I had just released Sophie from her bonds, and was trying to lead her to safety. To be honest, I would rather be out there fighting, giving that Witch a piece of my mind. She was really grating on my nerves now.

But where was my little portal hopping buddy? Not anywhere around here, that's for sure. And knowing her, she'd be gunning to kick me or Howl's ass. So why wasn't she here?

For a second, I thought she'd possessed Sophie, but come on. That's _Supernatural_'s stuff. And everyone knows you can't go into TV shows.

Can you?

_Stop it, Madi. Don't be scatterbrained now. Focus._

"Miss Verdantia!" A deep, male voice shouted above the clamor of the magic.

I leapt up in front of Sophie, brandishing my swords. My eyes widened when the scarecrow was balancing in front of me. "Since when the fuck can you _talk_?" I demanded.

"Since Howl saved me!" The scarecrow informed me. "The castle is in grave danger, Miss Verdantia! I will distract the Witch of the Waste if you can get Sophie and Howl out of here!"

The guitar.

She was hiding in the guitar.

I nodded, pulling Sophie up. She looked at me with wide, brown eyes. The scarecrow flew over us and into the fray. Howl almost attacked it, but then saw me waving, and ran towards us.

"The demon is in the castle!" I snapped. "I'm going ahead!"

"You're killing yourself!" He retorted.

"It'll be easier alone!" I said, not really sure if it would be or not. "You better fucking cover me, Howell Jenkins!"

Before he could even make a comeback, I threw out my arm.

"Castle, castle, castle, castle, castle, castle, castle, castle, castle, castle, _castle_!" I muttered quickly.

A small blue portal spiraled out of nothingness, and grew to the size of a small window. It already wasn't hurting so much. Maybe it was like a muscle –

Then something snapped inside my head, bringing on a brand new wave of pain. I gritted my teeth against it, and the portal came to be the size of a door.

I dove in.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I rolled onto the hardwood floor of the castle, ramming straight into the side of the red sofa. I leapt up, throwing everyone off as I whipped out my swords. I faced a crowd of people, all looking at me like I'd just grown two heads. And that's saying a lot, because that phrase never made more sense to me until right now.

The room was spinning, making me stumble to the side.

"Michael!" I barked, a little bit louder than I'd intended. "Get everyone out of here! Now!"

I spun around to face the guitar, flipping my swords. "You're going to die." I said darkly, probably sounding and looking like a complete psychopath. At this point, anything was plausible.

I stabbed downward –

_KRRRIIIICCCCKKKKK! BOOMFF!_

And flew backwards, landing against the wall on the other side of the room. I groaned, pulling myself up, my head pounding furiously, my adrenaline pumping to that dangerous level. If I didn't control it, I knew the end result was going to fuck me over majorly.

But watching Miss Angorian standing there, in front of the broken guitar, smirking haughtily, her arms folded across her chest…?

To hell with it.

I flew forward, swiping out with Metatron and followed by Sandalphon. Angorian barely managed to not get decapitated, but ended up with a nice slice on her shoulder. It was already oozing with black blood.

She looked up at me, and glared, baring her feral teeth. I grinned back, and shot forward.

Sandalphon clipped her right wrist when she brought it up to block her face, welling with ichor. Angorian snarled, and hit back.

She tackled me to the floor, making my swords fall out of my hands and clatter to the floor. My head smacked against the wood, making my already fragile state even worse. Stars danced in front of my vision, and I was finding myself trying to squirm away from two demons.

"You will regret this, mortal!" She snarled, thrusting her bleeding wrist in my face, smearing the ichor across my cheek.

A sickening sizzling sound crackled in my ears, and my cheek was beginning to burn in excruciating pain. I screamed at the pain, and dug my fingers into the ground, fingernails digging into the wood. I tried to turn away, pull myself away from her, pressing the opposite side of my face into the floor. I choked back a sob, cursing into the wood.

She drug her wrist against my neck now, only bringing on the fire. My eyes snapped open at the fresh pain, my throat growing raw from the screaming. This could not be it. This couldn't be my death. Not this.

I reached out for Metatron, but Angorian grappled my wrist, digging her nails into my skin, pinning it against the floor. "Not so fast." She snarled breathlessly into my ear, making me shudder. She then continued with her slow torture, making me scream even louder in frustration and pain.

And then she was gone.

Her weight was off of me. My whole body was on fire, but her weight was gone.

The stars in front of my eyes were turning brighter and were obscuring more of what was happening, and I felt my eyes growing heavier. Again? I was passing out again?

"Kill her!" I heard myself shouting, though my voice sounded far off. "Kill her!"

I was forcing myself to cling to consciousness. Belial. Where was Belial? Wasn't he supposed to help with this? He lied!

"That wretched liar!" I heard Agorian's desperate scream, mirroring my thoughts. Her voice was far away. "I curse her name! Lilith will _die_ for her treachery!"

That was about when I checked myself out.

"_Do hanc virtutem dimittam eam a vinculis…_"

Only to be pulled back.

I gasped, my adrenaline already running dry, making my head feel light and the room spin. I felt someone pull me up, but the burns on my face and along my neck made me let out another scream of pain. I was then dropped onto the soft surface of the couch.

I glared up into the eyes of my tormentor as I gasped and bit back the rest of my cry, seeing an unfamiliar face with brunette hair, a tan face, and a brunette beard.

"Seeing as you kicked me in the chest and let me fall twenty or so feet, let's call us squared." The man said.

I groaned, letting my head loll back to rest against the armrest. Great. Just great. I was being tormented by the human scarecrow. Brilliant. "Give me a fucking iratze, and then we'll be squared."

"Afraid I don't know what you mean, love, but this will work, just the same."

A sudden cold feeling traced over my burning skin, easing the pain immensely. I let out a deep sigh of relief, allowing the moment of peace, until my stomach started to flip. "Oh God." I croaked, pulling myself to my feet.

Repercussions of fights were total bitches.

A hand was on my shoulder, trying to restrain me. "You're not healed yet."

"And I won't be for a while." I retorted. "Now let go of me before I get blood all over the floor."

"Let her go." Howl said coolly. "She needs time."

I pulled myself up, and ran out the door into the field of flowers.

I didn't make it that far, falling to my knees behind a bush of roses. Then I started the inevitable. Upchucking blood, except this time it was mixed with what I had for breakfast. From the head trauma, no doubt. My head was still pounding, making me believe I had a concussion. It could've also been the pain Angorian put me through. That shit was hell.

_Don't think about it._ I told myself. _That'll make it worse._

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**HA!**

**Okay, had to get that out of my system. Didn't want Madi to steal the show this time. More awesomeness ahead!**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**SoccerGirl4Life30:**** Of course he does! He has to have a reason for existing! And it's okay about being busy, I understand. I've had that problem as well until only recently.**

**Acid-Veins:**** Lol, you'd think that, wouldn't you? And yes… Sophie… I always thought she had more to her character than just her… modesty. xD Lmao, anyhow, thanks for reading! Tell your friend I said 'sup! :D**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Yeah, I understand. My aunt was supposed to get a kidney transplant before she passed away. But I bet he'll be fine. I'm here if you need me! And yes, Belial definitely has something big planned. He did give her powers for a reason haha. And I agree, Meliorn is drool-face material ;)**

**April Marciano:**** You read them all? Oh gosh, you have no idea how much that made my day, thank you so much! And yes, Madi and Howl… Um… At this point, no promises? She's still pretty into Meliorn, even though she doesn't talk much about him. Haha, and thank you for the compliment. I try haha. No promises about MadixHowl! Please don't hate me if it doesn't go your way! :(**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Yes, but hopefully by now it'll all be broken! Belial's going to be so pro! I'm really excited! Thanks for reading! Really! I mean it! :D**


	21. In Which New Adventures Await

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Wait it Out**_** ~ Imogen Heap**

_**Going Away**_** ~ Meg & Dia**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**21. In Which New Adventures Await**

I slowly stuffed my meager belongings into my rucksack, methodically. I was still weak from the blood loss (and loss of lunch), but living. The burns from Agorian's blood were now gone, Sandalphon and Metatron polished and sharpened accordingly, my gear cleaned of dirt, grass stains, and bloodstains. The perfect way to present myself to the Brooklyn Institute, and not look like I'd experienced some odd six months of hell.

The castle was now back to its new normal. Apparently Angorian had been slain or vanquished or conquered or whatever else you want to call it while I'd been writhing in pain. Everything had been taken care of, and everyone was living their happily ever after.

"There's no way we can make you stay?" Calcifer asked from the fireplace. "You're pretty useful."

"Thanks, Cal, but no." I smiled. "I've got to go."

"Why?" He floated out from the hearth, looking over my shoulder and illuminating what I was packing in the dim light of the castle. It was now almost four in the morning. "You still look horrible. You should rest first."

"Trust me, I'd love to." I replied as I buckled the belts of my seraph blades' scabbards around my waist. "But I can't. I have my own contracts that need terminating. You of all… _beings_ know how it is."

I closed my rucksack and secured it before slinging it over my shoulders, adjusting the straps accordingly so the pack fit snugly against my back. I rolled my shoulders back to make sure I was comfortable, and straightened out my jacket, then flicked up the collar as a finishing touch.

I looked down at the table, picking up my half-empty carton of cigarettes and lighter before stuffing them into the pocket of my jacket.

"I suppose." He noted flatly. "But what about Howl and Sophie and Michael? Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"At four in the morning?" I smiled. "I don't think they'd appreciate that. It's better this way."

"You really don't want to go, do you?" He asked as I moved towards the door.

I paused, my hand just grasping the doorknob. I smiled slightly, and shook my head. "You have no idea."

I then opened the door to the meadow, and stepped outside. And knowing Calcifer, he followed me out, acting like my own personal lantern in the deep darkness of the night.

I stepped out further into the field, and stopped, clicking my heels together. "Do you think you could help me?" I asked him. "I know I'm about a seven right now, but I don't want to show up looking like the ninth circle of Hell."

"Not at all." He said, drifting towards me.

I held out my hand, focused on the space in front of me, the expanse of the flower field, and the indigo sky smattered with stars. I breathed in and out, closing my eyes as I pictured the alley where I'd first landed in the _Mortal Instruments_. A slightly chilly wind breezed by, ruffling my hair, and made Calcifer's flame snap quietly.

It was the first time I would be able to do this without having to rush it. And I had to say, the feeling of using this magic at such a calm pace was relieving. Instead of the power ringing through my skull and veins like razor blades, it was slow, cool, and languid. Instead of the powerful disorienting _snap_, there was only the minute _click_ that made everything fall into place.

"What do you want me to do?" Calcifer asked.

"Just hold it." I said quietly, opening my eyes just as the portal obediently spiraled out from the air.

When I heard a melodious laughter not too far off, I paused, and looked up to the monstrous moving castle. I could see the balcony from where I was, and then saw two familiar figures dancing on the deck. The two embraced, holding one another, before leaning in for a tender, romantic kiss.

I smiled. My job here was done.

"Will you come back?" Calcifer murmured, seeing what I was.

I shrugged, looking back at him. "Don't make me make promises I don't know if I can keep, Calcifer."

He bobbed up and down, acting as a nod, and I turned back to the portal, taking a hesitant step forward.

Sparing one last long look at Ingary, I fell through.

And when I say fell, I mean _fell_.

Like, from the sky, _fell_.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**This is actually my favorite chapter, for it being so short.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**SoccerGirl4Life30:**** No, it's not bad at all. I really missed it myself, to be honest haha. And, yeah she was. She's been out of practice, as it were. Plus, she let her emotions get in the way when fighting Miss Angorian.**

**Acid-Veins:**** Yes, yes it was. Just for you haha. And, please, **_**SHUSH**_**! You're giving my plot away! Lol. Anyways, I agree. Howl was a dick in the book, but I have to say that I love it a lot more than the movie. And a lot of stuff is different because Madi's there, and yeah.**

**April Marciano:**** Lol, aww, thank you so much! I appreciate it! But stop guessing books! You'll give away my plot! :P But I'm not tired of hearing it! Thank you!**

**BookNinja15:**** Lmao, good. You should've! What did you see, again? And thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Yeah, I know, I didn't mean to but it was needed. And yes, everyone's drama senses should be tingling by now lol. And you will see Belial. Soon.**


	22. Author's Notes

**Okay! So… Hey! This is the part where I usually do my author's notes. So I will.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

**I also wanted to tell you guys about what to expect for Madi's next adventure:**

**We're only skimming the surface of Madi's new power**

**Claire Icanthya (from Maximum Ride) is reintroduced, and has a big role**

**Belial will have a definite bigger part of this story now**

**So… yes. Stay posted for the next installment of **_**The Verdantian **_**Chronicles.**

**This one is going to be called City**_** of Secrets**_**.**


End file.
